Lost Within Final Fantasy 7
by NW330
Summary: A 16 year old ends up fighting for AVALANCHE...and the hearts of those he admires(COMPLETED!)
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: First off I don't own any of the FF7 characters and the related stuff from it. Everything else is mine.  
  
Lost within Final Fantasy 7  
  
Today wasn't an average day for me. I had been driven to a large building where I was to test out a newly designed virtual reality system that would allow me to live my favorite video games.  
  
Naturally I jumped at the chance. I had brought a game I had always wanted to live, Final Fantasy 7.  
  
When I arrived I was directed to a large room with a giant generator and a chair in the center of the room. They took the game and loaded its data into the machine and I put on a pair of goggles that allowed me to see what was going on.  
  
All I could think of as they started the program was "I've always dreamed of this" little did I know my dream was about to come true. My name is Perry.  
  
A surge of electricity shocked the machine and then I blacked out.  
  
When I awoke I was nowhere near the room I was in. I was in a wooded area and in the distance I could make out a small run down village that seemed familiar.  
  
All that ran through my mind was how to get back to where I was and where the hell I was.  
  
Naturally I walked towards the village.  
  
I became very weak and tired. It was dark when I reached the village. I knew I was dreaming when on one of the building was written in large letters "Seventh Heaven".  
  
Perry: This can't be…  
  
I suspected that somehow I was inside Final Fantasy 7. But more important at the time was my fatigue.  
  
I entered the bar and saw a familiar figure I daydreamed about a lot.  
  
Perry: T..T…Tifa Lockhe…  
  
I blacked out before I could finish.  
  
I was conscious again but couldn't open my eyes.  
  
Perry: ugh  
  
???: Oh, you're finally awake!  
  
Perry: Where am I?  
  
???: Downstairs.  
  
Perry: ugh. Why can't I see?  
  
???: Oops! Almost forgot.  
  
The person I was speaking to removed a moist towel from my forehead.  
  
Perry: You?  
  
Tifa: Hello. Are you feeling better?  
  
Perry: Not really.  
  
Tifa: What's troubling you?  
  
What's troubling me you ask? Well for one I'm inside a video game and I'm staring eye to eye with Tifa Lockheart.  
  
Perry: I don't know.  
  
Tifa: You wandered in here and said my name and blacked out.  
  
Perry: Why does my forehead hurt?  
  
Tifa: You have a scar there.  
  
Perry: From what?  
  
Tifa: I don't know. It was there when you came in.  
  
Perry: I'm so lost.  
  
Tifa: oh! How come?  
  
How come? Man, I've thought of a million things to say to Tifa but never actually believed I'd be able to say it to the real deal. She was even more stunning face to face rather than a pair of polygons.  
  
Perry: I don't know how I got here.  
  
Tifa: Maybe I can help find out.  
  
Perry: How? I don't care how. I've got nowhere to go.  
  
Tifa: Well, I hate to ask this of you but we could use some help.  
  
Perry: For what?  
  
Tifa: Well let me explain.  
  
She went on about how they were fighting against the Shinra Corporation. I knew she'd say that. It was easy to understand mainly because I've played through this game.  
  
Tifa: Would you join AVALANCHE and help us?  
  
Perry: I would but I've got no weapons or anything.  
  
Tifa: Oh, I've got something for that.  
  
She walked to the back of the room I was in and rustled through some things looking for something. Begin my usual self I couldn't help but stare at her ass.  
  
Tifa: Here.  
  
She produced a long sword with the word Sabre engraved on it.  
  
I held it up and swung it around a little bit. It was lightweight and durable. I sheathed it on my back with the sheath Tifa had also given me.  
  
Perry: Thanks.  
  
Tifa: No problem.  
  
I began to walk towards the pinball machine to head upstairs when I heard a lot of people scramble inside.  
  
I got a little startled by this and just jumped and wrapped my arms around Tifa's neck.  
  
Tifa: …  
  
She gave me this weirdo look and I just smiled innocently back at her.  
  
I let go reluctantly. I mean I thought she was beautiful and I didn't want to let go.  
  
The two of us headed upstairs.  
  
Everyone greeted Tifa when she arrived but once they noticed me they just stared.  
  
Perry: uh…hi…  
  
Lucky for me Tifa introduced me to everyone. After a couple of minutes we were back downstairs again.  
  
Barret: So new guy.  
  
Perry: Perry.  
  
Barret: Yeah. Tifa tells me your gonna help us out here.  
  
Perry: That's the idea.  
  
Barret: You seem a bit young but we need the help.  
  
Perry: Glad to help.  
  
What was I saying? I knew what I would have to do. Or else I wouldn't be wearing that sword on my back. I had no idea how to use one or even if I could kill something.  
  
Barret: Well. Tomorrow we go over the plan.  
  
Then him and Cloud got into a fight and Barret ended up throwing Biggs against the wall.  
  
Cloud: All I want now is my money! Then I'm outta here!  
  
With that he turned and walked towards the pinball machine. Passing by me first.  
  
Cloud: Excuse me!  
  
Not wanted to get on the wrong foot with this guy I let him pass. But Tifa stopped him.  
  
Tifa: Cloud. You really didn't mean those things, did you?  
  
Cloud: Don't get me wrong. I don't care about Shinra, Soldier, AVALANCHE, or the Planet for that matter.  
  
He got on the machine and went upstairs.  
  
Tifa: ohhhh  
  
I walked up to her and put my arm around her.  
  
Perry: Why so sad?  
  
Tifa: It's just that he well…shouldn't act like that. And it's about something more personal.  
  
Perry: Why don't you tell him that? I'm sure he'd listen to you.  
  
Taking my arm from her she faced me.  
  
Tifa: You're right! I'm gonna do that. Thanks, Perry!  
  
She gave me a big smile and went upstairs.  
  
Perry: I was hoping for a kiss.  
  
Then the large man at the table got my attention.  
  
Wedge: Hey there! You got the hots for Tifa I see, ya?  
  
This felt like the time in an RPG when I had to choose an option like Yes I do or No not really.  
  
Perry: Well yeah.  
  
Wedge: She'll be a tough one to get to, but you seem to be getting along well already.  
  
Perry: Ok.  
  
Barret came past me and climbed upstairs.  
  
After about an hour the three came back down and told us all to get some sleep.  
  
I was next to last to go to sleep; just Barret and me were up. I spotted Tifa sleeping soundly on an old mattress. There was a pillow under the table so I grabbed that and parked right in front of her.  
  
Perry (softly): Sweet dreams.  
  
She was even more beautiful in sleep. But soon I drifted into dreamland. Ironically I didn't dream of Tifa at all.  
  
During the night I awoke for some reason.  
  
It appears that Barret's snoring really can keep you up. But what caught my attention even more was Tifa had her arm around me. Of course it was probably because she was turning in her sleep.  
  
I fell asleep again.  
  
When I finally awoke in the morning everyone but Cloud was up.  
  
I got up and went upstairs.  
  
Tifa: Good morning Perry!  
  
Perry: yawn…Morning Tifa!  
  
Tifa: How'd you sleep?  
  
Perry: Very well.  
  
Tifa: I noticed you slept next to me.  
  
Perry: Yeah.  
  
Tifa: Can we walk outside for a second?  
  
Perry: Sure.  
  
We both went outside and began to talk.  
  
Tifa: Why did you sleep near me?  
  
Perry: Well, I feel safe around you. You were the first person I met here.  
  
Tifa: and…?  
  
Perry: and…I kinda like you.  
  
Tifa: Oh!  
  
She sounded very surprised that a person would like her. I mean with a figure like hers she would be liked by about a thousand people.  
  
Tifa: Well, we can be friends but nothing too serious.  
  
Perry: Aw man!  
  
Tifa: Sorry.  
  
Perry: I'll do that on one condition.  
  
Tifa: And that would be…?  
  
Perry: When we all have a break from this action would you at least let me take you out on a date once?  
  
Tifa:…..once!  
  
Perry: Oh thanks!  
  
Me being the "ladies man" that I think I am just scored a date with Tifa. It probably won't be soon but I did it.  
  
Tifa: Let's get prepared.  
  
Perry: Oh yeah. I should get my sword.  
  
After a couple minutes I had everything.  
  
Barret: Here ya go newcomer.  
  
Barret handed me a green orb. It made me feel a bit refreshed holding it. Using my head I concluded it was Restore Materia.  
  
Barret: Use it if you get hurt.  
  
Perry: I'll keep it in mind.  
  
We all marched to the train station. As we boarded the train I was filled in a little more on the mission.  
  
Barret: Okay. We gotta jump off this train in two minutes. Be ready.  
  
Tifa: Hey, Perry! Why don't you look at the rail system map with me?  
  
Perry: Sure why not?  
  
The two of us walked to it and then the train went red and an alarm sounded.  
  
All I could think was what's happening? Oh no! The lockdown!  
  
Perry: What?  
  
Tifa: The ID checkpoint should have been further up.  
  
[unidentified persons located in Car #1, proceeding to lockdown]  
  
Barret cam storming in.  
  
Barret: The %*$&# goin on?  
  
Perry: We'd better run!  
  
And that's what we did. I ran as fast as I could until we got to the end of the train.  
  
Barret: Let's go guys. Outta this door!  
  
Tifa went first as I thought she would. Then I went next.  
  
I hit the rails with a thud. My body rolled uncontrollably until I was at Tifa's feet.  
  
Tifa: You alright?  
  
Perry: I've had better.  
  
She helped me up and we looked back as we saw Cloud and Barret approach.  
  
Barret: We a'ight?  
  
Cloud: I believe so.  
  
Barret: Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse took care of everything so we should be fine.  
  
With that we all marched onwards until we got to a bunch of security beams.  
  
Perry: I doubt we can pass these.  
  
Cloud: Those are Shinra's high security beams. We'd be dead meat if we fell into one.  
  
Perry: Maybe that hole.  
  
There was a tiny hole in the wall on the left.  
  
Barret: That's one damn tiny hole!  
  
Tifa: It doesn't look like there is anything that can get us stuck.  
  
With that all of us slid down the hole. Then next thing you know we're underneath the plate.  
  
Perry: Wow!  
  
Cloud: Not much time for staring, we'd better move.  
  
Perry: But I wasn't…oh…  
  
I had thought he meant Tifa. I wasn't staring at her though. Come to think of it I haven't for awhile.  
  
We finally reached the reactor and then after we set the bomb it looked like smooth sailing.  
  
Barret: That was a piece o cake.  
  
Perry: I was…  
  
Just then I remembered something.  
  
Perry: Air Buster!  
  
Cloud: Who?  
  
Just then the Shinra Soldiers came in from the left and the President came by and did his little speech.  
  
Barret: I hear sumthin!  
  
Then there he was! Air Buster! He was huge. And I didn't want to start my fighting career with him.  
  
Then it split us up. Cloud and I were facing its back and it was turned to Barret and Tifa.  
  
Cloud: This thing is just a machine shouldn't be too tough.  
  
He used what looked like a Bolt spell. Good too cause he was weak to it. But he counterattacked as planned. AT ME!  
  
Perry: Ah, hurt like hell!  
  
Then it got worse.  
  
Air Buster: Program One Engage! Big Bomber!  
  
Then the two bombs hit me and I seriously felt like I was about to die.  
  
Cloud: Here.  
  
He handed me a Potion. I drank it with every ounce of life I had and some of my injuries vanished.  
  
Perry: Time for you to go!  
  
I felt a new surge of rage inside me. A limit break, just then a new technique popped into my head.  
  
Perry: Heavy Swipe!  
  
I ran full speed at the machine and stopped and swung my sword like a baseball bat at him doing a large amount of damage.  
  
The machine used a rear gun and shot Tifa dead on.  
  
Perry: Tifa! Hang in there!  
  
Concentrating on healing her I managed to use the Restore Materia to cast Cure.  
  
Her health returned to normal.  
  
Cloud hit him with a few more spells of Bolt and he began to spark. Oh No!  
  
Perry: Cloud, look out!  
  
I stepped back before Air Buster exploded and Cloud was hanging on by a small wire.  
  
Tifa: No, Cloud, you can't die yet!  
  
Cloud: I know!  
  
The reactor exploded and I saw Cloud fall down into the slum below but now what about me?  
  
Barret: YO!  
  
Tifa: Perry, can you make it across?  
  
Perry: No.  
  
Barret: Look out!  
  
The Shinra Troops were behind me and started coming after me. I fought them off one after the other but wasn't able to fight them all back.  
  
Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse showed up and forced Tifa and Barret to leave before it got worse.  
  
The last thing Tifa saw was me being knocked out cold and being dragged away. 


	2. Torture

Lost in Final Fantasy 7  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Well, I had been to Final Fantasy 7 but now it wasn't too good for me.  
  
Shinra Soldiers captured me and have taken me somewhere. I hope everyone else is okay though.  
  
Soldier: So, what do we do with this one?  
  
Soldier2: Orders are to leave him here. The president himself is coming to talk to him.  
  
Soldier: Must be big!  
  
The two leave.  
  
Perry: …ugh…  
  
I had just woken up. I was in a dark room. My equipment was in a corner and my shirt was gone.  
  
Then a door opened.  
  
Perry: Who are you?  
  
President: I am the President of Shinra Incorporated.  
  
Perry: Oh yeah. Thought I recognized you.  
  
President: Well then. I never expected to find someone so young in AVALANCHE.  
  
Perry: I'm better than I appear to be.  
  
President: Well then do you plan on telling me any plans about what AVALANCHE plans to do in the future.  
  
Perry: I don't really know what they're up to. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you!  
  
President: Hmph. I figured you wouldn't talk. Guard take care of him!  
  
A guard came in with some food and water as the President left.  
  
Perry: So you're gonna feed me?  
  
Without saying a word he shoved food down my throat.  
  
Perry: ugh…  
  
It was choking me but I had a plan.  
  
I pretended to be choking on my food. The guard unstrapped me from the chair I was in and tried to give me the heimlich maneuver. I elbowed him in the chest and before he could draw his gun I had dashed to my sword and cut him to death.  
  
I gathered most of my equipment. I was still shirtless.  
  
Perry: Now how to I get out of here?  
  
I went out the door I was in and made my way down a long corridor. Eventually I came to a room with a ladder going up.  
  
Perry: Must be the way out.  
  
Before I could begin my accent. A large machine appeared behind me.  
  
Perry: What is that?  
  
The thing wasn't in the game but it was a large round thing with cannons on its side and center.  
  
Perry: I don't have time for this!  
  
I ran up and slashed it. It responded with a shot from its center cannon.  
  
It didn't hurt as much.  
  
Perry: I don't have many options. Just attacking.  
  
I continued to attack and use Cure on myself as needed. The machine looked as though it was going down.  
  
Perry: Now your dead!  
  
But it used all three of its cannons at once on me. It brought down to low vitality.  
  
Perry: Now you've done it!  
  
I had reached my Limit Break again.  
  
Perry: Heavy Swipe!  
  
I ran up to it and swung my sword with immense force at it.  
  
The machine was destroyed.  
  
Now I figured I needed a victory pose.  
  
So I stuck my sword in the ground and leaned against it looking at the downed opponent.  
  
Perry: Nice!  
  
But then I used Cure on myself and began to climb the ladder.  
  
At the top was a hatch. I tried to open it but something was on top of it. I kept tying until it opened.  
  
Perry: Finally!  
  
Tifa: Perry?  
  
Perry: Tifa? What are you doing here?  
  
Tifa: Nevermind what I'm doing here! What about you? Are you hurt? What happened? What did they do to you?  
  
Perry: Let me answer. I'm fine. The president tried to get me to spill some info on you guys but I refused and then I managed to escape where I was.  
  
Tifa: Wow. Impressive.  
  
Perry: What about you now? What's with the get-up?  
  
She wasn't wearing her usual short skirt, gloves, and white shirt. Now she was in a purple dress that was a bit looser than her normal clothes but showed a little more cleavage.  
  
Tifa: Well it's hard to explain.  
  
She began to explain about Corneo and all that stuff. But now I was in trouble.  
  
Tifa: So you see…  
  
Perry: But what about me? I'm not a lady, and I think God wants me to stay that way.  
  
Tifa: I think you should lay low until this is over.  
  
Perry: Okay.  
  
Tifa: But we do need three girls for this and if we have two our chances for success would be higher.  
  
Perry: (no paying attention)  
  
Tifa: Maybe you can…  
  
She wisperred the last part in my ear.  
  
Perry: OH HELL NO!!  
  
Tifa: Come on!  
  
Perry: I refuse to do such a thing.  
  
Tifa: Why?  
  
Perry: Cause. I don't feel right dressing like a woman. I'm not a woman. I can't act like a woman. I don't look like a woman. And I'm not a woman.  
  
Tifa: I can fix that.  
  
Perry: I don't want you to.  
  
Tifa: Come on! If you do I'll give you a kiss.  
  
Perry: …just one?  
  
Tifa: Fine two!  
  
Perry: Where?  
  
Tifa: What do you mean where?  
  
Perry: Lips or cheek?  
  
Tifa: cheek.  
  
Perry: Forget it!  
  
Tifa: Fine. Lips.  
  
Perry: Let's make it one on the cheek and one on the lips.  
  
Tifa: Fine.  
  
Perry: And don't tell anyone about this.  
  
Tifa: I'll try.  
  
Perry: Can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
Tifa: I'll be back in a second.  
  
She had been gone for about half an hour.  
  
Perry: She'd better hurry.  
  
This dungeon looked very…naughty…just like I expected Corneo to keep it.  
  
Then a person was coming down the stairs. I had grabbed my weapon and prepared for the worse.  
  
Tifa: Back.  
  
Perry: Oh just you.  
  
Tifa: Yup. I got you some…womanly attire…and a new weapon.  
  
She handed me a sword that was slimmer than the one I had and it was a bit heavier but I liked it.  
  
Perry: Thanks! Hmm…this one is Marauder.  
  
Tifa: Now for the bad stuff.  
  
Perry: Just great.  
  
She had a black dress, high heels, makeup, a wig, and…balloons?  
  
Perry: balloons?  
  
Tifa: Well how else would you look like a woman?  
  
Perry: Jeese!  
  
I went into a corner where I couldn't be seen well. I eventually came out in the dress and high heels wearing the wig. I looked ridiculous. Not to mention felt it.  
  
Perry: This is so degrading.  
  
Tifa: It's for a good cause.  
  
Perry: And it's not over yet.  
  
Tifa: That's right. I'll take care of the other stuff.  
  
She took the two balloons and found a fountain. She filled them up until they were pretty big.  
  
Tifa: Here.  
  
She put them into my dress…ugh…never want to say that again. Needless to say now…I had breasts the size of Tifa's.  
  
Tifa: Don't you look sexy.  
  
Perry: I never thought I'd feel bad hearing you tell me that.  
  
She put on makeup and I was a girl. Can't this end?  
  
Tifa: You look good. There's a mirror. Look at yourself.  
  
I went up to it and saw myself. I was a large chested man. I felt like I was gonna puke. This was very uncomfortable, especially cause those water balloons were so heavy. They did create that bounce effect.  
  
Tifa: hahahahahahahaha…I'm sorry….haha…you just look so….hahaha…funny.  
  
Perry: No amount of kisses is worth this.  
  
Then a girl in a red dress and what looked like Cloud walked down.  
  
Perry: Oh god!  
  
Cloud: Hey. Perry? Don't you look foolish?  
  
Perry: Likewise.  
  
At least neither of us would tell anyone of this.  
  
???: Hi there.  
  
Tifa: And you would be?  
  
Aeris: I'm Aeris. And you must be Tifa. Cloud told me a lot about you.  
  
Then she looked at me.  
  
Aeris: but not about you.  
  
Perry: Oh man.  
  
We all explained everything.  
  
Tifa: This thing should start any minute.  
  
Perry: The sooner the better.  
  
Then we were all called to the Don.  
  
He was even more strange up close.  
  
Afterwards he made his choice. It was Cloud. Tifa was sent to another room. Aeris and I were left downstairs.  
  
Man: So ladies. When do we start?  
  
Perry: How about never?  
  
Man: huh?  
  
I didn't want to wear this anymore so I flung off my clothes and was in my original get-up.  
  
Man: A MAN!  
  
I threw the two water balloons at his face and Aeris tied him up to the table.  
  
Perry: Nice touch.  
  
Aeris: We'd better see if everyone else is okay.  
  
Perry: You get right to the point.  
  
We went upstairs and met up with Tifa.  
  
Perry: Tifa, are you okay?  
  
Tifa: Yes. Although they weren't to friendly.  
  
She had her regular shirt torn a little on the shoulder to expose a cut.  
  
Perry: Ouch.  
  
Aeris: Shouldn't we get Cloud?  
  
Tifa: Oh yeah.  
  
We all ran in to the Don's backroom to find Cloud questioning him.  
  
Cloud: Glad you could show up.  
  
Corneo: You'll regret doing this to me.  
  
Cloud: I got the info from him. They plan on dropping the plate holding Sector 7 on top of everything.  
  
Tifa: WHAT? We must stop this.  
  
Perry: Then we'd better hurry.  
  
We began to leave when Corneo stopped us.  
  
Corneo: Wait a minute. Why do you think a guy like me tells you this info and does worry much about it?  
  
(these aren't all right)  
  
1-Because he knows he's dead.  
  
2-Because he's sure to win.  
  
3-Because he has no clue.  
  
Perry: Number 2.  
  
Corneo: Correct!  
  
He pulled a switch and we all fell into the sewer below.  
  
Perry: ugh…We alright?  
  
Cloud: Nasty.  
  
Aeris: Just plain gross.  
  
Tifa: I've had better.  
  
Aeris: Oh well. The worst is over.  
  
We heard a roar.  
  
Perry: ………Aps… 


	3. Painful Emotion

Lost in Final Fantasy 7  
  
We all rose out of the filth we fell into.  
  
Perry: Aps…  
  
The giant blue monster appeared and he was hideous looking.  
  
Cloud: Be ready! Its coming.  
  
Tifa: This should be difficult.  
  
Perry: It should be weak to Fire.  
  
Tifa: I happen to have some Fire Materia.  
  
Perry: Excellent. Be sure to use it.  
  
She sets the beast on fire for a second causing it pain.  
  
Cloud: Let's just blast this thing!  
  
He uses a Bolt spell for a slightly smaller effect.  
  
Aeris: This will also work.  
  
She uses Ice and chills the beast.  
  
Perry: No fair! I don't get any good Materia.  
  
I had to do the hard thing! Run up and slash it. He didn't like it and threw me against the wall.  
  
Perry: Ugh…damn…  
  
I began to feel myself lose consciousness and drift into who knows what.  
  
Cloud: Oh man are you okay!?  
  
Aps hit everyone but me with a tidal wave of sewage.  
  
Tifa: ugh…Perry? Where are you?  
  
I heard her voice calling me and I desperately tried to respond but my voice wouldn't come.  
  
Tifa: Oh no! Guys can you handle things?  
  
Aeris: I'll try to.  
  
Cloud: We'll hold him!  
  
He used another Bolt to create a diversion.  
  
Tifa: I think he fell here.  
  
She rapidly began to toss aside debris where my body lay.  
  
Tifa: Perry, if you're there please show me a sign that you're alive!  
  
Desperately I moved my hand.  
  
Tifa: Oh thank heavens! I'll have you out in no time.  
  
She found me. I was in terrible shape though. My chest was cut and blood was running down my face mostly over the scar over my left eye.  
  
Tifa: Say something!  
  
Perry: …  
  
Meanwhile Cloud and Aeris were having trouble with Aps.  
  
Aeris: This thing is really hurting us.  
  
Cloud: You think.  
  
Aeris: Healing Wind!  
  
She had reached her Limit Break and healed everyone, including Tifa and I.  
  
Cloud: Now to finish things. Cross Slash!  
  
Cloud rushed up and slashed him three times in a cross formation. The beast fell to the ground dead.  
  
Cloud: That was difficult.  
  
Aeris: But what about Tifa.  
  
Cloud: Oh yeah! Tifa are you alright.  
  
Tifa: I'm fine but Perry isn't.  
  
I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes but I felt my voice returning.  
  
Tifa: Please say something!  
  
She was reduced to tears.  
  
Perry: ugh…don't cry…I can't stand to see a girl cry.  
  
Tifa: You're alive! YEAH!  
  
She hugged me tightly, which actually hurt at the moment.  
  
Perry: Glad to see…you too…  
  
Tifa: Can you stand?  
  
Perry: No. The Cure Materia. Use it.  
  
She picked up the orb from my weapon and used Cure on me. I felt some of my energy return.  
  
Perry: That's the stuff.  
  
Tifa: Oh I'm so glad you're okay.  
  
Perry: Enough about me. What about the plate?  
  
Cloud: That's right. Sector 7 is still in danger.  
  
We all got up and ran out of the sewers and towards the Sector 7 station.  
  
Tifa: I was so worried.  
  
Perry: Didn't know you cared so much.  
  
Tifa: Oh I…um…  
  
She tried to hide a blush from me. I could tell she felt something at that moment for me. I guess the saying "you don't appreciate anything until you lose it" isn't just some stupid crap.  
  
Perry: We can continue this later the plate is ahead.  
  
We all ran towards the plate support. People were everywhere.  
  
Tifa: Aeris, there's a girl named Marlene in a bar here.  
  
Aeris: I'll make sure she's safe.  
  
Cloud: Let's go to the top!  
  
Cloud, Tifa, and I all climbed to the top of the tower nearly avoiding getting shot.  
  
Tifa: Barret!  
  
Barret: Cloud, Tifa, newcomer, you came.  
  
Nice of him to remember my name.  
  
Barret: Watch out they're attacking from the helicopter.  
  
I made out the figure of what looked like Reno jump down from the helicopter and go over to push the button.  
  
Reno: That's all folks! Mission accomplished!  
  
Tifa: Cloud! You have to stop this!  
  
Reno: I'm afraid I can't let you do that. No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks!  
  
He drew what looked like a rod and pointed it at Tifa. Next thing I knew she was incased in a pyramid.  
  
Reno: Try and break it…if you can!  
  
I rapidly thought about how to break it and then I just slashed it. The pyramid vanished.  
  
Reno: Smart fellow. But not smart enough.  
  
He used some sort of electrocuting attack on me. I felt my Limit be reached again but I knew a different skill this time.  
  
Perry: This should be good.  
  
I ran up to Reno and getting into a golfing position I swung Marauder like a golf club for a great effect.  
  
Reno: Not bad for such a young one.  
  
Barret cast Fire on him a few times and Reno looked at his watch.  
  
Reno: It's time…  
  
He bowed to us and jumped off the pillar.  
  
I ran looking down at him and didn't see what happened to him.  
  
Cloud: This isn't a normal bomb.  
  
A helicopter flew up to us.  
  
Tsueng: That's correct! It'll blow once someone tries to disarm it.  
  
Barret: Diry ^$(&.  
  
He opened fire at him.  
  
Perry: Wait! Stop!  
  
He stopped when I pointed out Aeris.  
  
Tsueng: A little parting gift.  
  
Aeris: Don't worry about me! Get out of here while you can! She's okay so don't worry!  
  
They flew out of there as the pillar began to explode.  
  
Barret: We gotta get out of here!  
  
Cloud: Hey Barret! That wire!  
  
We found two wires. Barret and Cloud both hung on the one and that left Tifa and I.  
  
Perry: Let's go!  
  
Tifa: How?  
  
Perry: Just hand on piggyback!  
  
She grabbed me around my neck and I grabbed the wire and held on for dear life.  
  
The pillar behind us exploded and I saw as the plate above was moving closer to us.  
  
However we all managed to get to Sector 6 before the plate collapsed behind us.  
  
I lost my grip on the wire and Tifa and I were sent airborn. I saw that we were going to land in a sandbox. It looked like Tifa was going to hit first so I frantically tried to make so she didn't. Bad move! The fall destroyed my back and not to mention Tifa adding to the pain.  
  
Tifa: Wow that was close!  
  
Perry: ouch…  
  
Tifa: Oh I'm sorry.  
  
Perry: Don't mention it.  
  
However now we had seen the destruction caused. That was painful. Everything in Sector 7 was destroyed by the looks of things.  
  
Now what do we do? I actually felt emotion for such a thing. It had no apparent effect on my life. So then why was I feeling sorrow for all those people who died?  
  
Cloud: Well! What now?  
  
Tifa: Well Barret, I think Marlene is still alive.  
  
Barret: Really?  
  
Tifa: Before they took Aeris she said that she was okay.  
  
Perry: Does Aeris have a house?  
  
Cloud: yes…it's near here. Why?  
  
Perry: Maybe Marlene is there.  
  
Barret: Why not? Let's go people!  
  
We all ran towards Sector 4…to Aeris' house. 


	4. Climbing that ^*$(%# pizza

So off to Aeris's House. I almost forgot where it was. Kept forgetting this was a game and not reality. Well is it? I don't wanna think about that now. It just makes me go in circles.  
  
Cloud: Aeris lives back here.  
  
Perry: What a dump.  
  
Barret: I sure hope Marlene is okay.  
  
Perry: She is.  
  
Barret: How are you so sure?  
  
Perry: Just instinct.  
  
Barret: …  
  
Perrry: Exactly.  
  
That got a giggle out of Tifa.  
  
Perry: hehe  
  
We arrived at Aeris' house. It was much more beautiful than the entire slum we came from. Flowers everywhere.  
  
Perry: How pretty!  
  
Cloud: Let's go inside.  
  
We all entered.  
  
Elmyra: Cloud, it's about Aeris right?  
  
Cloud: I'm sorry, the Shinra have her.  
  
Elmyra: I know. They were here.  
  
Cloud: You didn't stop them?  
  
Elmyra: Aeris wanted it. She had a small girl with her. She exchanged the girl's safety for her cooperation.  
  
Tifa: Must be Marlene.  
  
Barret: Marlene! I'm terrible sorry. Marlene is my daughter.  
  
Elmyra: You're her father? How could you leave her in such a situation?  
  
Barret: Don't get me started on this. I just wanna…well it's hard to explain.  
  
Elmyra: I understand. She's upstairs. Go see her.  
  
Barret: Marlene!!!!  
  
Barret ran full speed up the stairs.  
  
Cloud: Better see what's up.  
  
He soon followed.  
  
Tifa: This is my fault.  
  
Elmyra: Don't blame yourself.  
  
Tifa sat down at the table. I pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
Perry: You know it's not your fault.  
  
Tifa: Yea, but what can we do now?  
  
Perry: Get Aeris back. What else?  
  
Tifa: You sure we all have a chance?  
  
Perry: We have at least a little chance. And that could be a very good one.  
  
Tifa: But…  
  
Perry: NO butts! Don't put yourself down like that. Where is that optimist that I admire so much?  
  
Tifa: Well, she's right here!  
  
Perry: That's right! So what do you say?  
  
Tifa: Let's DO IT! Let's go get Aeris!  
  
Perry: There we go!  
  
Tifa: That helped a lot! Thanks so much!  
  
She kisses me on the cheek.  
  
Perry: There's one!  
  
Tifa: You still haven't forgotten that?  
  
Perry: Of course not. But thanks anyway.  
  
Barret: What's goin on down here?  
  
Cloud: Yeah.  
  
Perry: We've decided to go find Aeris.  
  
Cloud: We were just about to discuss it.  
  
Barret: Yeah, let's go. Sorry to ask this, but could you take care of Marlene for a bit longer?  
  
Elmyra: Of course! Just don't go killing yourself.  
  
We ran outside.  
  
Cloud: How do we find a way to the Shinra Building?  
  
Tifa: Maybe someone in Wall Market can help us.  
  
Perry: Good a place as any.  
  
Barret: Then let's move out foo's!  
  
We ran towards Sector 6, The Wall Market!  
  
Once we arrived at the Wall Market we had no idea where to go.  
  
Cloud: Where to search?  
  
Tifa: Maybe someone has some information how to reach the headquarters from here.  
  
Barret: I heard some odd weapon salesman usually knows about stuff as out of the ordinary as this.  
  
Cloud: I know where that is.  
  
We all followed Cloud to the weapon shop.  
  
Salesman: Hey, you're back! And I have a deal for you.  
  
Cloud: What would that be?  
  
As they spoke I looked at Tifa's gloves.  
  
They looked pretty old and not as powerful. I have quite a bit of gil, so…  
  
Perry: Yo! You got any fighting gloves?  
  
Other Salesman: Yup. Mythrill Claws, 1200 gil.  
  
Perry: I'll take em.  
  
We exchange the materials and I slowly walk over to Tifa.  
  
Tifa: Oh, hello Perry. What's behind your back?  
  
Perry: It's well…since you've been so kind to me…I decided to get you something.  
  
Tifa: A gift? You didn't have to.  
  
Perry: Well. I noticed your weapon is a little busted up. So I bought you this.  
  
I hold up the Mythrill Claw. Her face lit up.  
  
Tifa: Wow! This should help a lot! Thanks so much!  
  
Perry: No problem. I mean you gave me this sword.  
  
Thankfully she did, Marauder helped a lot in certain battles.  
  
She put the new gloves on.  
  
Tifa: They fit just perfectly.  
  
Perry: I'm so glad you like them.  
  
Tifa: Excellent.  
  
Cloud comes back with three bateries in his hand.  
  
Perry: What are they?  
  
Cloud: It appears we can climb up the plate and he says we need these on the way up.  
  
Barret: Les go!  
  
We exited the shop and headed for a back alley that some children showed us.  
  
Perry: Some wire!  
  
Cloud: This thing can't go all the way up the plate.  
  
Barret: What do you see when you look at it?  
  
Cloud: Just a normal wire.  
  
Barret: Well I see a golden shiny wire of hope.  
  
Perry: We don't have many other options. I'm willing to climb if you are.  
  
Tifa: Of course I'll climb.  
  
Cloud: Okay. Let's go!  
  
We began to climb up I was last up. Tifa was ahead of me. Barret, ahead of her with Cloud up front.  
  
Perry: This is difficult.  
  
Tifa: Just hang in there and climb.  
  
Easy for you to say. You can't see up your skirt from here, it's a little distracting at this height.  
  
Eventually we reached a bunch of wreckage that bridged a gap to a propeller.  
  
Cloud: Maybe if I put a battery here the propeller will work.  
  
He inserted the battery and the propeller moved in a position that allowed us to continue.  
  
Cloud: Another battery…  
  
We found this round sign that was down. With the battery in it rose up to a new level.  
  
Barret: Let's climb!  
  
Once up we found a beam swinging back and forth.  
  
Cloud: Guess we have to swing across.  
  
One by one we jumped and swung across.  
  
Perry: Hmm…  
  
Reluctantly I jumped and just made it but when I jumped across I wasn't going to make it.  
  
Perry: ahhh…  
  
I stopped falling all of a sudden. I looked up and Tifa had caught my hand.  
  
Perry: woah.  
  
She pulled me up.  
  
Perry: My hero.  
  
Tifa blushed a little.  
  
Perry: Let's hurry. I'm fine.  
  
Barret: Okay.  
  
After another quick climb it was before us. Shinra Headquarters.  
  
Cloud: Let's go!  
  
We ran ahead and there was the front door.  
  
(Now here are two parts to the story. The first is what happens if they climb up the back stairs. After that will be if they charged in head on. Just here for those of you that want to get to the better part.)  
  
The Stairs  
  
Cloud: They go up pretty far.  
  
Perry: Can't be more than 20 floors…  
  
Barret: I heard the building is over 60 floors.  
  
Perry: Jesus! You must be joking!  
  
Tifa: You could use the exercise.  
  
She ran up the stairs ahead of me.  
  
Perry: Hey wait up!  
  
I went after her.  
  
Perry: What was that supposed to mean? You calling me fat?  
  
Cloud: Those two are something.  
  
Barret: Who gives a %&*. Let's hurry!  
  
After about twenty minutes we reached floor…23!!!!  
  
Perry: Only 23!!!!!! What the hell? Whoever made this building should be shot about 50 times in the head!  
  
Tifa: You get mad easily.  
  
Perry: Well it's hard work.  
  
We kept going upward.  
  
Cloud: 48. Almost to 60.  
  
Perry: 13 to go.  
  
Barret: I thought it was 12.  
  
Perry: You forgot to count this floor. We didn't pass it yet.  
  
Barret: Who cares?  
  
Perry: Let's continue.  
  
Floor 56.  
  
Tifa: 1385…1386…  
  
Perry: What are you doing Tifa?  
  
Tifa: Counting the steps…1387…1388.  
  
Perry: Damn are we there yet?  
  
Cloud: Let's see…  
  
After another couple minutes.  
  
Barret: Finally, Floor 60!  
  
Perry: Bout damn time!  
  
Tifa: Get your game face on!  
  
I drank a Potion I had to restore my energy.  
  
Cloud: Ready let's go!  
  
  
  
Now for the way in head on!  
  
  
  
Front Desk  
  
Receptionist: I'm terribly sorry but you need an appointment.  
  
Barret: Don't need no appointment. Anyone you don't want an ass full of lead better get the &*#% outta the way!  
  
Guards: Think that's AVALANCHE? Seize them!  
  
Two guards ran at us.  
  
Tifa: Take that.  
  
She cast Fire on one of them and one slash from me killed him.  
  
The other threw a grenade at us but we avoided it and it exploded outside.  
  
He threw another but I took my sword and hit it back at him. He picked it up to re-throw but it detonated in his hands.  
  
Barret: To the top!!!  
  
We dashed up the stairs and made it to the elevator.  
  
Cloud: I was hoping not to cause such a ruckus til we saved Aeris.  
  
Barret: Oh come on. We'll get outta this mess.  
  
The elevator went black.  
  
Perry: What happened? Where is everyone?  
  
The lights came back on and the numbers at the top were going nuts.  
  
Barret: Don't care where! Just stop the damn thing.  
  
He pushed the button and we were on to Floor 38.  
  
The door opened and two guards were aiming their guns at us.  
  
They opened fire but Tifa took the blow for me.  
  
Tifa: Ahh.  
  
The Fire materia fell out of her hand. I picked it up and decided to use it.  
  
The two were torched a little, but Barret finished them off.  
  
Perry: Tifa! You okay?  
  
The doors closed and the elevator moved oddly again.  
  
Tifa: ugh…yeah…Cure!  
  
She healed the injury she suffered.  
  
Perry: Take more than that to stop you I guess.  
  
Tifa: yeah.  
  
Cloud: Get ready…Floor 49.  
  
The doors swung open but some scared employee was there.  
  
Employee: Um…I've got the wrong floor…BYE.  
  
The doors closed and we ended up on Floor 60. Finally.  
  
Cloud: Be Ready! 


	5. An intimate rest

Chapter 5: Searching the Shinra Building  
  
*After being corrected by someone, forgot the name, the party is on floor 59 and not 60, I haven't played that part in awhile so I can't be expected to remember that too well.  
  
  
  
Barret: Alright let's go!  
  
Two guards dressed in red approached us.  
  
Guard: Seize!  
  
Perry: Fire!  
  
Putting my sword in the ground I levitated in midair and then spread my arms and cast Fire on him.  
  
Guard: Double Shot!  
  
He shot me twice which hurt a bit.  
  
Tifa: You okay?  
  
Perry: I've had worse.  
  
Barret: Die &*$%((*  
  
Barret unloaded into the Guard and killed him.  
  
Guard #2: Double Shot!  
  
He shot Tifa twice this time.  
  
Tifa: Now I'm angry!  
  
She flexed her muscles on her arms a bit and…  
  
Tifa: Beat Rush!  
  
She charged at the Guard and pummeled him multiple times.  
  
Tifa: Somersault!  
  
She then did a backflip kicking him in the head. His body came apart and he was a black soldier on rollerskates???  
  
Cloud: My turn!  
  
He slashed the soldier and killed him.  
  
Cloud: What's this?  
  
He picked up Keycard 60. We used it to go up to Floor 60.  
  
Cloud: This is it!  
  
Barret: Don't let your guard down.  
  
Tifa: I hope Aeris is okay.  
  
Perry: …  
  
I couldn't think of anything to say. I gazed out at the world from the elevator. It was massive. I enjoyed the view.  
  
Cloud: Let's hurry.  
  
Now we had to sneak past the guards patrolling.  
  
Slowly but surely we snuck past.  
  
On the floor above we had to find another card key.  
  
Barret: I heard this is where the major works.  
  
Tifa: We could probably get his help.  
  
Perry: Might be easier than you think.  
  
I remembered all we had to do was to guess the word he thought of. Shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Mayor: Who are all of you?  
  
Barret: We're from AVALANCHE. Can you help us get to the floors above.  
  
Mayor: Heck I can get you to the Floor the Meeting is on.  
  
Cloud: Meeting?  
  
Mayor: All the big wigs are holding some meeting about this girl they captured.  
  
Perry: Must be Aeris.  
  
Tifa: Well how do you get us there?  
  
Mayor: I'm thinking of a word. It describes the kind of feeling I have towards the Shinra.  
  
Perry: …be more specific  
  
Mayor: What do I think I am compared to the Shinra?  
  
Perry: ……………King…  
  
Mayor: A smart fellow. That's correct. I'm the King. Screw those Shinra bastards!!  
  
Perry: So will you get us to the Floor above?  
  
Mayor: Yup here is Keycard 66!(I'm skipping the optional crap)  
  
Cloud: Thanks.  
  
Mayor: And because your smart friend got it right the first try I'll throw in this.  
  
He hands me and Elemental Materia.  
  
Perry: Thanks.  
  
Mayor: Now get up there and get those idiots. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
We all kinda backed out of the office slowly.  
  
Barret: What a weird ^*%#  
  
Tifa: At least he helped.  
  
Cloud: We'll have to thank Perry for that.  
  
Tifa: Yeah, how did you guess it first try?  
  
Perry: Psychic powers!  
  
I waved my hands in her face creating that atmosphere.  
  
Tifa: Sure.  
  
We made our way to Floor 66.  
  
Perry: Meeting should be held here.  
  
Cloud: Let's try and find a way to hear it.  
  
Barret: Maybe the vents.  
  
Perry: But where would a vent be?  
  
Tifa: The bathroom?  
  
Cloud: Probably. Let's check.  
  
We all marched to the bathroom.  
  
Barret: Let's go. I think a vent is in this stall.  
  
We entered and one by one went into the vent.  
  
Tifa: Men's rooms are very different.  
  
Perry: I didn't want to hear that now…  
  
Tifa: Sorry…just saying cause…  
  
Cloud: Ugh…now's not the time Tifa.  
  
Tifa: tee-hee Guess so!  
  
We crawled through until we were over the meeting.  
  
Barret: That's a lot of suits.  
  
We listened for what seemed like hours. The game made it go faster. Guess this is what meetings in real life are like.  
  
Cloud: This is going on a long time.  
  
Perry: You're telling me…  
  
Tifa apparently got bored from this and fell asleep on my shoulder.  
  
Perry: She must have really gotten bored.  
  
Barret: These guys are really planning somthin big…  
  
Cloud: It looks like they want to use Aeris to find them the Promised Land. Which will help them get more Mako.  
  
Barret: Those &($&($*&@)(&#(#&$(#%*&)#&(#%&#)  
  
*Kinda went overboard there but just imagine one long strand of swears.  
  
Cloud: Let's go.  
  
Perry: What about Sleepy Head?  
  
Barret: Can't just carry her around.  
  
Perry: I think a gym or something is on a lower floor. I'll take her down to rest.  
  
Cloud: Go ahead. We'll come get you when we find something.  
  
After spending a lot of time getting Tifa out of the vent we split up.  
  
Cloud and Barret went off to find a way to the upper floors and I took Tifa downstairs to the gym.  
  
Perry: Hmm…must be some beds or a resting place somewhere.  
  
I had to carry her in my arms because my sword would have hurt her.  
  
Perry: Geeze Tifa. You could stand to lose a few pounds.  
  
Eventually I found the resting room.  
  
Perry: Hmm…A fresh blanket with your name on it.  
  
I gently placed her on the sleeping bag, removed her shoes and gloves and undid her hair. I knew she slept like that since our meeting in Sector 7.  
  
I placed her in the bag comfortably and zipped it up.  
  
Perry: Pleasant dreams hottie.  
  
I almost felt silly. I was constantly flirting with this girl. Why? I mean she would never go out with a guy like me even if it was a promise she made. Besides back home regular girls won't go out with me, what makes me think this super hot one would?  
  
Perry: I could sleep myself.  
  
I found another sleeping bag and put it next to hers.  
  
Perry: You're beautiful Tifa…  
  
Brushing some hair from her face I slowly fell asleep.  
  
……………  
  
Perry: Oh.  
  
Where was I?  
  
Perry: Looks different.  
  
I was in a familiar looking place.  
  
Perry: Cloud? Barret? Tifa?  
  
No response.  
  
Perry: Wait isn't that…my house…?  
  
It was. I was home again. However I still had the sword and get up from Final Fantasy.  
  
Before I could open the front door I woke up.  
  
Perry: Huh?  
  
Tifa: Perry, where are we?  
  
Perry: Oh, you fell asleep in the vent so I took you down here to rest. Barret and Cloud are going on ahead and they'll come back when they've found something.  
  
Tifa: Oh you brought me here?  
  
Perry: Yeah.  
  
Tifa: Thank you. I must have been tired.  
  
Perry: I was too. That's why I'm resting here too.  
  
Tifa: Oh. You know…  
  
Perry: What is it?  
  
Tifa: You've been so nice to me ever since we met.  
  
Perry: What's wrong with that?  
  
Tifa: Nothing. It's just that you are the nicest person I've ever met. I trust you the most.  
  
Perry: Wow! I'm honored! Thank you.  
  
Tifa: No, I know you feel something for me…  
  
Perry: I do.  
  
Tifa: And I think I…I…I can't…  
  
Perry: I know what you mean. You feel the same back. Right?  
  
Tifa: I can't say…  
  
Perry: Than nod yes or no.  
  
She nodded her head up and down.  
  
Perry: Wow…  
  
Tifa: What's wrong?  
  
Perry: Never imagined that you'd feel this way.  
  
Tifa: Well. I do…  
  
She leaned over to me and found myself leaning too. Eventually our lips met and we were in a long passionate kiss.  
  
This is my first kiss. I never imagined it to end up like this.  
  
After what seemed like a millenium we backed away.  
  
Perry: That was amazing.  
  
Tifa: Really?  
  
Perry: Well it's my first kiss so it has to be the best one.  
  
Tifa: Glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
  
Perry: This is like nothing I've ever imagined.  
  
Was I right? I never imagined Tifa Lockheart would fall in love with me. But unfortunately we can't spend time together because of the Shinra and such.  
  
Perry: We both know we won't be able to spend time like this together long.  
  
Tifa: I know.  
  
Perry: But when we get out of here and have time alone let's make the best of it.  
  
Tifa: okay.  
  
We both felt rested and so we got up and got our things together.  
  
Perry: Cloud and Barret should be back soon.  
  
Tifa: Yeah.  
  
I leaded up against the wall and thought to myself.  
  
I sure hope this new relationship doesn't interfere with the goal at hand here. But Tifa knows as much as I do what must be done. Lucky me. I got a smart one. Hehe  
  
Tifa: Whatcha thinking about?  
  
Perry: stuff…  
  
Tifa: What kind of stuff?  
  
I didn't want to tell her what I really thought so I decided to be the "player".  
  
Perry: …you…  
  
Tifa: What about me?  
  
What I said afterwards wasn't really using my head before I spoke.  
  
Perry: your ches…  
  
I stopped myself but she figured out what I was saying.  
  
Tifa: My chest eh?  
  
I didn't want to respond. I didn't want to say that.  
  
She walked up to me slowly with a sinister look on her face.  
  
Tifa: Well…  
  
She came very close to me.  
  
Tifa: Is that all you see me as?  
  
Perry: Of course not.  
  
Luckily I said that in a calm tone to hide what I had said.  
  
Tifa: I don't mind entirely. Just keep it to a minimum.  
  
Perry: Sure…thing…  
  
She continued to get closer. She pressed her breasts against my chest.  
  
Tifa: You're heart is beating quickly.  
  
Perry: So is yours.  
  
Then she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my shoulders.  
  
Perry: What's this?  
  
Tifa: I'm drawn to you. Don't you feel drawn to me?  
  
Perry: Yeah I do.  
  
I placed my arms around her too.  
  
After a few minutes we broke away.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Cloud: Hey, we found something very important. Come quickly.  
  
Barret: Yeah, I think we found Aeris.  
  
Perry: Really let's go!  
  
We all ran up to the highest floor possible.  
  
  
  
(had to add the romance part sooner or later. But that's not all that happens with the lovely couple. Well…….just wait and see.) 


	6. His Precious Specimen

Chapter 6: His Precious Specimen  
  
Cloud: We found something up on Floor 67.  
  
Barret: Seems that Hojo guy has somethin.  
  
Perry: We'd better get going then.  
  
Cloud: Let's go.  
  
We all ran to the elevator.  
  
Cloud pushed the up button to get to Floor 66.  
  
Barret: Seems Hojo left the door open to that floor. So we need to take the stairs from here.  
  
Tifa gazed out the window on the world.  
  
Perry: Wonderful view, eh?  
  
Tifa: Yeah.  
  
I had the urge to put my arm around her, but with Cloud and Barret there…  
  
Perry(whisper): Should we tell Cloud and Barret about us?  
  
Tifa(whisper): I don't think so. Cloud has…well…it would interfere with this whole thing.  
  
Perry(whisper): Yeah, you're right.  
  
I noticed Cloud and Barret weren't looking so I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Tifa(whisper): Oh. Thank you.  
  
Perry: No biggie.  
  
We reached Floor 67.  
  
Cloud: Let's go! The stairs are this way.  
  
We walked to the stars and went up. Like they said, the door was unlocked.  
  
Barret: Where is Hojo?  
  
Cloud: Maybe back this way.  
  
We ran down a hall with a sign marked "Test Lab Elevator"  
  
We arrived in a small hallway with boxes and some red creature in a tube.  
  
Perry: Someone's coming.  
  
We all hid behind some boxes and watched a man talk with Hojo.  
  
Perry: What are they saying?  
  
Hojo: What a beautiful specimen. Move it upstairs.  
  
Man: Right away.  
  
As the two left the area we came out and looked.  
  
Tifa: This thing is going to be used in some kind of experiment.  
  
Cloud looked into some tube and collapsed.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
I looked inside and saw Jenova. Without her head. I could taste my own vomit after that.  
  
Barret: Where the &%)*s it's god damn head?  
  
Cloud: It's alive. Still moving.  
  
Tifa: Cloud, be strong.  
  
Cloud: Let's keep moving.  
  
Perry: There looks like there is an elevator in the back. We can use it to get upstairs I think.  
  
We made our way to the back.  
  
Upstairs we encountered Hojo.  
  
Cloud: YOU! Give back Aeris!  
  
Hojo: hmm…that's her name? I didn't see why a name mattered.  
  
Barret: You monster!  
  
Hojo: I'm just lending a hand to an endangered specie.  
  
Tifa: That's terrible. Aeris is a human being.  
  
Perry: That's right. She's a person too. So why don't you give her back before I remove you from existence?  
  
Hojo: Kill me? And what? This machinery is very delicate. Who would operate it without me?  
  
Cloud: He's right. Stand down.  
  
Perry: Damn you!  
  
Hojo: Bring in the specimen.  
  
The elevator in the test chamber moved up and the red creature was now with Aeris and it didn't seem to like her.  
  
Cloud: Barret, do something?  
  
Barret: Stand back!  
  
He fired multiple rounds into the chamber doors and the chamber got white.  
  
Hojo: NO! My precious specimen!  
  
He opened the door and the red creature pounced on Hojo.  
  
Cloud: Aeris are you alright?  
  
Aeris: Yeah. Thanks!  
  
She ran out of the chamber and before Cloud could leave he stopped dead.  
  
Tifa: What is it?  
  
Cloud: The elevator is moving.  
  
Red creature: He's rather strong. I'll help you out!  
  
Tifa: It talked!  
  
Red creature: I'll talk as much as you want later.  
  
Cloud: What's you name?  
  
Red creature: Hojo has named me Red XIII. You may call me what you wish.  
  
Cloud: So it'll be you, me, and Barret. Tifa, Perry, keep Aeris safe.  
  
As they went to face the monster I grabbed Aeris by the arm and led her to safety with Tifa.  
  
Aeris: So, you made it this far.  
  
Perry: yup.  
  
Tifa: He's a tough one.  
  
Perry: You would know.  
  
Aeris: What's the deal here?  
  
Tifa: What deal?  
  
Aeris: Nevermind. I'll tell you later.  
  
We watched as Cloud and the others slowly beat the creature into submission.  
  
Barret: Take that sucker!  
  
After the creature was presumed dead we all came back together.  
  
Cloud: Is Aeris alright?  
  
Tifa: She's seems alright. In many ways.  
  
Barret: Don't seem to see why we're here anymore so let's get the hell outta this building.  
  
Perry: Yeah.  
  
Cloud: Let's go to Floor 66.  
  
Perry: We can't just wander around in a large group. Let's split up.  
  
Red XIII: A wise decision. Who shall be the groups?  
  
Cloud: I'll take Barret and Red XIII.  
  
Perry: And that leaves me with the ladies.  
  
Tifa: Don't flatter yourself.  
  
Perry: hehehe  
  
Cloud: …just get down there as soon as possible.  
  
They went ahead, then we all followed after collecting some Potions scattered around the place.  
  
Tifa: Let's go.  
  
After arriving in the elevator we were captured when we reached the bottom.  
  
Soldier: Don't move!  
  
Guards with guns surrounded us.  
  
Perry: We can't win this one.  
  
They took us away to a prison on this very floor.  
  
I was locked up with Aeris.  
  
Perry: Hey, don't be so rude!  
  
Aeris: This is going to get tricky.  
  
Perry: yeah. Wonder what cell Tifa is in?  
  
Aeris: I knew it.  
  
Perry: Knew what?  
  
Aeris: you like Tifa.  
  
Perry: …well…  
  
I was turning a very bright red. Luckily most of my face was covered from a cloak I wore. (think, Auron)  
  
Aeris: I could tell by the way you both stood together.  
  
I thought back to when we rescued Aeris and realized that Tifa and I stood very close together.  
  
Perry: What do you plan to do with that information?  
  
Aeris: nothing.  
  
From behind the wall I thought I heard a voice.  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
Tifa: Just what I was thinking.  
  
Aeris: Don't worry I'll keep it a secret.  
  
Tifa: I hope so.  
  
Aeris: You two are something.  
  
Perry: Yea.  
  
Tifa: Sure.  
  
Aeris: So, what do we do now?  
  
Perry: I'm going to bed.  
  
I was heading for the bed and looked at Aeris for a second. Then I headed for the wall and lied down next to it.  
  
Perry: Pleasant dreams.  
  
As I slept the two girls continued to talk.  
  
Aeris: So you really like him?  
  
Tifa: Well…  
  
Aeris: Don't act all embarrassed.  
  
Tifa: Is he asleep.  
  
Aeris went up to me and checked to see if I was sleeping.  
  
Aeris: He's sleeping soundly.  
  
Tifa: It turns out that I…  
  
Aeris: Oh my gosh!  
  
Tifa: I know! I'm in a terrible spot here.  
  
Aeris: I see.  
  
Tifa: Do not tell Perry about it. Keep it safe.  
  
Aeris: Okay.  
  
Aeris slowly went off to sleep.  
  
In the morning I woke up and found that Cloud had opened my door.  
  
Perry: Cloud, how'd you open the door?  
  
Cloud: Well after we got captured I woke and found mine open.  
  
Perry: I'll wake up Aeris.  
  
Getting to my feet I went over to Aeris' bed.  
  
Perry: Aeris.  
  
She wouldn't wake. I nudged her slightly. Nothing. Then I thought of an old trick. I plugged her nose and she woke up gagging.  
  
Aeris: cough…what was that for?  
  
Perry: You wouldn't wake up.  
  
Aeris: How'd the door open?  
  
Perry: Cloud did it. But let's get moving. It turns out that something is amiss here.  
  
  
  
(Something is amiss, and its not the Shinra Building. Just what did Tifa say to Aeris through the wall? And why would Perry not want to know that?) 


	7. Who are you anyway?

Chapter 7: Who are you anyway?  
  
As I woke up Aeris to get out of the cell Tifa came in.  
  
Tifa: We should get going.  
  
Red XIII: I can smell the source of this. It leads up.  
  
Cloud: Tifa, Aeris, come with me.  
  
Barret: Me and newcomer will stay and clean.  
  
Again with my name.  
  
Perry: What now?  
  
Barret: Dunno. Let's follow them.  
  
The two of us walked on. Following the trail of blood.  
  
Barret: Now that I think of it. We don't know where you come from.  
  
Perry: oh.  
  
I forgot about that. I come from another reality. But who would believe that? I had to make something up quickly. Unfortunately the only thing I could think of was getting near Sin's toxins. But it wouldn't work here. My scar!  
  
Perry: I don't remember.  
  
I felt my forehead where the scar is.  
  
Barret: Must be that amnesia thing.  
  
Perry: I think so. I don't remember my past to well.  
  
Barret: Good enough for me.  
  
We arrived at Floor 70, The president's office.  
  
Perry: Huh?  
  
Barret: He's…dead! The president of Shinra Incorporated is dead!  
  
Tifa: Then this sword must belong to.  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth!  
  
Tifa: He's still alive?  
  
Cloud: Must be. Only he can use that weapon.  
  
A helicopter is whistling by outside.  
  
Barret: Rufus! ^&(& I forgot about him!  
  
Cloud: Who?  
  
Barret: Vice President Rufus, The president's son.  
  
We marched outside to confront this new guy.  
  
Rufus: Who are you guys?  
  
We all did our introductions.  
  
Perry: Perry! An aloof guardian!  
  
I always considered myself an aloof guardian, watching out for those that paid no attention to me.  
  
Rufus: What a crew?  
  
Cloud: Guys you need to get out of here!  
  
Barret: Say whut?  
  
Cloud: Just do it! This is a crisis for the planet.  
  
Barret: The hell's that mean?  
  
Cloud: Just do it! I'll explain later.  
  
We all ran until we came to floor 69.  
  
Aeris: Cloud! I just thought of something!  
  
Tifa: I'll stay and wait. You gotta get out of here.  
  
Aeris: Alright.  
  
Perry: I stay too! It's not safe alone here.  
  
Tifa: Fine.  
  
The three others leave.  
  
Tifa:  
  
Perry: What's wrong? You don't look happy to see me.  
  
Tifa: It's just…oh its nothing.  
  
Approaching her I put my arms around her waist.  
  
Perry: You can tell me.  
  
Tifa: It's…I'd rather not.  
  
Perry: Alright. It wouldn't hurt to keep it in.  
  
Tifa: Thanks.  
  
Perry: That's what lovers are here for.  
  
She was thinking something about me. But judging on her expression it wasn't good.  
  
Perry: Please cheer up.  
  
Tifa: I'll try. It's just I don't want to hurt you.  
  
Perry: I trust you won't.  
  
Tifa: Let me enjoy this moment. Please.  
  
Perry: Sure thing.  
  
She too wrapped her arms around me leaning her head on my chest.  
  
Perry: As long as we can.  
  
Tifa: Ok…  
  
She was crying. Why? It was like she had something she didn't want me to find out.  
  
Perry: Why are you crying?  
  
Tifa: …sniff…oh it's…well…I have something to tell you…  
  
Perry: Go on.  
  
Tifa: It's-  
  
She is cut off by Cloud running down the stairs.  
  
She pushes me away with more force than she should have.  
  
Perry: Woah.  
  
Tifa: What happened to Rufus?  
  
Cloud: I couldn't finish him.  
  
Tifa: Aeris and the others should be down on Floor 1 by now.  
  
Perry: We should go meet up with them.  
  
Running to the elevator we entered and pushed the button to go down to Floor 1.  
  
On the elevator ride I decided to talk to Tifa. What did she want to tell me?  
  
Perry: What was it you were saying earlier?  
  
Tifa: Oh…it's…  
  
Again we were cut off. A giant helicopter machine came whirling down.  
  
Perry: Heli Gunner!  
  
It was Heli Gunner alright. Except he looked very badly damaged. Must have been from Aeris and the others.  
  
Cloud: Save it you two! Time to rock.  
  
Perry: You do know we are useless? We can't physically attack it from here.  
  
Tifa: Than Magic will be our answer.  
  
She casts a spell of Ice at it.  
  
Perry: Good move! Now for Fire!  
  
I used my fire spell but it barely singed it.  
  
Perry: Anyone got Bolt!  
  
Cloud: Coming right up!  
  
He cast a Bolt spell on it. The machine looked damaged.  
  
Heli Gunner: Attack Pattern AC!  
  
It flipped on its side and used its front and bottom right cannon on Tifa.  
  
She was poisoned and fell asleep.  
  
Perry: Man. She don't look too good.  
  
Searching frantically through my pockets I found a Potion.  
  
Perry: Won't cure the poison but will slow the effects!  
  
Tilting her head upward I poured the liquid down her throat.  
  
Perry: Gotta wake her up.  
  
Cloud: Keep trying! I'll use Bolt's to distract it!  
  
Perry: Gotcha!  
  
He continued to blast it with Lightning. I kept thinking of ways to wake Tifa.  
  
Perry: Attack her!  
  
I didn't want it to hurt so I tried to make it as weak as possible.  
  
Cutting her a bit she woke up. Still feeling sick from poison.  
  
Tifa: ugh…I don't feel so good…  
  
Perry: I'd use Cure on yourself quickly.  
  
Tifa: ok…  
  
She used Cure to counter act my attack.  
  
Cloud: Say goodnight!  
  
He gave it one more Bolt, which caused it to malfunction and dive down to the ground below. A loud explosion was heard.  
  
Perry: That was difficult.  
  
Cloud: Here Tifa.  
  
He handed her an Antidote. She drank it to cure the poison.  
  
Tifa: Thanks Cloud.  
  
She gave him a happy smile. To me it seemed like she really appreciated it. No, I'm over exaggerating. She loves me. We were a couple. I didn't have to worry. Did I?  
  
Perry: We're on Floor 1.  
  
Cloud: I'll meet up later.  
  
As Tifa and I got out of the elevator he went up another floor.  
  
Barret: What's going on? Where's Cloud?  
  
Tifa: No time to explain. Let's hurry.  
  
Aeris: But where is he?  
  
Tifa: Just follow me.  
  
We all followed her to the back where the truck was.  
  
I heard another engine start up and Cloud rode down the stairs in a motorcycle.  
  
Barret: Hop in!  
  
I jumped in the rear and Tifa drove it up the stairs to Floor 3. Guess this is the motorcycle chase.  
  
Tifa: Hang on guys!  
  
Cloud revved the motor and shot through the window to the highway. We soon followed.  
  
When we landed it felt like I was about to fall out.  
  
Perry: I think we were spotted.  
  
Barret: Yeah. That damn Shinra was eyin the building.  
  
Cloud: Guys alright.  
  
He drove up alongside of us and then looked back.  
  
Cloud: Company!  
  
The Shinra was getting bikers of their own after us.  
  
Cloud: I'll hold em off.  
  
Taking out his sword he swiped at multiple troops knocking them over.  
  
Perry: I could help too!  
  
Barret: Same here. Long range style!  
  
He shot at a distant soldier knocking him down.  
  
As one red one came next to us I took my sword and cut him across the head. Obviously he went tumbling down behind us.  
  
After what seemed like forever the troops withdrew.  
  
Perry: They're running?  
  
Barret: That was odd.  
  
Then came a larger "thing".  
  
Perry: Motor Ball.  
  
Cloud came up to us again.  
  
Cloud: When we stop I want Perry and Aeris to help me fight it.  
  
Perry: I'm with you!  
  
Aeris gave a nod from the passenger side.  
  
We ended the highway.  
  
Perry: Let's go Aeris!  
  
Tifa: Careful guys!  
  
Perry: Don't worry Tif we'll be back soon.  
  
The beast charged and knocked all of us over.  
  
Aeris: Ouch. Who makes such a thing with spike wheels?  
  
Perry: Whoever it is it's gonna die.  
  
Cloud: Bolt should work well here.  
  
He shocked it like he did Heli Gunner.  
  
Perry: Guess what? Take this?  
  
I found an S-Mine in the Shinra Building. I threw it at the machine and it caused heavy damage.  
  
It bent down and spewed fire, which really hurt us.  
  
Aeris: Don't worry! Healing Wind!  
  
She used her Limit skill to heal all the damage we received.  
  
Cloud: Hey Perry? You got your Limit?  
  
Perry: Hell yes!  
  
Cloud: Use it after mine!  
  
He rushing in to Cross Slash after he cut the "kanji" He flipped over my head and I came in with…  
  
Perry: Giant Swing!  
  
The Golf like swing was immense.  
  
Cloud: It should almost be dead.  
  
With one last Bolt the thing exploded multiple times and was gone.  
  
Perry: That was fun!  
  
Tifa: You okay guys?  
  
Perry: Just fine.  
  
Cloud: Same here.  
  
I expected her to run up and hug me. Well we can't have everything.  
  
Barret: What now?  
  
Cloud: I still have to settle it up with Sephiroth.  
  
Tifa: I'm coming too.  
  
Perry: Me too!  
  
Aeris: Same here.  
  
Cloud: Alright.  
  
Tifa: Then. Goodbye Midgar!  
  
After climbing down a cable to the outskirts. And having Aeris land on me…we set out for beyond. First to Kalm.  
  
Tifa: Perry when we get to Kalm we'll have time to relax a bit.  
  
Perry: Great!  
  
Walking away she had a worried look on her face.  
  
Perry: What's up with Tifa lately?  
  
  
  
What is up with her? Well you'll find out soon enough. 


	8. The Painful Secret

Chapter 8: The Painful Secret  
  
As we all marched towards Kalm we had our share of battles. However we eventually reached it intact.  
  
Cloud: Let's go to our rooms. I'll fill us all in later.  
  
Tifa and I reserved a room.  
  
Perry: Wanna tell me what's on your mind?  
  
Tifa: Not just yet. I want to do something first.  
  
What did she have in mind?  
  
After we unpacked all our things we met in the lounge area in back and talked about Cloud's story with Sephiroth.  
  
Red XIII: What a fascinating story.  
  
Cloud: That's how it was.  
  
Tifa: …  
  
Aeris: We still haven't rested yet. Let's get some sleep.  
  
After Tifa and I arrived in our bedroom we both realized one thing.  
  
Perry and Tifa: Only one bed?  
  
Perry: I'll sleep on the floor.  
  
Tifa: No, it's okay. You can sleep with me if you want.  
  
Perry: oh thanks.  
  
It was dark out. We both decided to hit the hay for now.  
  
Tifa: Hey!  
  
She threw a pillow at my head.  
  
Perry: What was that for?  
  
Tifa: I was being cute and spontaneous.  
  
Perry: Your going down.  
  
I threw the pillow back at her but she dodged it. However I came in and tackled her on the bed.  
  
Tifa: oof…wow…you're quick…  
  
Perry: Your stronger than that.  
  
Tifa: I know.  
  
She flipped me over and was on top of me now.  
  
Perry: Woah. Should've seen that coming.  
  
Tifa: Now I have you.  
  
Perry: do your worst.  
  
She unstrapped her suspenders and her breasts seemed to stick out more.  
  
Perry: Oh my…  
  
Tifa: Let me enjoy this one last time.  
  
Perry: Sure.  
  
Last? Must've misheard her.  
  
She let herself lie down on top of me and went in for a series of kisses.  
  
Perry: Oh, I love you Tifa.  
  
Tifa: yeah.  
  
Yeah? What was that? Usually you say I love you too.  
  
Slowly we both drifted off into dream land.  
  
I was back in that place from before.  
  
Perry: Where am I?  
  
The surroundings looked like my room.  
  
Perry: Home?  
  
It must have been home.  
  
Then I woke up.  
  
Tifa: you awake.  
  
Perry: Am now.  
  
Tifa: Well I think I should tell you something.  
  
Perry: You sound so worried.  
  
Tifa: I'm afraid of what may happen.  
  
Perry: Oh come on what could go-  
  
Tifa: Perry! Let me speak!  
  
Perry: …  
  
Tifa: Over the past couple of days I've been thinking. And I don't get the feeling towards you I thought I would.  
  
Perry: We haven't been together that long though.  
  
Tifa: I feel feelings towards someone else.  
  
Perry: But, I…love you.  
  
Tifa: But I DON' LOVE YOU!  
  
Perry: wha…ahh…ah…  
  
I was speechless. What was there to say? The woman whom I thought loved me as much as I loved her back just said she has no feelings for me and doesn't love me. OUT LOUD!  
  
Perry: ahh…ah…ah…  
  
I felt my eyes water and without thinking I dashed out the door past the other party members in the lobby and into town. Anywhere else but here.  
  
I parked under the bridge near the shops. Lying on the ground crying. I had never felt so sad. She just played me for a fool. I trusted her more than anyone. I gave her my heart. Turns out she just broke it.  
  
After an hour or so Aeris came to find me.  
  
Aeris: There you…you alright?  
  
I tried to speak but I couldn't find out how. As hard as I tried nothing came out.  
  
Perry: …  
  
Aeris: What's the matter? Was it Tifa?  
  
I couldn't say a word. I tried again to speak but this time Aeris knew something was wrong.  
  
Aeris: Oh no.  
  
The others were waiting at the inn outside when we walked up.  
  
Barret: Where have you been?  
  
Aeris: I afraid he can't answer you.  
  
Cloud: How come?  
  
Aeris: he's…he…Perry's lost his voice.  
  
They all stood there in awe upon hearing this.  
  
Barret: What do ya mean lost his voice?  
  
Aeris: He can't say anything. He's tried but can't speak at all.  
  
Tifa: Oh no! I'm so sorry Perry.  
  
I gave her an expression that said it wasn't her fault. It probably wasn't hers. It was mine. I just didn't treat her right or didn't do the right things. DAMN! Why is it that when I get close to a relationship something manages to take it away from me? It's not fair! I can't win! I just can't.  
  
Cloud: Is he okay otherwise?  
  
Aeris: I think so. I think something happened to him to make him so down like this.  
  
Red XIII: I doubt he'll get his voice back easily. I think if something hurt him he'll have to put it past him before he can speak once more.  
  
Barret: But in the meantime we got Sephiroth to worry about.  
  
Cloud: Let's go guys.  
  
Tifa: Perry, I'm sorry. I never meant for this.  
  
I didn't want to but I gave her this look of hatred and anger.  
  
We left Kalm and headed northeast. I was so depressed. Great, not only did I have my heart destroy but my voice too.  
  
Aeris: Don't be too sad Perry. We'll find a way to restore your voice.  
  
I didn't want her to get too close to me. I walked ahead of her to avoid this. I didn't want people to get close. Just to protect myself. I felt like I could never let someone that close again.  
  
The Chocobo Ranch was ahead. This wasn't turning out to be my morning.  
  
I noticed Aeris walk over to Tifa to discuss things. If I could speak I'd tell her to just drop it. That's Aeris for you…trying to make everything better, no matter what.  
  
Tifa: Oh, hi Aeris.  
  
Aeris: Hello. Say, care to talk about what happened to you two?  
  
Tifa: I'd rather not.  
  
Aeris: What happened? It may help us get him better.  
  
Tifa: well. You remember what I told you in the Shinra Building?  
  
Aeris: OH!  
  
She got a surprised look on her face. I happened to be listening in and cared to listen longer.  
  
Tifa: Yeah. It turns out that I really care more for…that other person much more than I do Perry.  
  
As if my heart wasn't broken enough. MUCH MORE? Then why the hell did she pretend to be attracted to me? Out of everything bad that's happened to me this is the worst. Oh if I could speak I'd be screaming at the top of my lungs right about now. But I couldn't. I had become a combination of Ward and Garnet. Strong but mute because of a great tragedy.  
  
Aeris: Oh, poor Perry. He's taking this very badly though.  
  
Tifa: I know. He's like this because today I…  
  
Aeris: I know. We could all hear you. You screamed it.  
  
Tifa: Oh no!  
  
What? Everyone heard it? This is just awful. Now they all think I'm some kind of fool for trying to be with Tifa. Oh Jesus, give me the strength!  
  
Aeris: He must be completely crushed.  
  
Tifa: I know. I feel just terrible. I mean when we first knew him was always kinda cheerful and supportive and helpful. Now look at him. Now he's just isolated himself from us.  
  
I had. Everyone was traveling in a semi-close group, but I remained at a distance.  
  
Aeris: And he can't speak anymore, and he's been just kinda in that rut he's made.  
  
MY rut? I didn't do this to myself, I thought, or did I?  
  
Tifa: I wish I could do something.  
  
Aeris: I doubt he'll listen to you. I mean if this happened to you would you listen to him?  
  
Tifa: Yeah.  
  
Aeris: I do it then.  
  
Tifa: Oh no. You barely know him.  
  
Aeris: Don't worry. I'll get through to him.  
  
Tifa: I hope you know what you're doing.  
  
I saw Aeris walking over and decided to see where she was going with her plan.  
  
Aeris: Hi Perry. How are you?  
  
Perry: …  
  
Aeris: Oh I forgot. You can't say. Silly me.  
  
I thought to myself that her plan sucked so far.  
  
Aeris: Well. If you ever feel like being with a friendly face just let me know. I'll make time for you.  
  
I nodded at that idea. I just hope that I don't try to get carried away.  
  
Aeris: That's good to know.  
  
Even though I couldn't speak I moved my lips. The words I would've said were "Thanks…sis"  
  
Aeris: What was that? I got that thanks part but what was that last one?  
  
Lipping "sis" again she got the message.  
  
Aeris: Oh. I see how you could say that. We do have things in common. I don't mind then if you consider me your little sister.  
  
Actually it was ironic she called herself that. I was only sixteen. I was going to be seventeen soon but she's around twenty. Anyway, she was my sister in our minds.  
  
Aeris: Mind if I walk beside you the rest of the way big brother?  
  
Giving her a nod "yes" she remained where she was as the Chocobo Ranch came into view over the horizon.  
  
Barret: Looks like that Chocobo Ranch.  
  
Cloud: Do we need to go there?  
  
Red XIII: I heard that a giant serpent lives in a march nearby and catches people who try to walk across.  
  
Cloud: Doesn't sound to bad.  
  
Red XIII: But the only way to proceed further is to cross the marsh.  
  
Cloud: But I doubt even we can overcome such a beast.  
  
Tifa: Maybe someone at the ranch can help us out.  
  
Aeris: Why not? How do you feel about that Perry?  
  
I shrugged my shoulders to indicate I didn't care much.  
  
As we arrived at the ranch the owner told us that we couldn't cross on foot but we could cross on a chocobo and outrun it.  
  
Tifa: How do we catch one?  
  
Owner: My grandson sells Chocobo Lure Materia for 2000 gil. It will help.  
  
Barret: Yeah but it is kinda late. Why don't we camp outside tonight?  
  
Owner: Oh you can sleep in the barn. We have plenty of places to sleep in there.  
  
Cloud: Couldn't hurt.  
  
We all went into the barn to retire for the night.  
  
I couldn't sleep. As hard as I tried all I could think of was what happened this morning.  
  
(Remembering)  
  
Tifa: But I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!!!!  
  
Perry: ah…ah…ahh…  
  
It played over in my mind again and again. Then I made a decision.  
  
Getting up and gathering my gear I decided to leave everyone. They all seemed to know everyone so well, with the exception of Red XIII, but he was with us just to get back to his hometown. That word bothered me. Hometown. I have no hometown anymore. I don't have anything to really do with these people. I went with them because I cared for Tifa so much. Now what do I have to care for?  
  
Before I could exit the barn Aeris seemed to hear me.  
  
Aeris: yawn…oh…Perry…where are you going?  
  
Turning to face her I pointed outside.  
  
Aeris: You're leaving?  
  
I nodded.  
  
Aeris: But why? We'll get past the marsh tomorrow.  
  
Walking up to her I tried desperately to express why I was going.  
  
Aeris: I don't quite get it. You seem to feel you don't belong.  
  
I nodded again.  
  
Aeris: Oh come on. Don't feel so lonely. There are other fish in the sea.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Aeris: Well I you must go then be careful.  
  
She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I did the same back to her.  
  
As I left I mouthed the words "Bye sis."  
  
Outside all the chocobo's were asleep. Better not wake them.  
  
Then next to one of them was a red materia. Choco/Mog!  
  
Carefully reaching in I picked it up. Excellent, but that won't stop that snake. The materia.  
  
I went into the owner's house and found the materia. It was pink just like it should be so I figured it was. I took it and placed 2000gil in its place.  
  
Outside I walked around and found something in the ground. Chocobo tracks.  
  
I heard noise in the distance and ran to see what it was. Two bird like creatures were attacking a chocobo.  
  
Summoning Choco/Mog the two birds got up close and personal with a wild chocobo and a dizzy mog. They died quickly.  
  
Going up to the hurt chocobo I helped it stand.  
  
It stood there smiling. A guess I caught it. Climbing on its back I instructed it to go onward…towards the marshes.  
  
  
  
  
  
(If some of you are kinda scratching your heads at the whole thing with Aeris being his sister just try and deal with it as corny as it may seem. Think Zidane/Mikoto.) 


	9. A Spunky Companion

Chapter 9: A Spunky Companion  
  
The chocobo I had just caught was nearing the edge of the marshes.  
  
I kept thinking about when to go. To avoid the snake easily. I saw it slither to the far left. Now's my chance! Instructing the chocobo to march onward quickly we sped through the marsh. The thing was behind me.  
  
The black shadow under the marsh was gaining. Luckily I reached the other side before it caught me.  
  
The entrance to a cave was ahead but a strange man was there.  
  
He jumped down from the top of a creature's head. The thing was the snake that went after me. Must be more than one. The man went through the cave ahead.  
  
Dismounting the chocobo it waited where it was as I made my way inside.  
  
It was beautiful. The whole cavern was covered in a shiny bluish material. Mythril!  
  
Wandering through I had eventually reached what looked like the exit. As I went up to it a man stopped me.  
  
Suited Man: Excuse me! What are you doing here?  
  
I couldn't say. He didn't know that though.  
  
Suited Man: Then out of my way.  
  
Raising his fists I prepared to fight this guy.  
  
He rushed up to punch me but I dodged to the side and cut him along his back.  
  
Suited Man: Good. Barrier!  
  
I saw a gray wall appear then vanish before him.  
  
Suited Man: Try me!  
  
Knowing it would only cut physical attacks in half I used Fire. It burnt his suit slightly.  
  
Suited Man: Dodge this!  
  
With amazing speed this guy blasted me with one punch into a nearby wall.  
  
I felt a limit build up. It felt new (what do you expect? I describe him kill 80 enemies).  
  
Spinning my sword around I caught it like a spear (hilt end of course) and threw it at my adversary piercing him. Running up I removed the blade very painfully and continued to strike for five more blows.  
  
Suited Man: That was good.  
  
The two of us were limping a little from one another's attacks. Then another entered above us.  
  
Tsung: Rude, you shouldn't attack total strangers.  
  
Rude: Just wanted to test him.  
  
Tsung: Oh I remember you! You were at the plate. Good job, you survived.  
  
Perry:  
  
Tsung: What's wrong? Can't you speak?  
  
I nodded my head "no". He got the message.  
  
Tsung: Well, I see no reason why we should hold you up any longer. I hope your voice returns.  
  
As the two Turks left I kept thinking why a man working for the "bad guys" wish me luck on my voice.  
  
Outside it was morning. What a beautiful day? I bet the others found out I'm gone.  
  
*Lets just see  
  
Cloud: Morning guys.  
  
Red XIII: hmmm…that's odd…Perry is missing.  
  
Tifa: What? Where did he go?  
  
The group all looked outside for a few hours then went back to the ranch.  
  
Barret: He's nowhere near the ranch.  
  
Cloud: I didn't see him.  
  
Tifa: Same here.  
  
Aeris: …yeah…strange he'd get up and leave like that…hehe  
  
Cloud: You seem strange yourself.  
  
Tifa: Yeah…almost like she's hiding something.  
  
Aeris: me no! I'm just a poor flower girl trying to earn a gil here and there.  
  
Cloud: You know where he is! Spill it!  
  
Aeris: …fine…he told me…well I could tell by his expressions that he felt he didn't belong with us so he left last night.  
  
Tifa: Perry, I feel bad enough for what I did. Did you have to leave us by yourself?  
  
Aeris: He'll be fine.  
  
*Back to how Perry went  
  
Wandering alone kinda sucked. Even if I didn't belong I still kinda missed everyone. Especially Tifa's large breasts…hehe. Seriously though the one I missed the most was Aeris. She kinda made me happy.  
  
I didn't like having to fight all these monsters so I decided to rest in the nearby forest.  
  
As I rested next to a tree something grabbed my tiny satchel of gil and ran off.  
  
I chased after it.  
  
Whoever it was, they were fast. But I was faster. I tackled the mysterious person and looking in amazement when I saw their face.  
  
???: Hey, watch it will ya?  
  
I couldn't believe that I was staring at Yuffie Kisargi(SP) right in the face. But then I remembered my money. Snatching the gil from her she stood up and talked to me.  
  
Yuffie: So you wanna go again? Come one!  
  
I shook my head to that one.  
  
Yuffie: Afraid eh?  
  
I nodded to that.  
  
Yuffie: Oh, I see? Hey you haven't said a word to me. You're no gentleman.  
  
I thought to myself that she's no lady.  
  
Yuffie: Hello in there!! Can anybody hear me?  
  
Perry: …  
  
Yuffie: Can't you talk?  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
Yuffie: Are you serious?  
  
Again I nodded. This was getting annoying.  
  
Yuffie: You poor creature. I'm coming with you. You'll need someone to help talk to others.  
  
Sounded good to me.  
  
Yuffie: Well let's get going. Oh, the name's Yuffie, pleased to meetcha. What's yours? Oh, well.  
  
Drawing my sword I used it to etch out my name in the sandy forest floor.  
  
Yuffie: P…erry. Perry!  
  
I nodded.  
  
Yuffie: Nice name.  
  
I never really thought my name was that nice.  
  
Yuffie: Well let's go!  
  
She wrapped her arm around my arm like I was escorting her somewhere.  
  
Yuffie: There's a town not to far from here. We can go there for stuff.  
  
As we walked arm and arm I was either thinking this was nice or she was pickpocketing me.  
  
Yuffie: So…it sucks you can't talk. How'd it happen?  
  
I didn't want to really talk about it. Well luckily I couldn't hehe. But…maybe if she knew she might understand me a little better. But how to express it?  
  
Yuffie: Just think of it as charades.  
  
With that in mind I picked up some rocks and dumped them on the ground.  
  
Yuffie: Dropped…Fallen…Dumped…  
  
I nodded at Dumped. Word two, this was getting silly already.  
  
I pointed at Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Me?…Yuffie?…A…girl?  
  
Cleaver. I nodded.  
  
Yuffie: Oh a girl that you must have cared about must have not cared as much and dumped you so your so hurt you lost your voice.  
  
For such a person like Yuffie I was amazed she figured it all out that fast.  
  
Yuffie: Well, when I find her I'll beat her up.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Yuffie: No. Yeah, I should show some mercy. I'll let her have first blow.  
  
Sooo weird.  
  
We continued onwards towards a large town with a giant cannon at the top.  
  
Yuffie: Well here's Junon. Maybe we can find a place to stay for the night.  
  
We went into the first house on the right to see.  
  
Yuffie: Hey old timer! You got any beds we can use?  
  
Old Man: What? Well we do have extras but it'll cost you.  
  
Yuffie: How much?  
  
Old Man: For both of you 1000gil.  
  
I was shocked at the high price for a nights rest.  
  
Yuffie: Okay. Deal.  
  
Old Man: Then follow me.  
  
She reached into his back pocket with amazing speed without the old man knowing.  
  
Old Man: The beds are in this room. Now where is the money?  
  
Yuffie: Here.  
  
Old Man: Pleasure.  
  
Yuffie: Anytime chumm…  
  
She continued as he left.  
  
Yuffie: mmmmppp  
  
We entered and unloaded all the stuff we had.  
  
Yuffie: That was easy. It was his money anyways.  
  
I stood there shocked. That's what you stole.  
  
Yuffie: Don't worry. You can thank me later.  
  
After taking off my boots I decided to lie on the bed.  
  
So tired. Yuffie walked over and looked over me.  
  
Yuffie: Whatcha thinkin about?  
  
What I was thinking about was how Aeris and everyone else was doing.  
  
Yuffie: By the way. What did this girl that hurt you look like?  
  
I hated the idea of telling her but I knew Tifa would beat her easily.  
  
Yuffie: C'mon spill it!  
  
Standing up I used my hands and slid them down the back of my head indicating she had long hair.  
  
Yuffie: long hair, eh? Those girls suck anyway.  
  
Then doing a curtse to show she had a short skirt.  
  
Yuffie: Short skirt. What a ho?  
  
That was mean. But then I remembered it was Yuffie.  
  
Finally the part that I hated. Reminded me of Corneo's Mansion. Putting my hands over my chest I pulled my shirt outwards.  
  
Yuffie: So she's a big boobed, short skirt wearing long haired ho?  
  
Ugh. I didn't like where Yuffie was going.  
  
Yuffie: Well I'll be sure to give her a woopin.  
  
I got into my sleeping clothes and went to bed.  
  
Yuffie: Good idea.  
  
She slipped into pajamas and did the same into her bed.  
  
*Now let's see how the others are fairing  
  
Barret: damn man! That Mythril Mine was such a pain.  
  
Red XIII: At least it was nice a cool inside. This is a warm night.  
  
Aeris: Yeah. Let's try and hurry to the town ahead there.  
  
She pointed out Junon in the distance.  
  
Tifa: I wonder what we'll find.  
  
Cloud: Probably Perry.  
  
Tifa: oh. Forgot about him.  
  
Aeris: I still can't feel anything but sorrow for him.  
  
Red XIII: He went through a loss that was important for him. We should hope that where ever he may be that he is doing just fine.  
  
Cloud: Enough talk. Junon is beyond.  
  
*We return to Perry now, it is morning.  
  
I awoke with a yawn.  
  
I looked over and saw Yuffie still sleeping. With a stuffed animal in fact. It was a tiny chocobo.  
  
How cute, I thought to myself, as she continued to breathe so adorably.  
  
I decided not to bother her so I prepared my gear and just sat on my bed looking over at her.  
  
Then her eyes opened.  
  
Yuffie: Oh Perry! Didn't expect you up so soon!  
  
Looking over at a clock in the room it was noon.  
  
Yuffie: So what it's noon. Need more snooze…  
  
She wrapped herself in the blanket. Then I just gave up.  
  
Standing I threw the blanket off her.  
  
Yuffie: Oh fine! You win! I'll get up.  
  
She got out of the bed and went over to her clothes.  
  
Yuffie: You intend to watch a girl undress in front of you?  
  
Not wanting to see where she was going with this I left the room peacefully.  
  
Yuffie: That's better.  
  
Outside in the hallway I could see a group of people enter the shop.  
  
Old Man: Greetings. Can I help?  
  
It was them. Cloud and the others made it here so quick. Yuffie must have slowed me down.  
  
Cloud: Hey, Perry?  
  
Aeris: It is Perry!  
  
She ran up and hugged me tightly.  
  
Aeris: I was so worried about you big brother!  
  
Giving her that "I know you were" look she just kept on hugging.  
  
Barret: Not bad. You got here yourself?  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Then the door behind me opened.  
  
Yuffie: Perry, what's the…  
  
She stopped when she saw everyone.  
  
Yuffie: Oh…friends? Well…  
  
Then she noticed Tifa.  
  
Yuffie(to herself): short skirt, long hair, big boobs. That's her!  
  
Seeing her expression I knew what Yuffie had just discovered.  
  
Yuffie: Hey! You're the one who did this to Perry.  
  
Running up to Tifa she tried to punch her but Tifa simply moved to the side and tripped Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Hey no fair!  
  
Tifa: What's the idea?  
  
Yuffie: You were the one who made Perry lose his voice.  
  
Tifa: I didn't do it on purpose!  
  
Yuffie: How does something like that happen on accident?  
  
Tifa: It's a long story.  
  
She explained it everyone. It hurt hearing it again.  
  
Tifa: So I just felt that he wasn't the one for me and that's it.  
  
Yuffie: Wow. Poor Perry. He must be very sad. Lucky he ran into a gal like me. We're like best friends now.  
  
Surprised she said that.  
  
Aeris: You've barely known one another.  
  
Barret: And you've never heard his voice.  
  
Yuffie: Shut up! He's still my friend.  
  
I was touched. But who knows if she'd decide I'm not worth being friends with.  
  
Cloud: Enough about this. Let's decide what to do next.  
  
We all went outside and tried to discuss something.  
  
Barret: Turns out Sephiroth must have come through here to the other continent.  
  
Cloud: Then that's where…  
  
He was interupted by a loud scream.  
  
Aeris: That came from the beach.  
  
Yuffie: What are you waiting for? Let's go Perry!  
  
Pulling me by the arm we all made our way down to see what happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
(I hope this chapter was a good one. I'll try to add elements that are not in the game such as this chapter did. I always like being original.) 


	10. Breakthrough

Chapter 10: Breakthrough  
  
Well Yuffie was practically dragging me to the sight of where the scream came from.  
  
On the beach we all saw a giant serpent attacking this little girl.  
  
Cloud: Hang on we're coming.  
  
Yuffie: me too! And Perry as well.  
  
Why does she always do that?  
  
We got ready to do battle.  
  
Cloud: It could be weak against something. Maybe Fire!  
  
I cast Fire upon it and it seemed to have a good effect.  
  
Yuffie: What do you have?  
  
She tried to steal from it but got tossed onto the shore with a thud.  
  
Yuffie: Ouch! Hey, think you can just toss me on my butt so easily?  
  
Cloud: I think it does?  
  
Yuffie: Shut up spike!  
  
She tossed her shuruken at the creature and it came back to her.  
  
Now it was moving oddly. Then it encased me in a bubble.  
  
I wasn't feeling to well from the bubble. I couldn't breathe.  
  
Yuffie: Oh no! How do we free him?  
  
Cloud: Maybe this!  
  
He used a Bolt on the bubble. The bubble shattered instantly.  
  
Then I used my Limit again. Spiking Strike.  
  
Tossing my sword in the air it spun around a lot then catching it like a spear I hurled it at the serpent and ran up to cut it five more times.  
  
This really got it mad so it hit us with a tidal wave.  
  
Yuffie: Now it's my time to shine!  
  
She stood still for a second then ran up and cut it and jumped back. This made it do the tidal wave again. We weren't in the best shape but the beast was long dead.  
  
The little girl seemed to be okay. We arrived before she was hurt.  
  
Priscilla: Thanks! I'll be sure to see around for saving Mr. Dolphin and I.  
  
She skipped home but fell on the steps up.  
  
Priscilla: Ouch! My knee!  
  
Cloud: You okay?  
  
Priscilla: My knee hurts.  
  
Cloud looked it over and decided it was only just temporary.  
  
Priscilla: Oh, I don't know if I can walk.  
  
Cloud: Fine, I'll take you home.  
  
The tone in his voice makes you think that he doesn't like doing that.  
  
He carried her home.  
  
Yuffie: Wow! That sure was fun.  
  
Perry: …  
  
Yuffie: You're no fun.  
  
Aeris: Perry, are you alright?  
  
I nodded.  
  
Aeris: Thank heavens. Can we go somewhere to talk?  
  
Yuffie was still standing there.  
  
Aeris: CAN I TALK TO PERRY?  
  
Yuffie: Jeeze! Fine!  
  
She left in a huff.  
  
Aeris: So. How have you been?  
  
Hello, I can't speak.  
  
Aeris: Sorry. I forget that you can't speak. Do you still want to be away from us?  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Aeris: Oh I'm so glad. You were worrying everyone. Especially Tifa and I.  
  
Tifa? Why would she worry about me? I mean she tore out my heart and used it as a hockey puck. I think she's making that up. Nobody else would ever love me. I refuse that!  
  
Aeris: Hello in there? You've been spacing out for such a long time. Everything alright?  
  
Perry: …yes…  
  
Aeris: WHAT WAS THAT? Did you just speak?  
  
I was as amazed as she was but I couldn't find the voice again. It was only faint to begin with.  
  
Aeris: You spoke for you first time in a long time. Wow! You must be getting over that thing then.  
  
Maybe I was. Who knows?  
  
Aeris: Just remember that your little sister will be there for you.  
  
Barret was at the top of the stairs to town.  
  
Barret: Hey guys. Let's rest up. Gotta find a way to the new continent tomorrow.  
  
Aeris: Pleasant dreams.  
  
Yuffie and I went back to the old man's house to sleep again. She did the same thing to pay him. Everyone else went to an old lady's house across the street.  
  
Yuffie: Well that battle sure tired me out.  
  
She jumped onto the bed and fell down and just slept.  
  
I was very surprised at this. I thought she just produced her own energy.  
  
She didn't look too comfortable. Being the nice guy I am I folded out her bed and laid her in it and covered her up.  
  
I had the urge to kiss her on the forehead, but I didn't want to have it lead anywhere.  
  
I wasn't tired at all. I had to find a way to occupy my time.  
  
Noticing that I needed to keep in shape for battles I decided to do some exercises.  
  
I was working out for about an hour when Tifa walked in.  
  
Tifa: Oh, working out?  
  
I just looked up at her and then looked at the floor continuing with my push ups.  
  
Tifa: She's asleep…  
  
Now she was getting annoying. Why was she here?  
  
Tifa: Hey, Aeris told me you said something today.  
  
Standing and wiping the sweat from my face I nodded.  
  
Tifa: I'm happy for you.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Tifa: Please don't take what I did as something to hurt you. I mean I do love you but there is someone else who I love even more than myself.  
  
Now it's making sense. She loves Cloud. I just didn't give her that feeling he does. I can't compete with that.  
  
Tifa: So would you please forgive me?  
  
Perry: …sure…  
  
I had said that in a whisper as I kinda forgot how to speak clearly.  
  
Tifa: !?!? Wow. It's just…well, thanks for forgiving me. No hard feelings?  
  
She held out her arms signaling she wanted a hug.  
  
Perry: …yea…  
  
I did the same as we advanced towards one another and wrapped our arms around one another for a few seconds then broke apart.  
  
Tifa: Well I'm glad your progressing so well. See you in the morning.  
  
Maybe my life is turning around for a change. It had better!  
  
Exhausted I walked outside for a bit and then came back to sleep.  
  
Upon entering the room I noticed Yuffie wasn't herself.  
  
Yuffie: Why…Perry…what…a pleasant. What's this word?  
  
The hell? She was dancing around trying to regain balance. She had a bottle in her hand. Oh great, she found booze.  
  
Yuffie: I wanted something to drink and I found this. It's great…who are you again?  
  
She was talking in a goofy manner. I guess she's a bit drunk.  
  
Yuffie: I feel like a happy…bird…hic…  
  
She was giggling after each sentence. I had to put a stop to this.  
  
Yuffie: What are you doing?  
  
Snatching the alcohol from her she desperately tried to regain it.  
  
Yuffie: NO! Mine…that's…Yuffie drink!  
  
She then got on her knees and cried.  
  
Yuffie: Fine…you have it!  
  
As I turned my back she tried to take it again.  
  
Now I didn't want this to continue. Tossing the bottle into the air I slashed it with my sword shattering it into a million pieces.  
  
Yuffie: That wasn't not nice…  
  
I forgot Yuffie was capable of such things. Not only hyper but being a goofy drunk.  
  
Yuffie: Oh…forgive me…I didn't want to yell…not at you…whoever you are.  
  
Trying to walk her to her bed I wanted her to sleep.  
  
Yuffie: No, I don't want to leave! The things will get me.  
  
She'd better worry about me having to knock her out right about now.  
  
Yuffie: Don't leave my side tonight!  
  
Perry: …fine…  
  
Yuffie: Oh thank you! Have I told you that your sexy when there are three of you spinning around me?  
  
She was holding onto my arm when I got into bed and she plopped herself down next to me and started to sleep right on my shoulder.  
  
Perry: …pleasant…dreams…  
  
Lucky for her I was a nice guy.  
  
When the morning rolled around I awoke with Yuffie still in the exact same position as last night.  
  
She awoke with a great moan.  
  
Yuffie: My head…kills.  
  
She looked at the floor and saw some drops of alcohol.  
  
Yuffie: Man, I got…hammered. Thanks…for helping me out…Perry.  
  
Perry: …anytime…  
  
Yuffie: I'm so sorry. I was being a jerk…ow…  
  
She continued to feel her head.  
  
Yuffie: Man, am I hungover?  
  
Trying to arrange her things I helped her get moving.  
  
Outside there was music playing.  
  
Yuffie: Quiet! Uh…my head's gonna explode.  
  
I had to hold her hand so she wouldn't fall over herself.  
  
Cloud: What's with all this music?  
  
Aeris: Well some people told me that the new president is having a parade in the upper city.  
  
Barret: Rufus? I gotta pay my respects?  
  
Red XIII: Maybe he's going to the new continent. We can pursue him.  
  
Tifa: Good plan.  
  
Priscilla: Hi Cloud!  
  
The little girl we rescued came out of her house and walked down to give Cloud something.  
  
Priscilla: This amulet is special. Please have it.  
  
She handed him a red orb inside a locket.  
  
Cloud: Summon Materia. Our first one!  
  
Perry: not quite  
  
Taking out Choco/Mog I spun it around my finger.  
  
Tifa: When did you get that?  
  
Aeris: Probably when he left us.  
  
Barret: Not bad.  
  
Yuffie: Put that away! Too shiny. Make eyes hurt.  
  
How ironic. The girl who would do anything for materia doesn't want it to be seen.  
  
Tifa: What happened with her?  
  
Perry: …got too drunk…  
  
Everyone was amazed that I said something audiable this time.  
  
Aeris: You're voice is getting better.  
  
Priscilla: Well, Cloud come with me. I'll help you get to the upper world.  
  
She led Cloud away.  
  
Barret: We can sneak on the elevator in the back.  
  
Tifa: Yeah. Let's go people.  
  
The rest of us marched to the elevator to try our luck. 


	11. Seasick and Frustrated

Chapter 11: Seasick and Frustrated  
  
Tifa and Barret took the lead towards the elevator.  
  
Yuffie: Oh, why did I drink so much?  
  
Perry: you tell me.  
  
Yuffie: When did you begin to talk?  
  
Perry: Yesterday…  
  
Yuffie: oh, sorry. I didn't notice.  
  
Perry: That makes me feel good.  
  
Red XIII: How so?  
  
Perry: It doesn't.  
  
Red XIII: I realize. That's what I asked.  
  
Perry: Well, I'm not noticed much where I'm from.  
  
I had a flashback to high school.  
  
Perry: Last period.  
  
I usually sat on the far end of the room. Everyone else was on the opposite end.  
  
Student: So have any of you noticed…  
  
Look at them over there. Why don't they ever include me in their conversations? I can understand if they don't want me to, but I'd at least like to know why? They should tell me. Why should I bother to talk to those who don't want me around?  
  
I was snapped out of memory lane by Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Perry!? Tifa has a plan.  
  
Tifa: We need to find a way to distract the guard while everyone gets on the elevator.  
  
Perry: and you where planning what?  
  
Barret: We need two people. Tifa and Perry.  
  
Perry: What do I do?  
  
Tifa: You may not like this but you'll have to pretend to try to mug me.  
  
Perry: Why me?  
  
Tifa: You look suspicious. With that sword and that cloak over your face.  
  
Perry: And he doesn't(points to Barret)  
  
Barret: Watch it!  
  
Tifa: C'mon you look like a mugger.  
  
Perry: what kind of friend are you?  
  
Yuffie: Yeah, cut him some slack. Oh, I'm so hung over.  
  
Perry: I'll help that out afterwards.  
  
Tifa: Well let's go.  
  
Perry: So what do I do?  
  
Tifa: I'll stand here and then you walk along and try to mug me. Be as realistic as possible.  
  
Perry: I'll try my best.  
  
She took her position near the guard. I went to move in.  
  
Tapping her on the shoulder I made a signal that I wanted her money.  
  
Tifa: No I won't give you my money!  
  
Perry: We can do this easily or not. Your choice babe!  
  
I then touched her waist and demanded money.  
  
Tifa: No go away!  
  
This got the guards attention.  
  
As Tifa and I tangled I ripped the side of her shirt accidentally. She went to punch me but I ducked and she knocked out the guard.  
  
Tifa: That worked well.  
  
Perry: Sorry about your shirt.  
  
Tifa: No big deal. You made it a little too real.  
  
Barret: C'mon, before he gets back up.  
  
We all entered the elevator. Barret pushed the up lever.  
  
Yuffie: Say Perry, it's nice to hear you talk.  
  
Perry: Oh?  
  
Yuffie: Well when we met you couldn't speak to me. And I'll admit I was going to use you to get materia.  
  
Perry: You were using me?  
  
Yuffie: Well no. Well not now.  
  
Perry: How could you do that?  
  
Yuffie: I'm sorry.  
  
Perry: GODDAMMIT!!!!! Why is it that I can never have happiness for long?  
  
Tifa: What?  
  
Perry: Every time I get close to being happy I'm robbed of it! First you then Yuffie uses me for her own purposes. Why do I even exist?  
  
Red XIII: It does sound as though life isn't to happy now, but we all have our own time to fit in. Look at me, would you say I fit in with all of you?  
  
Perry: You're right. I shouldn't have erupted like that. Now I feel like an ass.  
  
Aeris: Don't worry too much about it.  
  
Perry: I'm always the odd man out.  
  
Aeris: Oh, c'mon you're not that sad. I mean I'd say you fit in.  
  
Perry: But why? You all seem to know one another so well. Except Red XIII but you don't know a thing about me. Or even where I come from. And I don't think you'd believe me.  
  
Aeris: Try me.  
  
Perry: Don't laugh sis.  
  
I whispered something into her ear.  
  
Perry(whisper): I come from another reality. Where this whole world is fictional.  
  
Aeris: I believe you.  
  
Perry: Thanks sis. You're always so supportive.  
  
I gave Aeris a hug and she returned the gesture. At least she made my life a little happier.  
  
We reached the top and everyone got out.  
  
Barret: Let's find some soldier uniforms and get changed. Two at a time.  
  
First was Tifa and Aeris. After them Barret and Red XIII. Then Yuffie and I.  
  
Yuffie: Oh, help me dress?  
  
Perry: uhhh, I'm not…  
  
Yuffie: Oh I forgot. You're a guy. Don't peek.  
  
I waited for her to change first. She just needed the helmet.  
  
Yuffie: How do I look?  
  
Perry: Cute.  
  
Yuffie: Soldiers aren't supposed to be cute.  
  
Perry: Okay, then you look like crap.  
  
Yuffie: You're lucky I still feel hung over. Ugh  
  
She was still looking at me.  
  
Yuffie: Can I see something?  
  
Perry: It's not below the waist is it?  
  
Yuffie: NO! Take off that cloak. I want to see your face.  
  
I unzipped the cloak and lifted my head to her. My mouth was now exposed. My entire face was visible now. My green eyes gave off a glare in Yuffie's face. She could see where the scar over my left eye went. It started over my left eye and went down over the eye to about where my nose ends.  
  
Yuffie: You have a beautiful face.  
  
Perry: Thank you.  
  
Yuffie: You also…should get changed.  
  
Perry: That's right.  
  
I put the uniform over my clothes and placed my sword in a bag Barret found for our weapons.  
  
Perry: This uniform isn't half bad.  
  
Yuffie: At least yours doesn't talk to you.  
  
Perry: I'm just going to assume that's the hangover talking.  
  
Yuffie: ow…yeah, you said you could help.  
  
Perry: That's right.  
  
We had time so Yuffie and I marched off to the bar.  
  
Perry: Hey, do you have an egg, salt, pepper, water, and a little bit of scotch?  
  
Bar Tender: Yes, hang over?  
  
Perry: She does.  
  
Bar Tender: Coming right up.  
  
He passed me a glass with the ingredients in it. Yuffie didn't want it.  
  
Yuffie: Grossness! What is this stuff.  
  
Perry: Make pain go away!  
  
Yuffie: Fine!  
  
She plugged her nose and gulped it down.  
  
Yuffie: OH MY GAWD!!!  
  
Perry: Yummy?  
  
Yuffie: Whatever.  
  
After paying the man we left and followed the others to the docks. The boat to the new continent would leave soon.  
  
Tifa: Hey Perry. Do I look like a soldier to you?  
  
Perry: It's good except for one problem.  
  
Tifa: What.  
  
The uniform was right but since her breasts were so large you could tell that a woman was behind the uniform.  
  
Perry: Well your breasts are kinda a give away.  
  
Tifa: Oh,(looking down)you're right. Well I dunno what to do. These things aren't fake so I can't just deflate them and blow em up later.  
  
Perry: Well try to wear something else to hide them.  
  
Tifa: Like what? I need to disguise myself.  
  
Perry: Make your stomach bigger.  
  
Tifa: What?  
  
Perry: Since one part is out then make the other parts out too. That way they just think you're out of shape.  
  
Tifa: But I'm not!  
  
Perry: What would you rather have? Keep your busty self and get caught or be out of shape and safe?  
  
Tifa: I see. Fine! Well glad you realized this.  
  
Perry: Anytime.  
  
As sick as that sounded.  
  
We all made our way to the docks and a large ship was parked there.  
  
Soldier: Hey all of you! Help load!  
  
Tifa: Yes sir!  
  
She had used her extra clothes to cover herself and make her look more like a man.  
  
After lifting the stuff on board we all talked with the soldier.  
  
Soldier: Good job. Now get onboard and escort the president to the new continent.  
  
As we got onboard three more soldiers entered.  
  
A few minutes later the ship took off.  
  
Yuffie was in the corner near some boxes trying to hold down her food.  
  
Perry: you okay?  
  
Yuffie: Perry? Urk…I don't feel too well.  
  
Perry: I can see.  
  
Yuffie: What…urk…can I do?  
  
Perry: Sleep…  
  
Yuffie: what?  
  
Perry: Lie down and try to sleep. Somewhere that no one will see you and think your slacking.  
  
Yuffie: I'll…try…urk  
  
I went off and found a soldier that caught my attention.  
  
Perry: Yes?  
  
Aeris: It's me…Aeris.  
  
Perry: What's happening?  
  
Aeris: no one has noticed us yet.  
  
Perry: That's good. Keep it up sis.  
  
I went upstairs to the surface.  
  
Perry: Who's that? Looks like that soldiers out of shape…oh that's Tifa.  
  
Climbing the ladder to the platform she was on she didn't notice me at first.  
  
Tifa: Just patrolling sir.  
  
Perry: I can tell. Didn't know we had many women in the army?  
  
Tifa: How did you? Perry?  
  
Perry: That's right.  
  
Tifa: you scared me for a moment.  
  
Perry: Sorry, Tif. How's it going up here.  
  
Tifa: I'll admit it feels weird doing this.  
  
Perry: I can imagine.  
  
Tifa: I just want to get out of this thing. It's very uncomfortable.  
  
Looking outwards over the ocean I saw some sign of land.  
  
Perry: well there is some land coming up. We must be getting close.  
  
Tifa: That's good.  
  
Getting down from the platform I found Cloud talking to Red XIII.  
  
Red XIII: I may look akward but these humans don't seem to care. They only look at appearance.  
  
Cloud: Hey…Perry?  
  
Perry: Yup.  
  
Cloud: Have you seen Barret?  
  
Perry: not yet.  
  
Cloud: I'll go look for him.  
  
Red XIII: Where are you going now?  
  
Perry: I'm going back down.  
  
Heading downstairs I talked with Aeris some more.  
  
Aeris: Have you found Cloud?  
  
Perry: Just spoke with him. He went to find Barret.  
  
Aeris: Yuffie's sleeping over there.  
  
Perry: Glad she took my advice.  
  
Aeris: Your so caring. Even after she well you know.  
  
Perry: Yeah. I don't even know why. Being the nice guy has never worked out for me.  
  
Aeris: Well keep trying. You'll get that special someone someday.  
  
Perry: I tell myself that everyday. Stops the crying.  
  
Aeris: Say what you will…just keep trying.  
  
Perry: Fine.  
  
The alarm sounded all of a sudden.  
  
Aeris: What's this?  
  
Perry: Maybe the others were caught.  
  
Aeris: Let's go find them!  
  
Perry: Wait. I gotta bring Yuffie.  
  
Going over to where she was sleeping I picked her up and carried her in my arms up the stairs.  
  
Aeris: There they are!  
  
Everyone had taken off their costumes. Aeris and I did the same. We both took off Yuffie's outfit and woke her.  
  
Yuffie: yawn…wha?  
  
Cloud: Who could this person on board be?  
  
All: Sephiroth!  
  
Tifa: Must be him.  
  
Red XIII: The most logical thing to do would be to split up and look for him.  
  
Cloud: Who's coming? Red XIII and Barret.  
  
Tifa: We'll hold up the fort here.  
  
Cloud: Okay.  
  
The three of them went downstairs to investigate.  
  
Aeris: So now what?  
  
Tifa: Dunno. But I'm just glad to be out of that tight soldier uniform.  
  
Perry: I dunno. It looked good on you.  
  
Tifa: Shut up!  
  
Perry: love you too.  
  
Aeris: hahahaha  
  
That got some laughs outta her.  
  
Yuffie: So how'd I get up here?  
  
Aeris: Perry carried you up.  
  
Yuffie: Oh thanks so much. You didn't have to.  
  
Perry: I have to be the nice guy. Even if I don't get the praise and love I think I deserve.  
  
Yuffie: Woah. Too many big words.  
  
Tifa: How do you think the guys downstairs are doing?  
  
The whole ship just moved.  
  
Perry: This answer you?  
  
Tifa: Yup.  
  
About and hour later Cloud, Barret, and Red XIII emerged from the stairs bruised and broken.  
  
Tifa: What happened?  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth was there! And he was carrying Jenova.  
  
Barret: That was one mean %&*$(.  
  
Yuffie: You fought him?  
  
Red XIII: We fought Jenova to be exact.  
  
Tifa: We should be to our destination soon. You can all rest there.  
  
Cloud: Good, I could use some R&R.  
  
The ships docked at some beach resort. We have arrived at Costa Del Sol, The coast under the sun.  
  
Perry: I could too.  
  
We all disembarked and marched to the inn. It was much hotter than the game led you to believe. 


	12. Perry's Profile

Here is a profile of Perry so far in the story. Just to give you an image of him.  
  
Perry  
  
Age: 16, soon to be 17  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Weight: 125 lbs.  
  
Weapon: Swords  
  
Current Weapons: Sabre, Marauder  
  
Limit Breaks: Heavy Swipe, Giant Swing, Spiking Strike  
  
Materia: Fire1  
  
Appearance: Somewhat spiky blue hair, scar running down left eye, cloak over his shoulders covering his mouth, cut off black shirt, baggy shorts that go down below knees, brown boots, cut off gloves. 


	13. Under the Beating Sun

Chapter 12: Under the Beating Sun  
  
The boat docked at the resort. Boy was it hot.  
  
Cloud: That sure was a long boat ride.  
  
Barret: Yeah, I'm glad to be out of that sailor suit.  
  
Aeris: I thought you looked kinda cute.  
  
Barret: Cute!? The ^(&$ is wrong with ya?  
  
Tifa: Well, maybe you should use it as pajamas.  
  
Barret: Wha?  
  
Cloud: yeah, you looked like a bear wearing a marshmallow.  
  
Barret: The hell's that supposed to mean. It happens to be the most comfortable so su up!!  
  
Red XIII: Could we get moving? The heat is drying my nose.  
  
Yuffie: Mine too!  
  
Perry: I suppose so. I mean we aren't exactly all ready to hike those mountains right now.  
  
We all looked up in the distance. Corel Mountains were ahead.  
  
Cloud: He has a point. Why don't we take some time to ourselves?  
  
Tifa: yeah, sounds good.  
  
We all ran towards the town.  
  
Perry: Look at this place.  
  
Everyone else had gone ahead. Then a girl in a window whistled at me.  
  
Perry: eh?  
  
I decided to go into the building she was in.  
  
Perry: You called me?  
  
Girl: That's four today. I'm on fire.  
  
Perry: huh?  
  
Girl: Oh, I whistle to cute guys who walk by to come in. They almost always do.  
  
Perry: Oh.  
  
I decided to walk around a little before leaving.  
  
Outside I saw a small cart set up with materia on display.  
  
Perry: Excuse me?  
  
Yuffie: Oh hey Perry.  
  
Perry: What are you up to Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: I doing a part time job as a materia saleswoman.  
  
Perry: Sounds good.  
  
Yuffie: By the way I got this for you.  
  
She handed me a Revive materia.  
  
Perry: Wow. You bought this for me?  
  
Yuffie: No, but I got it!  
  
She said that with a big smile on her face.  
  
Perry: meh. Whatever.  
  
Pocketing the materia I headed down to the beach.  
  
Yuffie: Hey, I'll catch you by the beach later.  
  
Perry: Ok.  
  
I decided then that I should put all my gear at the inn.  
  
Entering I found Cloud and Tifa.  
  
Cloud: Perry, I got a room for all of us. Just put your stuff upstairs.  
  
Then Tifa came from upstairs. She was wearing a towel around her waist, and a black bikini.  
  
Perry: Bet I know where you're going.  
  
Tifa: You heading down there?  
  
Perry: Yup.  
  
Tifa: There should be a bathing suit upstairs. I got one for you.  
  
Perry: You didn't have to.  
  
Tifa: Don't worry about it.  
  
Man, people were being so nice to me. This was the total opposite of what happens in the world I live in.  
  
He has a flashback of high school again.  
  
Student: Hey, Perry, can I borrow last weeks homework?  
  
Perry: Why?  
  
Student: Just because.  
  
Perry: fine.  
  
Student: Yeah thanks.  
  
Why did I put up with this crap? I help everyone out and for what? Jack Shit!! That's what. I see people act with little kindness and compasion and they get more than I do. It pains me!  
  
When I came out of the flashback I was still in the same part of the inn.  
  
Perry: Maybe I'll head down to the beach.  
  
Going upstairs to the room I found the bathing suit Tifa was talking about. It was baggy and black but fit well. It felt odd to just walk out the door half-naked but no one seemed to stare.  
  
Arriving at the beach I found Tifa lying down on the towel she was wearing. She was sleeping. Looking over to my right I spotted Yuffie making a sandcastle.  
  
Perry: Aren't you a little old to be making sandcastles?  
  
Yuffie: Oh, come on.  
  
Perry: Just kidding.  
  
Noticing her more closely she was wearing a pink bikini.  
  
Perry: Don't you look lovely?  
  
Yuffie: Why thank you.  
  
Perry: …  
  
Remaining silent I lied down near her castle and stared into who knows what.  
  
A few seconds later Yuffie broke that silence.  
  
Yuffie: Why don't you ever reach out to us much?  
  
Perry: I do. Remember in Junon.  
  
Yuffie: But you just sit there and do nothing about it. We don't know anything about you because you simply don't tell us.  
  
Perry: Why bother? None of you would care.  
  
Yuffie: You don't know that.  
  
Perry: No one else really cares. Except maybe sis.  
  
Yuffie: Who's your sister? Aeris?  
  
Perry: Well, we aren't related but we treat each other like brother and sister.  
  
Yuffie: You're strange. You know that?  
  
Perry: Whatever.  
  
Yuffie: say. That chick you liked is just sitting over there. Why not talk with her?  
  
Perry: Because she's sleeping. And I know where you're trying to go with this. It's not happening.  
  
Yuffie: Jeeze.  
  
Perry: ugh. Just let me be. Let me wallow in the darkness I made for myself.  
  
Yuffie: For now. I'll be all over you later.  
  
Perry: Suit yourself.  
  
Tifa, who wasn't sleeping, overheard most of the talk. Starting with "I'll be all over you later".  
  
As I left the beach I thought I heard her mutter something.  
  
Tifa: Are those two a "thing"?  
  
Perry: Going back to the inn Aeris was in the bed next to mine.  
  
Aeris: Hey big brother. What's wrong?  
  
Perry: Nothing.  
  
Aeris: Than why the sad face?  
  
Perry: I don't know. It's just…I can't say.  
  
Aeris: Tell me.  
  
I told her my story. Or at least the parts I thought screwed me over the most.  
  
Aeris: How sad.  
  
Perry: You don't have to live with it.  
  
Aeris: I'll try to get everyone to understand.  
  
Perry: I trust you'll do that.  
  
Aeris: You should get some rest.  
  
Everyone else arrived shortly afterwards.  
  
Cloud: Hmm. Who should sleep where?  
  
Red XIII: This carpet should do just fine. I do not mind the floor. Besides I couldn't be comfortable in a bed.  
  
Perry: I already called this one.  
  
Tifa: I wanted that one.  
  
Yuffie: Why don't you two share that one then?  
  
Tifa: Sleep with…  
  
Perry: Don't finish that. It'll get my hopes up.  
  
Cloud: Then you don't mind.  
  
Perry: Not really. Better than with another guy.  
  
After everyone went to the their own beds with others Tifa and I had a small talk under the blankets.  
  
Tifa: So, what were you and Yuffie talking about?  
  
Perry: She just wants me to be more open with everyone.  
  
Tifa: Is that so hard?  
  
Perry: Yes. And not to make you feel bad but it really started after you broke my heart.  
  
Tifa: I'm still sorry for that.  
  
Perry: I know. I realize you didn't want to hurt me. It's just I've never had a relationship with anyone. And since you were kinda the first I wanted it to last forever. I guess I can never have what I want.  
  
Tifa: Oh, come on. There are tons of girls out there.  
  
Perry: Who would want me?  
  
Tifa: I don't know.  
  
Perry: That's what I mean. Nobody knows.  
  
I went to bed in a slump.  
  
Tifa still was awake looking down at me.  
  
Tifa: You need to have more confidence in yourself.  
  
A few hours later still at night I awoke to some sort of inviting sound.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
I was facing the ceiling. Tifa had mistaken me for the pillow and was resting her gentle head on my chest.  
  
Carefully getting out of bed I made my way outside. The sound was getting closer.  
  
Perry: What? The beach?  
  
I went down to the beach and saw a figure standing atop a giant stone bridge going out to sea.  
  
Perry: Who?  
  
???: Don't say anymore. I lured you out here to talk.  
  
Perry: About what?  
  
???: About you! You are not from this world. I can tell.  
  
Perry: How?  
  
???: I cannot say. But you have something inside of you that could spell the destruction of all existence.  
  
Perry: What would that be?  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
Perry: Tell me!  
  
Now the man turned around. It was a figure that struck fear into my heart. I was face to face with Sephiroth.  
  
Perry: Sephiroth!?  
  
Sephiroth: Greetings. You are quite an individual. You should help me.  
  
Perry: Why?  
  
Sephiroth: I can grant you whatever you wish.  
  
Perry: Forget it!  
  
Sephiroth: Why deny it? You said yourself you wanting that more than anything.  
  
Perry: I do, but to some extent.  
  
Sephiroth: Think about it.  
  
In a flash he was gone and I was back in bed with Tifa sleeping on my chest.  
  
Going back to sleep I couldn't help but hear his voice again.  
  
Sephiorth: Remember, I can grant you whatever you desire.  
  
I didn't know what to make of this sudden turn of events. He could give me the love I have wanted for years but at such a price. To lose my friends. Was it worth it?  
  
Those words haunted me for such a long time.  
  
In the morning we were all ready to go.  
  
Cloud: Let's go. Corel Mountains are up ahead to the west.  
  
Aeris: I'm ready to go.  
  
Perry: Sure.  
  
As we left town I still had those words stuck in my mind. Was it worth it? 


	14. My Despair

Chapter 13: My Despair  
  
Ever since that whole thing with Sephiroth the other night I haven't been able to get the whole thing he said out of my mind.  
  
~  
  
Sephiroth: Help me and I can get you what you truly desire.  
  
~  
  
All I could think was if he really had that ability. I don't think he did.  
  
Aeris: You've been quiet all morning.  
  
Perry: Just thinking.  
  
Aeris: About what?  
  
Perry: Well, last night I went down to the beach and I saw Sephiroth.  
  
All: Sephiroth!!  
  
Perry: Yes, and he tempted me to help him.  
  
Yuffie: Did you say yes?  
  
Perry: I didn't answer him. I don't think he's really telling the truth. I probably just dreamed it.  
  
Cloud: Don't do what he wants.  
  
Tifa: Yeah. If you do I'll have to beat the crap out of you.  
  
Perry: That doesn't scare me but I don't plan on helping him.  
  
I honestly meant that. As long as my friends were backing me than I'd say screw Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud: I'm glad you didn't agree to anything.  
  
Perry: Me too.  
  
Yuffie: What was he gonna give you anyway?  
  
Perry: Something personal.  
  
Yuffie: Like what? A long lost keychain?  
  
Perry: Something more valuable to me.  
  
Red XIII: We should press on. We want to make it to Corel before sundown.  
  
Aeris: let's go.  
  
We just crossed the giant rock bridge nearby Costa del Sol. The waterfall was very beautiful.  
  
The Corel Mountains were very steep.  
  
Yuffie: This is so exhausting. I don't think I can walk.  
  
Aeris: It's not that bad.  
  
Yuffie: Well you have your rods to help you up.  
  
Tifa: you could the exercise anyway Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: You calling me fat?  
  
Tifa: No, just out of shape.  
  
Yuffie: ugh.  
  
Perry: What should we do about her?  
  
Cloud: Can't leave her here. Can't rest either.  
  
Red XIII: Someone should carry her.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah.  
  
Perry: Who's gonna do it?  
  
Tifa and Aeris surrounded me.  
  
They put their hands on my shoulders at the same time.  
  
Perry: me? Fine, I guess.  
  
Yuffie: Yay!  
  
She ran up and jumped into my arms but I fell over.  
  
Perry: Your heavy.  
  
Yuffie: Jealous.  
  
Perry: No not really.  
  
Tifa: Just carry her.  
  
Perry: Fine get on.  
  
She jumped onto my back and we continued to march.  
  
Cloud: How are we all doing?  
  
Barret: fine  
  
Red XIII: I'm doing well.  
  
Tifa: I'm just great.  
  
Aeris: Same here.  
  
Perry: I'll hanging in there.  
  
Yuffie: zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
She was sleeping on my shoulder.  
  
Aeris: She was tired.  
  
Perry: And she was drooling on my arm. And she still is!  
  
Tifa: haha Let's just keep on moving. I can see the village from here. Or whatever that is.  
  
We all looked out to she some tents in the distance.  
  
Perry: We should make our way down the mountain now.  
  
Red XIII: This looks like a Mako Reactor. Seems different than the ones in Midgar.  
  
Barret: It's an older model. Doesn't work anymore. Won't even clean it up.  
  
Tifa: It looks like we should follow this train track.  
  
Cloud: Looks like it.  
  
Continuing along the tracks Yuffie seemed to awaken.  
  
Yuffie: wha? Oh, we got farther.  
  
Perry: Yeah. Where have you been?  
  
Yuffie: sleeping, genius!  
  
Perry: I know that.  
  
I let her down off my back for now.  
  
Yuffie: What's wrong? Don't like carrying me?  
  
Perry: That's exactly the po…  
  
I was walking backwards and just happened to fall through some loose track.  
  
Aeris: Perry!  
  
I hadn't fallen far. I grabbed onto the ledge under the tracks.  
  
Perry: I'm fine. Just a little startled.  
  
Tifa: Can you make it back up?  
  
Perry: Yeah, I think so.  
  
Hoisting myself up on the sides I made my way up again.  
  
Cloud: We should be careful from now on. I bet more of these tracks are loose.  
  
Perry: Yeah. If you feel the track is loose don't walk over it.  
  
Tifa: I'll try to remember.  
  
Walking forward a few couple steps I felt some loose track.  
  
Perry: This part is loose.  
  
I jumped over that part but landed on an even looser part. Luckily I didn't fall very far. I grabbed onto the tracks at the top.  
  
Perry: I have all the luck.  
  
Hoisting myself up everyone asked if I was okay.  
  
Perry: I'm fine. Don't worry about me.  
  
Aeris: We have to.  
  
Perry: Why?  
  
Aeris: It's our job.  
  
Perry: If it's your job you'd better find some more interesting line of work.  
  
Aeris: haha. It's no big deal.  
  
After finally reaching the end of the track it split upward and downward.  
  
Cloud: Which way?  
  
Barret: We should split up.  
  
Red XIII: Seems logical. One group go up and the others go down.  
  
Cloud: Barret and Aeris can come with me.  
  
Perry: Take care sis.  
  
Aeris: I'll be fine.  
  
She didn't know that the track had no guardrails and kinda lost her footing.  
  
Aeris: ahhh  
  
I was quick and grabbed her before she fell too far.  
  
Aeris: Maybe, I'll be a little careful.  
  
Perry: Wouldn't hurt.  
  
With that the others walked off to the top part.  
  
Perry: Let's see where this path leads.  
  
Not too long from when we began again we were stopped by a bridge.  
  
Red XIII: We can't cross this bridge. Maybe the controls are elsewhere.  
  
Perry: Probably that wooden shack up there.  
  
Red XIII: Cloud can reach it from here.  
  
Yuffie: this blows. Mountains aren't my friends. Materia is though.  
  
Tifa: Oh, give it a rest.  
  
Perry: Yeah. Materia isn't everything.  
  
Yuffie: Love isn't everything.  
  
Perry: Says who?  
  
Yuffie: Me. Weren't you listening?  
  
Perry: Whatever.  
  
Red XIII: I'd have to say that the two are equally important. Materia is key to survival while love is a mystery that man is rewarded for when discovered.  
  
Perry: He's right. That's very deep.  
  
Yuffie: Too many big words!  
  
Tifa: What should we do now?  
  
Perry: Wait for Cloud and the others to lower the bridge.  
  
I walked over and sat near Tifa.  
  
Tifa: hey, how are you?  
  
Perry: Still can't get that out of my mind.  
  
Tifa: I understand how you feel. I mean you've wondered that ever since I did that to you.  
  
Perry: It hurt. I gave my heart to you and you just gave it back.  
  
Tifa: I'm sorry. But, it's not important.  
  
Perry: I guess your right.  
  
Yuffie: What's with you and love? It's like the most important thing to you.  
  
Perry: I could say the same about you and materia but it's important for a reason.  
  
Yuffie: And that would be…  
  
Perry: I'm 16. You think I would be in a relationship or something by now.  
  
Tifa: You're only 16.  
  
Perry: Where I come from about every 16 and sometimes 15 year olds do this. Why shouldn't I?  
  
Tifa: Oh. You feel intimidated.  
  
Red XIII: It's always good to fit in with the crowd.  
  
Perry: Tell me about it.  
  
Yuffie: Haven't you tried?  
  
Perry: hello?  
  
I pointed to Tifa and I over and over.  
  
Yuffie: That didn't work out though.  
  
Perry: See my point?  
  
Yuffie: Oh I get it.  
  
Perry: I just try to ignore it for now.  
  
Red XIII: You shouldn't ignore your insecurities. It's hurt more if you hold it.  
  
Perry: Well I just want the "one" to be someone special and not just any old person.  
  
Red XIII: Don't despair. Good things take time.  
  
Perry: Yeah. Like they say. Haste makes waste.  
  
Yuffie: not Haste Materia.  
  
Perry: I'm pretending I didn't hear that.  
  
There was a loud rumbling noise as the bridge collapsed and we could now cross.  
  
From above Cloud yelled down to us.  
  
Cloud: Go on ahead! We'll meet you later!  
  
Tifa: Gotcha!  
  
The four of us ran off ahead. After crossing this very rickety bridge filled with bombs we made it to North Corel.  
  
Yuffie: What a drag. So run down.  
  
Perry: Yeah. Worse than what I expected.  
  
Tifa: Maybe we should wait somewhere for the others.  
  
We all went down to separate places.  
  
I went to the well and just sat and thought.  
  
Yuffie and Tifa ran inside a vacant tent. What were they up to?  
  
A few minutes later the two of them came out giggling.  
  
Yuffie: Let's do that.  
  
Tifa: sure.  
  
They ran up to me at full speed and grabbed me by both arms.  
  
Yuffie: The three of us are going to have some fun.  
  
Tifa: And we need a gentleman to do it.  
  
Perry: I'm not a gentleman.  
  
Yuffie: Yes you are.  
  
Perry: Damn. What are you two doing?  
  
Tifa: It's a secret!  
  
Perry: I don't want any part of it.  
  
Tifa: Plan B!  
  
She punched me in the face. I tried to hold on to consciousness but couldn't.  
  
Tifa: Damn! That hurt! He's not so gentle.  
  
Yuffie: How would you know?  
  
Tifa: We've slept together.(think back to Kalm)  
  
Yuffie: you went that far?  
  
Tifa: Not that kind of sleep!  
  
I could feel my body being dragged somewhere and heard a large machine start. What were they planning? Why attack me? 


	15. Is Love this Painful?

Chapter 14: Is Love this Painful?  
  
I was dreaming again. But of what?  
  
Suddenly an image popped into my head.  
  
Perry: What's this?  
  
I saw Yuffie and Tifa. Leading me into some loud place. And I saw myself being shot and…it went black again.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
Perry!  
  
Perry: Who?  
  
PERRY!  
  
Perry: Huh?  
  
HEY, WAKE UP!  
  
I opened my eyes quickly and saw Tifa and Yuffie standing over me.  
  
Perry: What? What happened?  
  
Yuffie: Tifa knocked you out and we brought you here.  
  
Perry: Tifa! Why did you do such a thing?  
  
Tifa: You weren't coming nicely.  
  
Perry: And I'm not going nicely.  
  
Standing I tried to leave but found I was on a tram high in the sky.  
  
Tifa: No escape.  
  
Yuffie: You're ours!  
  
They kept talking with such grins. This isn't turning out to good.  
  
Perry: What do you two want?  
  
Tifa: We felt that you needed some love. So the two of us will provide you with some of it.  
  
Perry: Did it require TWO of you?  
  
Yuffie: Well, it would seem odd if you went with someone older than you.  
  
Perry: Tifa's only about 3 years older than me.  
  
Tifa: I didn't stop you from loving me before.  
  
Perry: What are we doing?  
  
Yuffie: Going to this big place and having a big party.  
  
Tifa: Yeah. We need you to see us two helpless ladies around.  
  
Perry: Oh, please.  
  
Their idea was so stupid. But, I might as well.  
  
The tram got off at the station on top. We were where I thought we might be heading.  
  
Perry: Gold Saucer?  
  
Yuffie: Yup. The three of us are gonna have some fun.  
  
Approaching the ticket booth I paid for 3 tickets. It cost me almost all I had.  
  
Tifa: You're so kind to pay for us.  
  
Perry: I didn't have to?  
  
Yuffie: no.  
  
Perry: Damn!  
  
Yuffie was on one side of me, and Tifa on the other.  
  
They wrapped their arms around mine and rested their heads on their shoulders. I felt like Irvine when they left Galbadia Garden.  
  
Perry: Where to first?  
  
Yuffie: ohh! This Wonder Square looks like fun.  
  
We went up to Wonder Square. I expected Cait Sith their but he wasn't yet.  
  
Tifa: This place looks like fun!  
  
Yuffie: Hey! An arm wrestling machine. Try it out Perry!  
  
Perry: I'm not good enough…  
  
Tifa: And why not?  
  
Perry: Cause…  
  
Yuffie: Do it and you'll get a surprise.  
  
Perry: Fine!  
  
Setting the machine up I set it to the Sumo because he was the easier one.  
  
Tifa: Give it your all.  
  
The thing was pretty strong. I was trying with all my might and it wouldn't move much. My veins were popping out.  
  
Yuffie: Ohhhhhhhh!!!! Almost there!!!  
  
With a sudden burst of energy I managed to overtake the machine and win. 20GP was my prize (may not be how much you get but who cares?)  
  
Yuffie: That was great!!  
  
Perry: Where's my prize?  
  
The two girls nodded at one another and kissed me on both cheeks at the same time.  
  
Perry: wha? Ah…  
  
Tifa: What's wrong never been kissed before?  
  
Perry: Just by you.  
  
Tifa: Oh yeah.  
  
Perry: You forgot! How could you?  
  
Tifa: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Perry: it's okay. It's my fault.  
  
Yuffie: How is it your fault?  
  
Perry: It usually is when it comes to women.  
  
Yuffie: oh, you poor guy.  
  
Perry: Whatever.  
  
I began to leave.  
  
Tifa: Where are you going?  
  
Perry: Anywhere but here. Suddenly don't want to have fun.  
  
Leaving Wonder Square I went to Round Square. Maybe seeing the sights would clear my head.  
  
Perry: hmmm…Man did I screw up. They were only trying to make me feel like I could love someone else again. And I didn't give them much of a chance. Now they probably hate me. Jesus!  
  
I was now passing over Battle Square. Someone was shooting everyone.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
The gondola was low enough to jump out of. I did so.  
  
Perry: Hey, what are you doing?  
  
???: Doing what I set out to do!  
  
Perry: Stop!  
  
???: Make me!  
  
Perry: Gladly!  
  
Drawing my sword the man got his weapon ready. A gunarm!?  
  
Perry: You have a gunarm!  
  
???: And you don't!  
  
He shot me. Not with bullets. With needles! They were about 40. Imbedded into my chest and I couldn't get them out. I collapsed.  
  
???: Nice to know you!  
  
I blacked out. Twice in the same day. What luck? When I awoke I was in a bed.  
  
Perry: What? Where am I?  
  
Yuffie: In the hotel. We found you and brought you here.  
  
Perry: Sorry!  
  
Yuffie: It wasn't your fault.  
  
Perry: But, I shouldn't have left you after that. I screwed up again.  
  
Yuffie: Don't say anything.  
  
Perry: but, I've caused so much trouble for you all and…  
  
I was interupted. She was kissing me. ON THE LIPS!!!! WHY??  
  
Perry: What was that for?  
  
Yuffie: To get you to shut up! This one is for being such a nice guy to me.  
  
She kissed me in the same manner again. This wasn't what I expected from Yuffie. Maybe she was trying to steal my materia.  
  
She broke away quickly.  
  
Yuffie: Oh…um…your not carrying your materia!  
  
Perry: It's in my weapon.  
  
Yuffie: OH man. My plan failed!  
  
Was I imagining this? Yuffie was making excuses for kissing me. I'm not gonna follow through with this.  
  
Yuffie: You should be fine. We fixed you up.  
  
Perry: We?  
  
Yuffie: Everyone is here. We helped you.  
  
Perry: Well, thanks. I kinda got shot up.  
  
Yuffie: yeah. It took awhile to remove those things from you.  
  
Perry: What next?  
  
Yuffie: Cloud and the others are going ahead to check the area for clues. Aeris, Tifa, and I are staying to help you.  
  
Perry: Lucky me.  
  
If only Irvine had this sort of luck.  
  
It was difficult to stay awake. I feel asleep in a few minutes.  
  
I awoke again. But something was different. My hand felt warmer.  
  
Perry: Oh…  
  
Aeris was holding it. She must have come in while I was sleeping and she herself feel asleep.  
  
Perry: Not too comfortable.  
  
Standing I helped her into my bed. She was sitting up next to me. I put my arm around her so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
Perry: Sis. You're always there. I just wish I could be like that. Hey. What's stopping me? I'll try and do my best to help others like you do.  
  
She couldn't hear me. She was still in a deep sleep. Kissing her on the forehead I was prepared to sleep again but I heard a loud rumbling and screams. People were coming upstairs. I wasn't in condition to fight. Was it for good reason or for bad?  
  
I was prepared to face the worst. 


	16. Hot Passion

Chapter 15: Hot Passion  
  
Aeris was still asleep in leaning on me. The door was being knocked on.  
  
???: Anyone in there?  
  
Perry: Just us two.  
  
???: May we come inside?  
  
Perry: Doors unlocked I think.  
  
Three men entered. Two looked like security guards. The other wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
Perry: Who are you?  
  
???: The name's Dio. I own this place. It appears though that your friends didn't want to obey the rules.  
  
Perry: What did they do?  
  
Dio: They murdered everyone in the Battle Arena.  
  
Perry: No they didn't. Some man with a gun on his arm did it. Look what he did to me.  
  
I hadn't noticed before but my torso was all bandaged and had some blood stains on them.  
  
Dio: I see. Who's the girlie?  
  
Perry: My sister. She was exhausted taking care of me.  
  
Dio: Well. I'm afraid I've already punished your friends.  
  
Perry: What did you do?  
  
Dio: They have been sent to the Desert Prison below.  
  
Perry: I have to help them.  
  
Dio: Well. I'll send you there but you can't come back up for awhile.  
  
Perry: I don't care.  
  
Dio: Fine then. Take this. Never know when a thief will appear.  
  
He signaled to one of his guards. He walked over and handed me a sword.  
  
Perry: This one is Sword-Catcher.  
  
So named due to the fact it had an extension on the top of the blade that would catch other swords.  
  
Dio: If you're going I'd take your friend over there.  
  
Perry: Good idea.  
  
Putting on my shirt I carried Aeris with us to an elevator.  
  
Dio: When you get down there try and find them first.  
  
Perry: Okay. Hey, how do you know they were my friends?  
  
Dio: One of them was talking to themselves about some person who was in the inn and how they wanted to see him again.  
  
Perry: Oh. Well I'll do my best.  
  
The doors closed and I felt myself go down.  
  
Aeris: uhh…oh…where am I?  
  
Perry: With me. It seems Cloud and the others are trapped where we're going.  
  
Aeris: But you need to rest!  
  
Perry: I'll be fine. It's no big deal.  
  
I knew it wasn't though. I was still bleeding slightly.  
  
Aeris: But you need to rest.  
  
Perry: Later.  
  
Aeris: No now!  
  
Perry: What makes you think you'll get me to?  
  
Woah. What was that? I had a very angry tone in my voice.  
  
Aeris: This does!  
  
She held up a magic materia and a purple star went around me and I fell asleep again.  
  
Aeris: Sorry. You need rest though.  
  
I couldn't tell what was happening to me.  
  
What seemed like a few hours later passed and I finally woke up.  
  
Perry: Where am I?  
  
Tifa: With us now.  
  
Perry: Tifa. I'm so glad to see you.  
  
Tifa: Me too.  
  
Perry: Where is everyone?  
  
Tifa: Cloud, Barret, and Aeris went out to find the guy who murdered everyone.  
  
Perry: Good. He caused me some trouble.  
  
Tifa: Oh, I'm sorry. This is my fault.  
  
Perry: No. I shouldn't have run off like that.  
  
Tifa: But I just wanted to make you a little happier. I guess I failed.  
  
She started to sob.  
  
Perry: Oh don't say that. You can still make me happy.  
  
Tifa: Oh…you're so nice.  
  
Perry: Just considerate.  
  
I propped myself up in the broken bed I was in.  
  
She went over and sat next to me.  
  
Perry: Just stay close to me.  
  
Tifa: That'll make you happy?  
  
Perry: Over the past 5 years I've realized that the closest I'll ever get to another girl is sitting next to one. That is the closest I've ever come.  
  
Tifa: Oh, I'm so sorry that you feel that way. I'm sorry I well…you know.  
  
Perry: Yeah, I do.  
  
She edged closer to me putting her arm around me.  
  
Tifa: I wish there was something I could do to help.  
  
Perry: You don't have to.  
  
Tifa: No. I have to.  
  
Perry: Fine with me.  
  
Tifa: I'll try to set you up with someone.  
  
Perry: Yeah right. People have told me that for years and never done anything about it.  
  
Tifa: Stop rejecting my help.  
  
She playfully hit me in the chest but it hurt like a mother*&$*er because of my injury.  
  
Perry: Ahhh!  
  
I don't know why but I looked at her with a stare that could seriously stop and army dead. A murderous intent flowed through me. Then it was gone.  
  
Tifa: Sorry sorry sorry.  
  
Perry: …….it's okay Tifa.  
  
Tifa: I'm just not good at this.  
  
Perry: I think you're fine.  
  
Tifa: At what?  
  
Perry: No, just fine.  
  
Tifa: Are you trying to sweet talk me?  
  
Perry: Yes.  
  
Tifa: Well it's working.  
  
Perry: …  
  
Tifa: It's getting late though. We should sleep.  
  
Perry: Yeah.  
  
Tifa: Night.  
  
Perry: You first?  
  
Tifa: I need my 9 hours of sleep or my skin is like destroyed.  
  
Perry: Women.  
  
Tifa: Good night.  
  
She tucked her head onto my chest carefully as not to harm me and closed her eyes and slept.  
  
Perry: Guess I should too.  
  
After a few minutes I went to sleep myself.  
  
Again I felt myself beginning to dream.  
  
Perry: Where?  
  
I was somewhere. It looked strangely familiar but different somehow.  
  
Perry: What? Where am I?  
  
I decided to wander around this strange place.  
  
It was some kind of building. But didn't remind me of a Final Fantasy 7 location.  
  
Perry: Must be a dream.  
  
After a long journey I felt a strange feeling. I felt myself waking again.  
  
I was back in the same bed with Tifa still sleeping soundly near me.  
  
Perry: What a strange dream?  
  
I knew that Barret was going to fight with Dyne and he'd kill himself but the time I was spending with Tifa was just perfect for me.  
  
Perry: I sure am a lucky guy. Living here with them is better than home.  
  
Home? That place. Would I ever go back? I wonder? If I did would the others be able to come with me?  
  
I have no clue.  
  
Perry: Who knows, or cares?  
  
Finding that staying awake was very difficult I gave into the demands of sleep.  
  
This time the dream was different.  
  
I saw everyone lying dead around a fire and a dark figure holding a sword standing over them. For some reason I wasn't there. Before I saw the figures face I was woken up by Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Time to go sleepy head!!  
  
Perry: Wha? Oh, okay.  
  
Yuffie: Need a hand?  
  
Perry: Sure.  
  
Well looks like we're outta this place. Guess its about time. 


	17. A Very Long Drive

Lost in Final Fantasy 7 Chapter 16: A Very Long Drive  
  
Well I was feeling much better now that I gave my injuries some rest. The bleeding had stopped and I felt just great.  
  
Aeris: How are you doing?  
  
Perry: Just great.  
  
Cloud: Dio said he had a gift for us.  
  
Barret: We're supposed to pick it up somewhere around here.  
  
We were still in the desert prison but in another part of it.  
  
Yuffie: Let's just go. Too many creeps around here.  
  
Perry: I didn't really see any.  
  
I felt someone reaching into my pockets. Drawing my sword I went to slash whoever it was but stopped short of their face.  
  
???: Oh, I'm terrible sorry. Here have it back!  
  
He handed me my money I had and some other stuff that was in that pocket.  
  
Perry: Now get out of here before I remove those hands.  
  
The thief left in a heartbeat.  
  
Yuffie: You were scarier than the thief.  
  
Perry: Please.  
  
Red XIII: Never seen you act that way before. You alright?  
  
Perry: I'm not even sure anymore.  
  
Tifa: Well someone is coming.  
  
A man wearing a suit entered and he handed Cloud a set of keys.  
  
Cloud: What's this?  
  
Man: Dio's way of apology. The buggy is parked a few steps to your left.  
  
We looked over and we saw a pink buggy.  
  
Man: You should be able to cross the river now.  
  
Cloud: Okay. Thanks.  
  
We all went up to it. We decided on who would sit where.  
  
Cloud: I'll drive.  
  
Barret: I'll be on the passenger side.  
  
Cait Sith: I'll be behind him.  
  
Red XIII: I'll be next to him.  
  
Good thing this was a big buggy. It had the front then a middle and then the rear seating.  
  
Perry: I don't care where.  
  
I hadn't noticed but Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie were talking about something.  
  
All of them: You can take the back. We'll sit with you.  
  
Perry: uh…whatever.  
  
First Tifa got in and sat on the right side than I got in the center and Aeris got in on the left.  
  
Perry: Hey, where's Yuffie sitting?  
  
Tifa: Oh, we didn't think of that.  
  
Aeris: Yuffie try and find some room.  
  
She got in and tried sitting between Aeris and me.  
  
Yuffie: Not enough room.  
  
Then she tried between Tifa and me.  
  
Yuffie: Even less room. Tifa, lose some weight in those hips will ya?  
  
Tifa: Excuse me!  
  
Yuffie: I mean, ugh, nevermind.  
  
Tifa: That's what I thought.  
  
Yuffie: How about here?  
  
She sat on my lap. Not that I didn't mind or anything.  
  
Aeris & Tifa: Don't they look cute?  
  
Perry & Yuffie: Bite me!  
  
We finally drove out of the Desert Prison.  
  
Cloud: We should reach the river shortly. So just enjoy the ride.  
  
Aeris: It's a very comfortable ride, I must say.  
  
Tifa: I know. These seats are quite comfortable.  
  
Yuffie: Especially mine.  
  
Perry: …  
  
Yuffie: Hey, what's up? You haven't said anything since I sat here.  
  
Perry: sorry.  
  
Yuffie: Just when you think you know a guy.  
  
I don't know why I didn't say anything. I will admit though, it was a joy having her on my lap. She gave off a warm aura. Like most women I'd say.  
  
Aeris: How are you doing, Perry? Say something.  
  
Perry: I'm doing fine.  
  
Tifa: Just fine?  
  
Perry: Yes.  
  
Aeris: okay.  
  
Tifa: That looks so comfortable. I'll trade seats Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: No way! He's my friend.  
  
Perry: C'mon now. Don't argue over me.  
  
Yuffie: Sorry.  
  
Tifa: Yeah. Me too.  
  
After that everyone seemed to stay quiet. Well most of them were sleeping.  
  
Barret had taken over the wheel and Cloud must've dozed off. I don't know about Cait Sith or Red XIII. All the girls were sleeping.  
  
Perry: Lucky me?? Yeah right.  
  
I thought I could make Tifa happy just now.  
  
I tapped her shoulder to wake her up.  
  
Tifa: ugh…what is it?  
  
Perry: You still wanna sit on my lap?  
  
Tifa: but she's still there.  
  
Perry: But she's asleep.  
  
Tifa: oh, I see!  
  
She helped me get her off and Tifa and Yuffie exchanged places without Yuffie noticing.  
  
Tifa plopped herself down on me now.  
  
Tifa: She was right. You are comfortable.  
  
Perry: And women don't like me.  
  
Tifa: Maybe you don't try hard enough.  
  
She was still trying to get comfortable. My poor legs. Fell asleep from Yuffie.  
  
She then found her spot and seemed happy.  
  
Tifa: There. Is this okay with you?  
  
Perry: Yeah, but Yuffie was right.  
  
Tifa: About what?  
  
Perry: You do need to lose weight in those hips.  
  
Tifa: Don't act like you don't love em.  
  
Perry: whatever.  
  
Not wanting to go any further with this I decided to go to sleep.  
  
I had another strange dream. I was getting tired of these.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
Aeris: hey.  
  
Perry: Oh, hi Aeris.  
  
Aeris: Let's go have some fun.  
  
Perry: what do you mean?  
  
Aeris: You know. I wanted to go back to the Gold Saucer.  
  
Perry: Well if I can find it.  
  
Tifa: Hey, you were going to take me.  
  
Yuffie: What about me?  
  
Perry: uhhhh  
  
???: Please. You weren't meant to have women.  
  
Perry: And you would be?  
  
???: You can never have a women. EVER! If these girls are so great why haven't any of them made the moves on you. Or why haven't you done the same.  
  
Perry: Well.  
  
Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie: Yeah, why not?  
  
Perry: Well I…  
  
???: See, no women for you! You'll be lonely the rest of your life!  
  
Perry: Shut up!!!  
  
Then I awoke.  
  
What a nightmare!  
  
All of the girls were still sleeping but Tifa had apparently stretched out and took up the back seat.  
  
Barret: YO! Everyone! Time to move.  
  
I desperately made it out of the buggy without waking anyone up.  
  
Barret: Glad to see you made it.  
  
Perry: So am I!  
  
Barret: What's up wit them?  
  
Perry: You know girls. Sleep for as long as they want.  
  
Barret: The hell they will!  
  
He aimed his gunarm in the air and fired about 20 shots.  
  
Aeris: WHAT'S HAPPENING?  
  
Tifa: ugh…what the?  
  
Yuffie: need more snooze!  
  
Perry: What should we do?  
  
Red XIII: Well maybe you should go investigate that reactor over there. I'll watch the rest of them.  
  
Cloud: Thanks.  
  
Barret: Let's go guys.  
  
Cloud, Barret, and I went into this odd looking jungle.  
  
Ruined Reactor? Gongaga!  
  
But it was much bigger than I had expected from the game. You could easily get lost here.  
  
Perry: Let's try not to get separated. Looks easy to get lost.  
  
Cloud: Good idea.  
  
Then we were ambushed by some people.  
  
Barret: Who? YOU!  
  
Reno: Glad to see you all again.  
  
Cloud: And you must be.  
  
Rude: Oh, it's you again.  
  
Perry: Never thought we'd meet again.  
  
Cloud: When have you met?  
  
Perry: Mythril Mine. When I left for awhile.  
  
Rude: See your voice is back.  
  
Perry: Well, what do you guys want?  
  
Reno: Just payback for the injuries you gave me in Sector 7.  
  
Cloud: You were the fool that jumped off the pillar.  
  
Reno: Well my new weapons gonna mop the floor with ya.  
  
We all got up and readied our weapons.  
  
Looks like another fight is on.  
  
  
  
Looks like the Shinra knows of the groups plans. But how?  
  
A spy?  
  
(*sorry about the lack of updates but the site has been down. So I hope this extra chapter is forgiveness) 


	18. Like Old Times?

Lost in Final Fantasy Chapter 17: Like Old Times?  
  
Reno and Rude were supposed to be a formidable team. Looks like I'd find out. Cloud: Okay. No way around this. Let's just get this over with. Barret: I'm wit that. Perry: Why not? I started things off with a Fire spell. Reno didn't seem to like it. He struck me with his rod. Perry: That was pathetic. Reno: I can make it much stronger! He then did that electrocuting one. I couldn't move. Perry: Guys, help! My body's going numb. Cloud: Hold on. Rude punched Cloud right in the face knocking him into a nearby tree. Cloud: White Wind! A red aura surrounded Cloud as a white dust spread across Barret, Cloud, and I. I could move again and it felt as though Reno never hit me. Perry: Enemy Skill I see. Barret: I've been saving this for some time now! Grenade Bomb! Barret shot a grenade out of his gunarm that hit both Reno and Rude. Cloud: Matra Magic! Missiles appeared out of nowhere and hit Reno and Rude. Rude: Not working. Reno: Must've drank too much before this. Perry: Don't just ignore us! I slashed Reno and Rude responded with a punch. Perry: Forgot you could hit that hard. I felt a new skill appear in my mind. Another limit break! Perry: Let's try it! Double Team! This one amazed me just as much as everyone else. I used my mind to levitate my sword and sent it at Rude slashing him multiple times. I ran up and flipped over him and punched and kicked him in the back rapidly. This did a large amount of damage overall. Rude: .. He ran away quickly followed by Reno. Reno: Time to go! Cloud: That was odd. Perry: What was? I caught my sword after finishing that sentence. Cloud: It seemed they knew we were coming. Barret: Now that I think of it. You right! Perry: What are you getting at? Cloud: A spy! Barret: One of us? Cloud: I don't want to think that. I trust everyone. Perry: It really doesn't seem so. We can't just question everyone. Cloud: Let's just keep going. Maybe our spy will make a mistake and we can strike then. Perry: Sounds like a plan. Barret: Maybe we should go get everyone. Perry: It's time they all rose. We all walked back to the buggy. Red XIII: Find anything of interest? Barret: The Turks were somethin like that! Red XIII: What were they doing there? Perry: We don't know? But we scared them off. Cloud: How are they doing? Cait Sith: They just got up and decided to wash in the river nearby. Perry: The water must be filthy. Cloud: Why don't you go check on them? Perry: Why me? Cloud: Cause they like you. Perry: So. Cait Sith: If you do it. I'll read you your fortune. Perry: Fine. I could use a laugh after doin this. I found where they went to bathe. Perry: Why do I have to do this? It seems like a bad idea now. I saw them in the distance in the water. And saw their clothes by the shore. Perry: Like hell I'm going down now. I sat down at a tree and decided to wait for them. I didn't realize at first but I fell asleep. I was back in the same building from before. Perry: Why? It was rather in bad shape. Then I saw some people come after me. Perry: Better go! They had firearms though. They didn't hesitate to shoot at me. Perry: Hmm. I used a Fire spell at all of them seperately. They fell but weren't dead. After running some more for fear of more of those things I came to a big door that looked very familiar and then when it opened a man looked at me and the dream ended. When I opened my eyes I was moving. Looking up I saw Tifa's heavenly gaze. Tifa: Nice to see you awake. Perry: What? She was obviously carrying me. Must have found me and brought me. Tifa: Would you like to walk? Perry: Sure why not? She set me down and I walked with everyone. Aeris: Morning. Perry: Actually its afternoon. Yuffie: Whatever. Same thing. Perry: Where are we going? Red XIII: We are going to check out this place called Gongaga. Yuffie: BORING!!!! We should find Materia instead. Perry: I know where some is. Yuffie: REALLY??? Can you please please please please please take me to it? Perry: Uhhh. Yuffie: I'll do whatever you want. Perry: Oh okay. Red XIII: We should really be concerned with the matters at hand. Perry: Just the two of us will go. And we need materia to defend ourselves. Red XIII: Just try to be back here soon. Perry: Okay. Yuffie move it or lose it! Yuffie: Coming. As the two of us strode off the way we came I though I heard Tifa and sis talking about something. Tifa: Don't they look so cute? Aeris: Yeah. To bad they're too bullheaded to admit it to one another. Red XIII: Maybe they're waiting for the right time. Aeris: Why are you listening to us? Red XIII: It's hard not to when you talk at that volume. My apologies. Well I knew my way around from the game but Gongaga jungle was bigger. Perry: Reminds you of the first time we met. Yuffie: Yeah. Foresty like place. Just the two of us marching on. Perry: Only we can talk now. Yuffie: Yeah. Perry: Ironic. Where I come from I never spoke. My voice was a rare thing to hear. Yuffie: Why? Perry: People made fun of me. Yuffie: Where do you come from? Perry: I don't even know anymore. Yuffie: I'd like to see it someday. Perry: I hope I could take you. Take everybody to see. Yuffie: Where is that materia of yours? Perry: It should be here somewhere. I spotted the ruined reactor up ahead. Perry: Follow me! Inside the ruins we found the shiny red orb with Titan. Yuffie: Shiny! Perry: Here! Yuffie: Giving it to me? Perry: Why not? Yuffie: Oh thank you! She gave me a gigantic hug. It actually hurt. Perry: Let's head back now. As we started back a Heavy Tank found us. Yuffie: He's big! Perry: No problem. I cast Fire at it. Not a lot of damage. Yuffie: Lemme try this. She summoned Titan. A giant beast came from the ground and literally turned the earth upside down on the Heavy Tank for moderate damage. Yuffie: No problem. Then the Heavy Tank used its horns and impaled Yuffie on them. Perry: Yuffie!!! In a rage I drove my sword through its skull. It died fast but Yuffie fell lifeless from its horns. I caught her before she fell. Perry: Yuffie? She wasn't moving. Her chest was bleeding heavily. No sign of life. Perry: Oh my god! She couldn't have died. I couldn't accept it. Perry: There must be a way. I though and then I saw the answer. In my weapon were two materia. Fire and Revive. Perry: Of course. I placed her on the ground and then chanted. Perry: Life1. In a ray of light she was able to move and breath again. Perry: You okay? Yuffie: Just feel very weak. Perry: We'll rest here for now. Yuffie: Thanks for doing this. Perry: You gave me the materia. Yuffie: Good thing. Perry: Yeah. Yuffie: Thank. Perry: shhhhhh.save it. You need to rest. Yuffie: Anything you say. Before I could settle down a helicopter was approaching overhead. Who was it? 


	19. Recover Girl

First off I'd like to apologize for the previous chapter. Somehow it got all bunched together when I uploaded it. I'm trying to fix that by bolding it. I'm trying to avoid that here by writing differently.  
  
Chapter 18: Recover Girl  
  
Yuffie luckily was starting to show signs of recovery. This was a strange feeling. When characters died in the game I just said "eh, no big deal, I'll just revive them." This felt like a miracle. Dying here isn't too big a problem in this game.  
  
"But wait, doesn't." I said aloud. This wasn't very good. I had just realized something. At some point at some time, Aeris is going to. I couldn't finish that thought. "ugh." "Yuffie, don't try to move or anything." I told her as she started to awaken. "What happened? I feel so weak." She told me keeping her eyes closed. "Well. That Heavy Tank just well.killed you." It really hurt to say that.  
  
This pained me to tell her. I'm glad she had her eyes closed because I think my eyes were attracting moisture. Looking at her battered bloody body was painful. I was still in the process of cleaning her wounds out.  
  
"Then if I died.how am I alive?" she asked in a sweet yet innocent voice. " Well I used that Revive materia you gave me, and it brought you back to life." "Thanks.c-can I rest for just a bit longer?" she requested. " Of course. Don't worry about anything, Yuffie, I'll take care of everything. I'm just worried about what the others are thinking about where we are." I responded.  
  
"Why?" "Well, it's dark right now. But I bet they found a place to stay. We'll find them in the morning." Now I started to get worried. A strange light was coming from the sky. It sounded like a helicopter. I had a feeling that whoever it was they didn't want to run into the two of us. I was afraid to move Yuffie because of her injuries.  
  
"Yuffie I'm afraid this may hurt." "I'm sure you'll be gentle. Just like always." I carefully picked her up. She was in pain, and I could tell. Luckily we moved out of the way before the helicopter landed. "Who's that?" Two people hopped out of them and approached the reactor. One of them looked to be Tsueng. The other was I believe Scarlet. "No good materia here!" She burst out loudly. "I need the BEST materia ever, have you seen any?" "No, I'm afraid not." "I need it for my ultimate weapon, my perfect weapon!"  
  
With that they went back inside the helicopter and took off. "What are we doing now, Perry?" Yuffie asked me. "Well I think we should find a place to rest for now. We should be fine until morning." I responded.  
  
I carefully moved her to a secluded area in the jungle and we rested there. But what happened here was totally unexpected. " You should rest now Yuffie." "Wait, can you do me a favor?" She said. "What did you have in mind?" "Can you give me a potion?"  
  
Strange request, maybe she drinks a potion to help her sleep. I found one in my pocket and helped her drink it. Her eyes opened and she looked at me a smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again" she said as she stood up. "I don't think you should do that." I said with concern for her health. "But if I fall, you'll be there.to save me.right?" What was this? She's talking strangely. It's as if she was revived as a whole new person. What did she want with this? "You know, out of everyone we're traveling with I like you.the most." She said walking slowly towards me.  
  
" I'm glad you feel that way." "But, when that Heavy Tank killed me, and I thought I was going to be gone forever I knew deep down that somehow you would find a way to bring me back, to see you again." She declared. " Well I." for once, I was speechless. "There is something I want to tell you. I would've told you awhile ago but, I was afraid of what everyone would think." She told me. "Does it matter? Let them think what they want." I assured her. "Then I must tell you.I.love you!" Then she was starting to cry. "Don't cry." "But I'm afraid of what you might say now." She was right. I didn't want to fall in love again fearing losing again and being in pain once more. But, maybe, I can give love another opportunity. "Do you or do you not?" she demanded. "yes, I love you too!"  
  
Then we both moved closer and the two of us locked arms and enbraced one another in a hug. Crying on one another. I was having mixed messages. Why cry over something so happy? Emotions were the biggest mystery to me.  
  
"Can we.hide this from everyone?" "Why?" "Well Tifa and Aeris wanted me to do this for awhile but it'll be funny this way. "Aeris. I'm afraid for her." I said remembering what would happen. "What? Why?" "Because I know she will die soon. Sephiroth will kill her." "What are we supposed to do now?" "Not sure. Let's try and watch out for her." "Ok." "Perry? Can we rest now?" "Sure"  
  
I lied down on the ground and Yuffie carefully laid down on top of me. She gave off a warm and comforting radiance. It was the greatest feeling ever. "Kiss me goodnight?" She requested. "Sure." With one kiss we went to sleep almost as soon as our eyes closed.  
  
Awaking in the morning Yuffie had recovered almost all of her injuries. After awhile we decided to head to Gongaga. "Can I ask you something?" "Anything." "Could you remove your cloak? I'd like to see your entire face." "Okay. It's stuffy sometime's anyway." Taking my cloak I ripped it in half and smiled at her. "You look very good." "Thank you."  
  
Holding hands we walked over to where I thought Gongaga might be. As we entered we saw everyone in the center area. "Should we?" I asked. "Yes." We stopped holding hands and approached everyone. "There they are!" Aeris yelled with happiness. "Where have you two been?" Cloud demanded. "Just went off to find something. No big deal." I answered. "Yeah, right!" Cloud said with anger. "Dunno spike! Sounds like something you'd say! Haha." Barret chuckled. "I know, but that's my line." He responded back. "Where are we going now?" I asked. "My homeland is close by. We can find out some useful information from my grandfather there." Red XIII informed us. "Then let's go!" I said. "That's my line again!" Cloud yelled. "HMMMMmmm.alright let's mosey." He said. But we all were leaving when he finished. "People, people. Don't forget about me."  
  
Well how do you like this chapter? I hope you enjoy this new format of mine. I just hope it uploads correctly. Anyway I hope to get some encouraging reviews in the future from most of you. 


	20. Flaring Candle

The last chapter was pretty fun. I think I'll continue to write in paragraph form. Anyway, I'll do my best to keep this going because I enjoy writing this and having you read this. Sorry if it is difficult to read. E-mail me or something if you can fix it.  
  
Chapter 19: Flaring Candle  
  
Well it felt great being with Yuffie. We still wanted the others to be in the dark about us. Now we were heading back to the buggy and to Cosmo Canyon. Aeris wanted to talk with me first. I was still scared about her though. "Hi, I'd like to give you something." She said. She held up a long red garment. "What's that?" I asked. "It's a scarf that my mother gave me. I'd like for you to have it." "Why's that?" "You'd look good in it. Need something new around your face."  
  
Taking it from her she helped me wrap it around my neck. It flowed through the wind. It wasn't too long but it did look cool. "Like it?" she asked. "It's great, thanks sis." I responded with gratitude. "Hey Red XIII, how far is Cosmo Canyon from here anyway?" Cloud asked the data animal. "It shouldn't take long. It's past the river in the forest ahead."  
  
Yuffie and I walked along side one another. Far enough away not to seem couple like but close enough for the two of us.  
  
" Don't know yet do they?" she asked. "Nope. Why don't we want to tell them again?" "Because it'll really surprise them. I want them to be in suspense." "Let's tell them after we leave Cosmo Canyon." "Okay, I'll probably get bored with the secret by then.hey, where'd you get that scarf?" "Aeris gave it to me." "Oh-you look so cute in it." "Men don't look cute, we look handsome." "Whatever."  
  
We finally made it to the buggy. "Where do we sit people?" Cloud said enthusiastically. "I don't care." I said. "I'll take the back" Yuffie said as she jumped in. Then I followed her in. Eventually we all went in and set off. Yuffie was comfortable sitting next to me. After everybody fell asleep Yuffie and I decided to enjoy one anothers company without worrying about the others. "Finally, some us time." She stated with relief. "It was your idea to do this in the first place" I responded back. "Right, right. Well what do you want to talk about?" she asked me. "Dunno." "Aeris told me that you come from a far away place." "I guess you could say that." I responded back. "Do you miss your home at all?" she kindly asked.  
  
I thought very hard for that moment. About all the things that I went through back in my homeworld. Then my answer was clear. "No, not one bit." "That bad?" "Yes, I wasn't liked very much." "Well than the two of us are not very different." "Huh? What do you mean, Yuffie?" I asked with curiosity. "Well I ran away from my hometown. I didn't like it either. My father was such an idiot." "Your right. We aren't very different. Guess that's why we're so attached." I said placing my hand overtop of hers. Her small yet delicate hand gave off that gentle aura which I really liked. "To be honest I was attracted to you since I saw you in that forest. But I wasn't going to reveal it until you recovered your voice." "Well to be honest, I've admired you for awhile." "How's that? We have only known one another for a few weeks." "Well, when I say I come from a far away place, I come from another world." "You serious?" "Yes, but it's not that I'm searching for a way home. I love being here."  
  
"Well, I see now. You didn't seem like a person who comes from here anyway." "What's important is that I'm here with you now." "You're right, Perry." She tucked her small head onto my chest and under my right arm as she fell asleep. "Good night Yuffie." I mumbled as I kissed her on her forehead. Morning came all too quickly. I had barely gotten any sleep. We had arrived in Cosmo Canyon. But the ride was getting bumpy. "ugh.I don't feel so well.urk" Yuffie said with a weakness in her voice. "Yo Cloud, what's up with the buggy?" I asked our driver. "I'm not sure." As he said that the engine just gave out. We all got out and figured it was broken down. "Kinda a bad time for a breakdown, huh?" Barret said. "Well we are only a short distance from my home." Red XIII told us as he headed for a large civilization in the distance.  
  
It was very large. Cosmo Canyon was quite larger than the game had depicted. "ugh.still.urk.sick." Yuffie said while trying to keep her lunch in its lunchbox. "Drink this." Aeris handed her a green bottle. "It's said to help this stuff." Yuffie took the bottle and drank it slowly then faster. "Wow, that's not bad. I feel much better." She said sounding more cheerful.  
  
"Let's go in and see what we can find." Cloud said. We all went inside and I looked for the weapon shop. I remembered it had weapons that weren't bad at this point in the game. However they didn't sell swords I could use. I saw nothing to buy.  
  
Heading upstairs I went to the materia store and purchased two HP Plus Materia. "These things are expensive." I placed one the them in Sword- Catcher and I went off to find Yuffie." She was in the inn/bar. She was drinking something. "Please tell me that's not alcohol?" "It's not. Just coffee." She responded. "Got you something." I took out the HP Plus Materia and threw it to her. She caught it and looked very happy to hold it. "Thanks. You got me two materia already." She placed it in her armor. "Cloud and Red XIII are doing stuff in Red's Grandad's machine thing." "Hmm. I guess we could rest until they are finished. "But why would we.OOOHHH!" She realized my intentions after a few seconds. "Well let's get one of those private rooms." I suggested. "Sure thing."  
  
The two of us headed to the counter and asked for a private room for two. Once inside we locked the door to make sure nobody unwanted got inside. "You do remember that we are telling everyone about us when we leave." "Oh yea." "To be honest I'm very exhausted" Stretching out on the large double bed I felt total relazation. Yuffie lied down next to me. "No wonder. You got like no sleep in the buggy." "Just let me rest." She tucked her head onto my chest and I fell asleep very quickly.  
  
I'm here again. It was that dream I had before with the strange building. But this dream makes no sense. I was before a large door. After prying the door open with my sword a man was standing before a computer console and looked up at me. "It's you! We haven't much time. OH no! You're returning." Then the dream ended and I was back on the bed. "Yuffie?" She was nowhere to be seen. The door opened and she was there. "Where were you?" "I was here the whole time." "No you weren't. I few minutes after you fell asleep I did too and when I awoke you were gone. Now your back here." "That's very strange. I don't sleepwalk. Hmm." I wasn't 100% sure but I think that that wasn't a dream. Maybe.the people who ran the program to simulate Final Fantasy 7 are trying to find a way to get me back home. But that doesn't explain the soldiers running around the place a few dreams back. I sure hope they don't take me from here. From everyone. "Well, everyone is waiting at the big bonfire. Let's go." She led me out the door and down to Cosmo Candle.  
  
"Glad you could make it guys." Barret said in his regular deep voice. We all exchanged thoughts near the big bonfire. "You know guys." I began. "Go on" Aeris encouraged. "Well, ever since I've met you all I've been happier than I've ever been in my whole entire life." "Why do you mean to say?" Cait Sith demanded. "Well you guys are like my family now. As hard as it is to admit that aloud." "We all feel the same too." Tifa said. "We've all been through a lot together and we've gotten through." "And Perry and I have something to tell you all." "Really what could that be?" Cloud wondered aloud. "We are." I started.  
  
I hope that you can read this chapter well enough. I hope to get the format fixed so it doesn't get all bunched together. 


	21. City that Never Burnt

Okay, I think I have fixed the problem with the text so I'll put it back in dialog format. If you liked the paragraph form better than say so in your reviews and I'll change it back. After all I write this for you guys. It wouldn't be chapter 20 without your support.  
  
Chapter 20: The City that Never Burnt  
  
Perry: a couple.  
  
Yuffie: That's right.  
  
Everyone looked so awe strikin. They just stared at the two of us.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
Cloud: It's just that it's so hard to believe.  
  
Barret: How do we even know it's true?  
  
Yuffie and I looked at one another and we kissed and then everyone was still in that trance.  
  
Perry: Oh please!  
  
Tifa: We just never thought it would happen between you two.  
  
Aeris: I know. You're such opposites.  
  
Yuffie: No we're not!  
  
Perry: Well, let's not worry about how we got together, we still have to find Sephiroth don't we?  
  
Barret: Yeah, he's right. Les jus go. The buggy is working fine now.  
  
Cloud: But we'll be missing a person.  
  
Perry: What? Who?  
  
I sounded as though something terrible had happened.  
  
Cloud: Red XIII.  
  
Barret: He was useful, at times.  
  
Perry: Oh.  
  
I had thought it was Aeris. I hadn't forgotten she would die soon. I was still thinking of ways to prevent it. Now I'm acting like Tidus trying to stop Yuna from her destiny.  
  
Yuffie: Worried about her, huh?  
  
Perry: Yea, still haven't though of something. But I'll do my best.  
  
We all started to leave when Red XIII came running down the stairs after us.  
  
Red XIII: Wait I'm coming too!  
  
Cloud: What happened? Red XIII: I grew up a little, that's what?  
  
Bugenhagen: Nanaki is still young, take care of yourselves and come back when in need of my wisdom.  
  
Barret: Well, let's go.  
  
We walked back to the now fixed buggy and drove off to our next destination.  
  
Yuffie: Hope I don't get sick again.  
  
Perry: If you feel sick then just close you eyes and rest you head. It's worked for me.  
  
Yuffie: Ok.  
  
Aeris and Tifa: awwwwww  
  
Perry and Yuffie: Bite me!  
  
The drive to Nibelhiem wasn't very long. We had to drive across another river but we managed. We had to leave the buggy outside the town but we didn't mind.  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Tifa: How?  
  
It was quite a sight. After hearing Cloud's story I thought Nibelheim would be a pile of rubble. But it was standing. Even better than before.  
  
Perry: Didn't this place burn down?  
  
Barret: What's the deal?  
  
Tifa: Everything's perfectly fine.  
  
Cloud: I'm not lying! I could remember the intense heat of the flames.  
  
Perry: There has got to be something more to this than we see. Perhaps we shall find clues in town.  
  
Going our separate ways we each checked different buildings. I headed into Tifa's House.  
  
Perry: Nice house.  
  
I thought I heard a voice coming from the room to the left. And a figure in a black cloak was standing there shaking violently.  
  
???: Great Sephiroth.gone.to the mansion.  
  
It fell and vanished leaving a small bottle in its wake.  
  
Perry: Hmm. The mansion. Could it be the. I was interrupted by a strange noise upstairs. I naturally went up to see who it could be. The sound was coming from the room on the far left by the stairs. Going inside I saw a familiar person sitting on her bed crying.  
  
Perry: Tifa.  
  
Tifa: Oh.please, I don't want to be seen like this.  
  
Perry: What's wrong?  
  
Tifa: Just thoughts.  
  
Perry: This reminds me of an old saying.  
  
Tifa: Huh?  
  
Perry: "No need be sad."  
  
Tifa: Who said that?  
  
Perry: Some guy named.well you wouldn't know him.  
  
Tifa: It's just depressing being back in this house.this whole town.  
  
Perry: Your room is very nice.  
  
That made her cry a bit more.  
  
Perry: Oh I'm sorry.  
  
I sat down next to her on her bed and put my arm around her for comfort.  
  
Tifa: It's just.it was so painful seeing this place burn and everyone die and now to come and find as though those heartbreaking moments never existed.  
  
Perry: We'll find out what's going on.  
  
Tifa: But I don't know if I can go on.  
  
Perry: You don't have to if you don't want to.  
  
Tifa: Yeah, but I have to go on.  
  
Perry: Well I think I've stumbled onto a clue. It appears that Sephiroth has gone to some mansion.  
  
Tifa: But the only mansion in town is.  
  
Perry: The Shinra Mansion.  
  
Tifa: We should tell everyone.  
  
We both got up and left Tifa's house and waited for everyone at the well. Eventually they came.  
  
Cloud: Find anything?  
  
Barret: jus a bunch of odd guys in black cloaks with numbered tattoos.  
  
Perry: Did it tell you that Sephiroth went to the Shinra Mansion.  
  
Red XIII: Three of us should go inside and investigate.  
  
Cloud: Perry and Yuffie come with me.  
  
Barret: Why them? They'll just kiss the whole time in there.  
  
Perry and Yuffie: Will not!!!!  
  
Cloud: I try to get everyone included here.  
  
Aeris: Be careful in there.  
  
Perry: I'll try sis. Takes a bit of punishment to put me down.  
  
Cloud: Well let's go.  
  
Cloud led the way for Yuffie and I as we opened the front gate and headed into the front door to this mansion of nightmares.  
  
How'd you like the return of dialogue. Again, if you'd rather have paragraph format than say so in your reviews and I'll write them like so. Thanks for helping me get to 20 chapters. 


	22. Cloaked in the Basement

Well I'm glad to have fixed the whole text problem so there should be no more problems with further chapters.  
  
  
  
Lost in Final Fantasy 7 Chapter 21: Cloaked in the Basement  
  
Well this place was much darker, spookier, and scarier than in the game. It was all dark, dusty, covered in cobwebs, and had a bunch of rickety floor boards. Cloud was the bravest of the three of us. Yuffie was pretty scared in here. She kept hiding behind me.  
  
Cloud: It isn't that bad in here.  
  
Perry: I'm just worried this place will collapse.  
  
Yuffie: That's.not.good.  
  
Cloud: What are you so scared of?  
  
Yuffie: Lemme think for a second. Maybe THIS WHOLE HOUSE!!!!!  
  
Perry: Well, let's look upstairs. Maybe there's a clue up there.  
  
Cloud: Good idea.  
  
We walked up the stairs and headed to the left. We found a chest containing a weapon we thought Barret could use. Then we found a safe.  
  
Cloud: A safe?  
  
Perry: Maybe something's inside. Maybe our clue.  
  
Cloud: Maybe. But we don't know the combination.  
  
Yuffie: Stand aside guys. Lucky you've got me here.  
  
She darted past me like she wasn't afraid anymore and held her head to the safe and turned the knob to the right and left multiple times.  
  
Yuffie: Almost there.  
  
But I had been thinking. What exactly was in that safe in the first place. Then I thought back to opening the safe in the game and what came out. Odin Materia, the key to the basement, and.  
  
Perry: Yuffie stop!  
  
It was too late she had entered the final code and the safe opened the a giant beast came out from it and nearly attacked her. Luckily I had gotten her out of the way in time.  
  
Yuffie: Hey, why did you do that?  
  
I grabbed her head and turned it around a little so she could see what was behind her. Lost Number.  
  
Yuffie: Yipes!!  
  
Springing to our feet we all got ready to fight.  
  
Cloud: Let's take it to him.  
  
Perry: Alright.  
  
I used a fire spell on it but it wasn't even phased.  
  
Cloud: Hmm.  
  
He cast what looked like a Bolt spell but it was bigger than normal.  
  
Perry: Bolt2?  
  
Cloud: I leveled it up awhile back.  
  
The monster then ran up and smacked me into a pile of junk in the room.  
  
Perry: Bastard!  
  
Getting mad I summoned Choco/Mog. Only a very fat chocobo fell onto Lost Number. It seemed to feel that one.  
  
Perry: That was great!  
  
Yuffie: Don't flatter yourself.  
  
Perry: Why do I always hear that?  
  
Yuffie than used an Ice spell on the creature. But then it made some odd movements.  
  
Perry: The hell's it doing?  
  
Then in a flash it had changed from multiple colors to all red. And to start off it cast Fire2 on me.  
  
Yuffie: Perry!  
  
I couldn't see through the flames. But it didn't hurt. It almost felt good. After the flames died down everyone, including the monster, was amazed.  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
I looked on my armor. Apparently I had switched my Fire materia to my armor and linked it to the Elemental materia I had gotten way back in the Shinra Building(chapter 5).  
  
Perry: That explains it.  
  
Yuffie: Well, we still have to kill it.  
  
Cloud: Not to worry.  
  
He summoned Shiva and after the ice was shattered the beast fell dead and vanished.  
  
Yuffie: So much for him.  
  
Perry: Check it out.  
  
Inside the safe was the key and the Odin Materia. I took the Odin Materia and placed it into my weapon linked with the Revive materia for the time being.  
  
Yuffie: No fair. I wanted it.  
  
Perry: You should have grabbed it.  
  
Yuffie: Oh you!  
  
Cloud: What's this?  
  
He picked up the key to the basement. It had told him what door it was for on an old note attached to the key.  
  
Cloud: Key to the basement, to the room of my project.  
  
When he tried to touch the note it turned to dust from its age.  
  
Perry: Let's get down there.  
  
Yuffie: But how?  
  
Perry: Cloud would know.  
  
Cloud: I would.  
  
Perry: Yeah, didn't you go down there in that story you told us about in Kalm?  
  
Cloud: Oh, that's right. The entrance should be close by.  
  
And it was. We found the secret door leading down to the basement. The path down was a dangerous one.  
  
Yuffie: Woah. One fall from here and its all over.  
  
Cloud: It's not so bad.  
  
He walked down with no fear of falling. Yuffie on the other hand wouldn't move.  
  
Perry: Come on!  
  
Yuffie: No way. I'll just wait here.  
  
Perry: Just hold my hand and we'll be fine.  
  
She reluctantly grabbed onto my hand. It felt as though she was about to shatter the bones in it the way she was holding it. But I didn't show my pain to her.  
  
Perry: See, you're safe with me.  
  
Yuffie: I guess.  
  
When we reached the bottom we let go of one another and ran ahead to the door where the key went but we were attacked by several bat's as we opened it.  
  
Cloud: They shouldn't be too powerful.  
  
He tried to slash at one but it was moving too quickly.  
  
Perry: I got this one.  
  
I decided to summon Odin. The mighty warrior rode on his six legged horse into the battlefield and cut each bat into two. Then rode away.  
  
Cloud: That was amazing.  
  
Perry: but exhausting.  
  
I didn't stop to think that the more MP it cost to use something the more it would take out of the caster.  
  
Yuffie: You okay.  
  
Perry: I'll be fine.  
  
Inside was a coffin. Cloud opened it up.  
  
Cloud: Woah!  
  
???: After a long sleep the time has come.  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
A cloaked man stood up from within the coffin.  
  
Cloud: Who are you?  
  
???: What is this? People have come here and released me. Please leave this will just add upon my sins.  
  
Yuffie: Your.sins?  
  
???: Yes, for it has been a nightmare down here. For which I was responsible.  
  
Cloud: You can say that again. But this isn't a dream. It really is a nightmare.  
  
???: Than you should leave.  
  
He lied back down and his coffin closed again.  
  
Perry: Hey, we wanna know more here!  
  
I went up and opened the coffin back up.  
  
???: You again? I thought I told you to leave.  
  
Cloud: But this really is a nightmare. Sephiroth has gone mad and we wanna stop him.  
  
???: Sephiroth. How do you know that name?  
  
Cloud: Let me explain.  
  
We all sat back as Cloud told his story once more to this person.  
  
Cloud: And that's how it was.  
  
???: So he discovered he was created and wants to take his mother to the Promised Land.  
  
Cloud: Exactly.  
  
???: You were in SOLDIER. Were you not?  
  
Cloud: yes.  
  
???: I also am affiliated with Shinra. A former member of the Turks.  
  
Cloud: And you are.  
  
???: Vincent. Vincent Valentine.  
  
Cloud: Well, why don't you come with us?  
  
Vincent: I must rest more. And think of this situation.  
  
Cloud: Let's keep going.  
  
We exited Vincent's little "lair" and went into the other room and found Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth: Oh, this place brings back memories. Tell me, do you plan on coming to the Reunion?  
  
Cloud: I don't know what you mean!  
  
Sephiroth: Jenova will be at the Reunion. She will become the Calamity from the Skies.  
  
Cloud: What? So Jenova was not an Ancient?  
  
Sephiroth: I see. I don't think you have the right to participate.  
  
He then looked squarely at me.  
  
Sephiroth: So, I see we meet again.  
  
Perry: Yeah, but my answer is still no. I've already found what I wanted most.  
  
Sephiroth: Well, I don't need you anymore. Well actually I do but not "you".  
  
Stepping to the side a shadowy figure appeared.  
  
???: Greetings. I look forward to meeting all of you later on. Especially you Perry.  
  
Than the figure vanished. And Sephiroth with it.  
  
Perry: Who was that?  
  
Cloud: Dunno. He seemed familiar.  
  
Yuffie: Let's just get out of here.  
  
Perry: I hear that.  
  
Heading back the way we came Vincent appeared again in the corridor and talked with us once more.  
  
Vincent: If I go with you will I meet Hojo?  
  
Cloud: Eventually. We're going after Shinra.  
  
Vincent: Maybe Lucrescia as well.  
  
Cloud: who?  
  
Vincent: Beautiful Lucrescia. The woman who was injected with Jenova's cells and the mother of Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud: But isn't Jenova Sephiroth's mother?  
  
Vincent: That is not entirely false. It is difficult to explain. But I'll explain on the way to our next destination.  
  
As the two talked on the way out Yuffie and I did the same also.  
  
Yuffie: Sephiroth was talking like he spoke with you before.  
  
Perry: He has. It was at Costa Del Sol at Night. He offered me a choice.  
  
Yuffie: A choice?  
  
Perry: Help him in his cause and I get whatever I want or don't and not receive it.  
  
Yuffie: You said no though.  
  
Perry: Yes. Because that thing I had wanted. Was you.  
  
Yuffie: me?  
  
Perry: Yes. All my life all I wanted was for somebody other than my parents to love me. I would love them back. Who would've though I'd find it in another world.  
  
Yuffie: That's so touching.  
  
She took my arm and leaned her head on my shoulder. We had all eventually reached the front door and we prepared to leave.  
  
So who exactly was that guy with Sephiroth. Weren't expecting that huh? Well I hope you enjoyed Vincent's introduction. But don't forget. Cid is still to come. 


	23. Crossing the Mountains of Death

Lost in Final Fantasy Chapter 22: Crossing the Mountains of Death  
  
  
  
We all left the Shinra Mansion in one piece and with a new person. Everyone was a bit surprised by Vincent.  
  
Barret: Who's that?  
  
Cloud: This is Vincent. He wants to help us.  
  
Vincent: .  
  
I could tell Vincent didn't like the fact that Cloud was talking for him.  
  
Perry: Wouldn't it be better if he explained it?  
  
Vincent: True. It would be best, but it is nearly dark out. Why don't you all rest?  
  
Tifa: It has been awhile since we stopped. I guess so.  
  
Aeris: Yeah, I'm pretty tired.  
  
Red XIII: I believe an inn is located right over there.  
  
We all walked to it and got rooms for one another. Naturally Yuffie and I got one together. Upon entering our room we were amazed by the size of it. Not too small, but not too big. Only one bed though but we liked it.  
  
Perry: We don't have to hear about Vincent do we?  
  
Yuffie: Let's just say we were very tired.  
  
Perry: Sure. (yawn)  
  
Yuffie: Yeah me too.  
  
Perry: Why don't we just rest?  
  
Yuffie: Sure.  
  
Perry: Want me to leave?  
  
Yuffie: What?  
  
Perry: You don't plan on sleeping in your clothes do you?  
  
Yuffie: Oh no.  
  
I started to leave to let her change.  
  
Yuffie: But you don't have to leave.  
  
Perry: oh, alright.  
  
Then she began to undress. First it was her armor.(That thing she wears on her arm). Then she took off her shorts.  
  
Perry: uh.  
  
I was turning quite red. I began to blend into Aeris' scarf. Soon after she was just in red underwear and a red bra.  
  
Yuffie: Your turn.  
  
I never usually took off that much when I wanted to sleep. I just removed my scarf and shirt and shoes and was done.  
  
Yuffie: Your quite muscular.  
  
Perry: It's from fighting with everyone.  
  
Yuffie: How do I look?  
  
I couldn't think of a word. I would have never imagined Yuffie to do such a thing. But she was rather attractive looking.  
  
Perry: You look..stunning.  
  
Yuffie: Why thank you.  
  
Perry: Let's hit the hay.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah, I'm so exhausted.  
  
She walked up to me and fell into my arms. Then she winked.  
  
Perry: You sure are.  
  
I carried her to bed and tossed her onto it.  
  
Yuffie: Whoa. You are strong.  
  
Perry: Or maybe your just light.  
  
Yuffie: Let's rest.  
  
So we got into bed and.well you can imagine what may have happened.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Yuffie and I were sleeping soundly next to one another. We hadn't actually had sex. It was more like we made out. A lot! But while sleeping I felt myself drifting off again.  
  
Perry: Not back here.  
  
???: Hey!  
  
Perry: It's you again.  
  
???: We must work quickly.  
  
Perry: What's going on?  
  
???: It appears that our equipment wasn't capable of doing such a lengthy process so you ended up living in that game of yours. I've been trying to find a way to bring you back.  
  
Perry: Well it worked.  
  
???: No, your only here temporarily. When you sleep in that world you lose some of your grasp on it and fall back to this one.  
  
Perry: Oh, that makes sense because I seemed to vanish when I slept once.  
  
???: But I might have found a way to bring you back for good.  
  
Perry: NO!!! I don't want to leave!  
  
???: Your being a fool! Why would you want to live in that artificial world?  
  
Perry: It's not artificial. It's the best place I've ever been. I never want to leave.  
  
???: Wait! Your going back!  
  
I woke up again with Yuffie sleeping with her head on top of my chest. She looked beautiful. She had taken off her headband so her hair looked a little longer. But I was hoping that it didn't end up the way it had with Tifa. But according to my memory Yuffie didn't love anyone else.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
Aeris: Perry! Yuffie! We're leaving.  
  
Perry: Ok! Be up in a second.  
  
I nudged Yuffie to wake her and she woke up with a bit of a nice attitude.  
  
Yuffie: Morning.  
  
Perry: We're leaving. Better get changed.  
  
I put on my shirt again and wrapped my scarf around my neck. Yuffie got up and looked for her pants.  
  
Yuffie: Where are they?  
  
Perry: Right behind you.  
  
Yuffie: Oh. I guess so.  
  
She got her clothes on. I looked away this time but she didn't notice.  
  
Yuffie: I'm ready to go.  
  
Perry: Ok. Let's go.  
  
We made our way downstairs holding hands and everyone was waiting.  
  
Cloud: What kept you?  
  
Perry: We're not that late!  
  
Tifa: Who cares? Let's just go.  
  
Vincent: Where do you suppose Sephiroth has gone?  
  
Perry: Well. Maybe some of those guys in black cloaks know. They told me he was in the mansion.  
  
Barret: Those spooks! Well, it's worth a try.  
  
Perry: Let's go looking.  
  
Cloud: Hey, I'm the one in charge here!  
  
Tifa: I think Perry makes a better leader.  
  
Aeris: Yeah.  
  
Perry: I'm no leader! I never even liked to be team captain for kickball.  
  
Vincent: Maybe we should all just go. Regardless of who the leader may be.  
  
And we all did that. And there were black cloaked me around the mansion.  
  
???: Great..Sephiroth..mountains..gone.  
  
Cloud: He's over the Nibel Mountains!  
  
Red XIII: Let's split into groups and go across.  
  
Cloud: I'll take Tifa and Barret. Vincent and Red XIII will come up from behind and Perry, Yuffie, and Aeris will follow them.  
  
We all split into our groups and began to cross the mountains. It wasn't easy. We were attacked by monster numerous times and they took it out of us.  
  
Aeris: This is tiring. We should rest.  
  
Yuffie: I know.  
  
Yuffie just plopped down right where she was standing.  
  
Perry: We should start up again soon.  
  
Aeris: Let's see. How far are the others from us?  
  
We saw Red and Vincent cross the bridge. We slowly made our way across. But I was afraid I'd fall off.  
  
Aeris: What's wrong?  
  
The two girls made their way across but I was afraid to move that fast.  
  
Aeris: Need help?  
  
Perry: Well yes.  
  
She walked up to me and taking my hand guided me across the bridge.  
  
Perry: How embarrassing. Thanks sis.  
  
Aeris: It was nothing.  
  
Yuffie: Let's move!  
  
Going down we found everyone else waiting at the bottom of a series of tubes.  
  
Cloud: Well it seems that a town is off to the distance.  
  
Vincent: Let us keep moving.  
  
Barret: We need rest ya know.  
  
Vincent: Very well we rest soon.  
  
Together we made our way down the mountains and eventually we were close to Rocket Town. We rested for the night.  
  
How did you like this chapter. Well review and I'll keep going. 


	24. Warm Hearted and Foul Mouthed

Lost in Final Fantasy 7 Chapter 23: Warm Hearted and Foul Mouthed  
  
Hope you enjoy this much anticipated chapter. The introduction of Cid. I won't answer questions about Aeris but something interesting happens regarding her.  
  
  
  
We were all camped out in the fields with Rocket Town off in the distance. We had set up multiple tents so we could all sleep. Although Vincent never looked like he'd ever sleep. He'd just stand against a nearby rock and stare.  
  
Perry: .  
  
Yuffie: What's up?  
  
Perry: Just been thinking.  
  
Yuffie: About what?  
  
Perry: Well it's about me being here and all.  
  
Red XIII: Sounds important.  
  
Perry: You eavesdrop a lot  
  
Red XIII: Sorry. I'm just curious about you. You're a mysterious person.  
  
Perry: And he isn't *points to Vincent  
  
Yuffie: Maybe for once you should share your feelings about yourself with everyone.  
  
Perry: I guess it couldn't hurt. But everyone's probably-  
  
Yuffie: HEY EVERYONE! Perry has something to share with everyone.  
  
Perry: It's just you all don't know much about me.  
  
Cloud: We don't see why we need to.  
  
Tifa: But it would be better to let him tell us. He might trust us more.  
  
Perry: I already trust you guys.  
  
Barret: Well, we know most of the background behind everyone here so let's hear your story newcomer.  
  
Perry: Never get tired of that name do you?  
  
Barret: Suits you well.  
  
Perry: Well, you may be shocked by this but, I'm from another world.  
  
Cloud: Seriously?  
  
Perry: Yes, and in the world I come from you all are characters in a video game.  
  
Red XIII: All of us?  
  
Perry: Except for me of course.  
  
Yuffie: That's kinda weird.  
  
Barret: So do you know what happens to us?  
  
Perry: Well, no, I haven't beaten the game. So I can't tell you.  
  
Tifa: Must be strange for you.  
  
Perry: Tell me about it. I mean it was kinda scary at first but I love it here now.  
  
Vincent: More than your own world?  
  
We were all taken back by Vincent's sudden involvement.  
  
Perry: Well, yes. Where I'm from I got like no respect from people. No one other than my family loved me. I was such a sad person. It's the opposite here. You guys are such better company than anyone else!  
  
Cloud: We spend a lot of time fighting though.  
  
Perry: I like it. It's not so bad.  
  
Tifa: Well, is that all?  
  
Perry: Well, lately when I fall asleep I get pulled back to my world for awhile and there is this man that tells me he's trying to get me back. I don't want him to.  
  
Yuffie: Well tell him not to.  
  
Perry: Maybe I will. Well, it's late.  
  
We all agreed and went to sleep. Well all except for me.  
  
I stayed up all night with Yuffie beside me. Thinking.  
  
The morning seemed to come all so slow. I hadn't slept that night. Fear of being sent back.  
  
Yuffie: Good morning-you look terrible!  
  
Perry: Didn't sleep.  
  
Tifa: Hi guys-what happened to you?  
  
Yuffie: No sleep.  
  
Tifa: Afraid you'll go back?  
  
Perry: Yea.  
  
Tifa: Well you shouldn't just give up on sleep. Maybe if you see that guy tell him to stop.  
  
Perry: Okay. We leaving.  
  
Tifa: Yup. Get ready.  
  
She left the tent and I sat up as Yuffie was dressing.  
  
Yuffie: I'm ready.  
  
We both left the tent and soon after we were all heading towards Rocket Town.  
  
Aeris: You look terrible, Perry.  
  
Perry: No kidding..  
  
I just couldn't help it anymore. I just fell asleep right on Aeris.  
  
I didn't go back though. Good think too. But I was hoping to just to give that guy a piece of my mind.  
  
When I woke up I was in some strange bed. Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie were standing over me.  
  
Cloud: Finally awake.  
  
Perry: Sorry about that.  
  
Tifa: Just don't do that again.  
  
Perry: I'll try not to.  
  
Yuffie: How do you feel?  
  
Perry: Much better. Um..where are we?  
  
Cloud: A man named Cid's house.  
  
Perry: OH! Well, I should get out of his bed then.  
  
???: Don't worry about it. The captain doesn't even know you're here.  
  
Perry: Then I should get out of here before he-  
  
Cid: Shera I'm home!  
  
Shera: Oh, good afternoon Cid.  
  
Cid: Shera, who are these people?  
  
Shera: They're guests dear.  
  
Cid: Oh, really? Then why is one of em in MY &($#ing bed?  
  
Good god he's mad scary in real life. I almost pissed myself when he noticed me.  
  
Cid: Are you blind woman? Make these guests some &3^$ing tea bitch! Damn! I'm pissed!!  
  
We could all tell.  
  
I got out of his bed as soon as possible.  
  
Shera: I'll make them tea right away captain.  
  
Cid: I'll take some too.  
  
Perry: None for me.  
  
Yuffie: Or me.  
  
Cid: What's the matter? Ain't my hospitality good enough for you?  
  
Perry: I just don't like tea.  
  
Cid: Shera isn't bad at making tea.  
  
Perry: Well, I have..an alergic reaction to tea.  
  
Yuffie: me too. Can barely smell it without a fever.  
  
Cid: Whatever. Where the hell is that son of a bitch Rufus.  
  
Cloud: Rufus!  
  
Cid: Got that right. He's supposed to be here to tell me about the renewal of the Space Program.  
  
Perry: Well I believe he's here right now. Palmer is coming to the door.  
  
Cid: The &*$% are you some #$%&ing psychic?  
  
Palmer comes in the door a few seconds later.  
  
Cid: Shit!  
  
That made Cid drop his cigarette. Taking a new one from his pack on his goggles he lit it and greeted Palmer in his own way.  
  
Cid: If it ain't fat man Palmer.  
  
Palmer: Long time no see.  
  
Cid: So is the Space Program up again.  
  
Palmer: I don't know. Ask the president. He's outside.  
  
Cid: &$^% good for nothing fat $&*#!  
  
Palmer: Don't say fat!!  
  
He noticed Shera making tea and went up to her.  
  
Palmer: Hey tea. I want some. With sugar, and butter, and don't forget the lard.  
  
Cloud: What's going on?  
  
Tifa: Let's check it out.  
  
Perry: We'll just wait in here. Yuffie: You look a lot better than you did this morning.  
  
Perry: Well I kinda didn't sleep. What happened when I fell asleep on Aeris today?  
  
Yuffie: Well she saved you from falling on your face. Then Tifa and Aeris helped carry you here.  
  
Perry: Man, they are too good to me.  
  
Yuffie: You're a lovable guy.  
  
Then Palmer walked past us outside.  
  
Shera: Um..excuse me. I believe if you want the Tiny Bronco talk with Palmer.  
  
Perry: Well, is that why we're here Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: Yea, Cloud was talking about having Cid over there let us borrow it.  
  
Perry: Well what should we do?  
  
Tifa: Let's take it first.  
  
Cloud: We'll all go this time.  
  
The four of us went to Cid's backward. Palmer didn't look to thrilled by that.  
  
Palmer: Haven't we met before. Oh, in the Shinra Building when the President was...killed. Security!  
  
He drew what looked like strange looking gun and shot right at me.  
  
I had time to dodge the lightning bolt it shot.  
  
Perry: Why are people trying to kill me all the time?  
  
Tifa: You're likable?  
  
Perry: Just kill him.  
  
We all gave it our all and in the end Palmer was sent running, right into a moving truck.  
  
Cloud: No good it's taking off.  
  
The plane was beginning to life off the ground. Tifa jumped aboard and I did after her. Yuffie tried but I grabbed her arm and pulled her on.  
  
Yuffie: AHHHHH, why did I get on?  
  
Perry: You tell me.  
  
Yuffie: I'm gonna die!!  
  
She was holding onto me for dear life. It kinda hurt.  
  
Cloud: How do we fly this thing?  
  
We flew right past Rufus and Cid. Cid came chasing after us and jumped aboard. As a soldier shot us down.  
  
Cid: Shit! The rear wings been hit!  
  
Cloud: Emergency landing?  
  
Cid: This is gonna be a big splash! Hold onto your drawers and don't piss in em!  
  
We all landed in the ocean.  
  
Yuffie: Is it safe to open my eyes?  
  
Perry: Yes.  
  
Yuffie: Okay. Oh great..urk..  
  
I almost forgot she gets seasick.  
  
Cloud: Can we use this as a boat?  
  
Cid: Do whatever you want.  
  
Cloud: Cid what are you gonna do now?  
  
Cid: I'm finished with Shinra. I dunno.  
  
Cloud: We're after a man named Sephiroth and we'll get the Shinra eventually.  
  
Cid: Hmm. Count me in numbskulls!  
  
Cloud: Numbskulls?  
  
Cid: Anyone who goes against the Shinra nowadays has got to be a numbskull.  
  
Cloud: Where do we go now?  
  
Cid: That Rufus kid was saying something about a Temple of the Ancients. But you need some key to get inside.  
  
Cloud: Let's go as far as we can.  
  
Tifa: How's Yuffie?  
  
Perry: Same old. Yuffie, I didn't know you could hold that much food in that tiny body of yours.  
  
Well how'd you like this chapter? Sorry for a long wait. 


	25. That Certain Something

Well here's 24 I believe.  
  
Lost in Final Fantasy 7 Chapter 24: That Certain "Something"  
  
  
  
Well when Yuffie was finished "emptying" herself she told us a place to go.  
  
Yuffie: Why don't we head west? No reason. None at all.  
  
Perry(whispering to Yuffie): I know why.  
  
Yuffie: really?  
  
Perry: I know everything about this game remember?  
  
Yuffie: You said you didn't beat it.  
  
Perry: Well, just so everyone doesn't ask me what happens.  
  
Yuffie: Well, it looks like we're heading to land.  
  
Cid: Yeah, who knew my Tiny Bronco could be a boat?  
  
Perry: Not a bad boat.  
  
Cloud: It sure beats that buggy. At least might not break down.  
  
Cid: Not with good old Cid around.  
  
We landed on the beach with all these baren plains.  
  
Yuffie: Looks like a path up there.  
  
Cloud: Well let's head up there people.  
  
Yuffie: Shouldn't everyone else come?  
  
Cloud: You're right. They don't know where we are.  
  
Cloud grabbed his PHS and called everyone back at Rocket Town and told them to expect to be picked up on the Tiny Bronco.  
  
Cid got on his once proud plane and sailed back to Rocket Town's nearest beach.  
  
In about half an hour everyone was at the beach with Cloud, Yuffie, and I.  
  
Cloud: Let's head up guys.  
  
Cid: Where the &^*# does this lead?  
  
Yuffie: Just to some civilation I hear.  
  
Cloud: We could use a little direction.  
  
We all headed up the small mountain and came to a field.  
  
Yuffie jumped up in front and said some stuff.  
  
Yuffie: Hey this way is dangerous!  
  
Cloud: You sound so different.  
  
Yuffie: Well just be careful.  
  
Then two Shinra guards came out of nowhere and attacked us.  
  
Tifa: Yuffie!?  
  
Yuffie: This wasn't me this time!  
  
Vincent: This time?  
  
Then she ran off as the guards shot at us.  
  
Cloud: Magic should take them out easily. Huh?  
  
Everyone seemed to realize one important thing. Their materia was gone!  
  
Perry: She stole our materia?  
  
Well I checked my armor and weapon and I still had my materia in there.  
  
Perry: Not mine!  
  
I cast Fire upon one of the guards and he shot me but it barely hurt.  
  
Everyone was trying to attack but it wasn't as effective.  
  
I ended up killing both guards.  
  
Tifa: She stole our materia!!!!??? That BITCH!!  
  
Perry: Geeze Tifa. Calm down.  
  
She was about ready to explode. Her fists waving violently in the air.  
  
Tifa: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER FOR THIS!!!  
  
Perry: Calm down Tif!  
  
I held her arms back behind her until she calmed down enough.  
  
Tifa: Ok, I'm fine. Sorry about that.  
  
Perry: No problem just that you said....  
  
Tifa: what?  
  
Aeris: You said "bitch".  
  
Perry: Great now sis said bitch. Now I've said it.  
  
Cid: nothing wrong with that word. I use it all the time. Bitch bitch bitch bitch.  
  
Barret: Can we stop saying it and focus here. She stole our materia. That ninja girl foo's gonna pay.  
  
Perry: I'll lead the way. I have my materia still.  
  
Red XIII: Why would she leave yours?  
  
Perry: Cause she loves me.  
  
Cloud: Let's just get her. Which way?  
  
Vincent: North?  
  
Perry: Logical start.  
  
We all followed me north. In hopes of finding Yuffie.  
  
Tifa: Sorry about acting that way before. I don't know what came over me.  
  
Perry: It's okay Tifa. Everyone shouts.  
  
Tifa: Thanks.  
  
She surprisingly kissed me on the cheek and winked at me and went back to the group.  
  
Perry: I love this world.  
  
Eventually after seemingly hours of walking Aeris came up to talk with me.  
  
Aeris: Hi big brother. We haven't talked in awhile.  
  
Perry: Sorry about that. Well last I remember us talking is when I fell asleep on you.  
  
Aeris: It was kinda funny. You just gave out and landed on my chest.  
  
Perry: Oh? So sorry about that.  
  
Aeris: Don't worry. You couldn't help.  
  
Perrry: Just wish I'd have picked a better spot to have my face fall into.  
  
Aeris: Oh. It's no big deal.  
  
Perry: Yeah.  
  
Aeris: Besides, had it been Tifa you'd have probably bounced off them and landed on your back.  
  
That wasn't something I expected to hear but it was pretty funny. We both burst out laughing.  
  
Tifa(in the distance): I heard that.  
  
Perry: It's probably true Tifa.  
  
She came up to us.  
  
Tifa: Hey it's not my fault I happen to a little larger than most women.  
  
Cait Sith: A little?  
  
Tifa: Butt out cat!  
  
Cait Sith: So sorry.  
  
Perry: We're sorry Tifa. It was just a joke.  
  
Tifa: Why is it that everyone thinks big breasts are these big helium filled balloons?  
  
Perry: You mean they aren't?  
  
Tifa: grr  
  
Perry: Sorry. Hey I see a town or something.  
  
We ran up ahead to what I believe is Wutai.  
  
Vincent: Perhaps she retreated to here.  
  
Red XIII: It's worth a try.  
  
Cloud: Let's find her.  
  
Perry: Come on guys. Oh, sorry Tifa.  
  
Tifa: It's okay. Let's go.  
  
Everyone ran to the Japanese esque town.  
  
Sorry if this was too short. I hope the humor in this was good. I plan to start a humor fic based on this one soon. I'll inform you all in upcoming chapters and hope you check it out when I finish it. 


	26. Tracking Down Perry's Ninja

Here goes. The next installment.  
  
Lost in Final Fantasy 7 Chapter 25: Tracking Down Perry's Ninja  
  
Well we all made it to Wutai thanks to me. Being the only one with materia I had to lead the way.  
  
Cloud: This was tiring.  
  
Perry: I had to do all the hard stuff.  
  
Barret: You could use it.  
  
Perry: Whatever! I'm exhausted I'm going to rest.  
  
Tifa: You should. We'll look for your little girlfriend.  
  
Cait Sith: And teach her a lesson.  
  
Perry: Don't be too hard on her. I know why she took it.  
  
Vincent: Why?  
  
Perry: She'll have to tell you that.  
  
Cloud: Why aren't you mad at her?  
  
Perry: Why should I be? She didn't take my materia.  
  
Aeris: Well why don't you rest in that building over there.  
  
She indicated a building that I knew well.  
  
Aeris: I'll help you in.  
  
Perry: That's my sis.  
  
Aeris: Right!  
  
We went inside and nobody was there.  
  
Aeris: Why not there?  
  
Perry: Okay.  
  
Aeris: If you need anything just call me up on the PHS.  
  
Perry: I don't have one.  
  
Aeris: You don't? Oh yeah Cloud never gave you one.  
  
Perry: Left out again.  
  
Aeris: I'll be back with one.  
  
Perry: Okay.  
  
She left the house to get me a PHS. But I couldn't help but wonder...  
  
Perry: Where are you Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: Right here.  
  
Perry: What the hell?  
  
I looked around but she was nowhere to be found. Then I looked up.  
  
Perry: Woah.  
  
She was hiding up on the ceiling.  
  
Yuffie: Anyone here?  
  
Perry: Just you and I.  
  
She jumped down and landed gracefully next to me.  
  
Yuffie: Still got it.  
  
Perry: You know they're looking for you.  
  
Yuffie: Let them.  
  
Perry: Sorry, about being in your house.  
  
Yuffie: Hey, you're my boyfriend after all.  
  
Perry: First time I've been called that.  
  
Yuffie: Get used it.  
  
Perry: Okay.  
  
Then we heard a noise and Aeris came in.  
  
Aeris: Back.  
  
Perry: What kept you?  
  
Aeris: Cloud couldn't find it right away.  
  
Perry: Where is it?  
  
Aeris: Right here.  
  
She handed me the PHS. It was basically a cell phone.  
  
Perry: I'll call if anything happens.  
  
Aeris: Okay.  
  
Then up top Yuffie yawned out loud.  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
Perry: Yawn. I guess I'm more exhausted than I thought.  
  
Aeris: Okay, sleep well big brother.  
  
She left as I rested my head on Yuffie's little blanket thing.  
  
Yuffie: That was close.  
  
Perry: That's something in the movies.  
  
She jumped down again.  
  
Perry: I'm going to rest.  
  
Yuffie: Well I'll be trying to hide from the others. You must be tired. Getting to Wutai is hard work.  
  
Perry: But look.  
  
I performed a Fire2 spell at a candle in the room.  
  
Perry: Leveled up some materia.  
  
Yuffie: Well later.  
  
We hugged and parted.  
  
I had a pleasant nap but I awoke and decided to walk around.  
  
I stopped by the weapon shop. Maybe they'll sell me stuff unlike in the game.  
  
Salesman: Welcome. Might you be Perry?  
  
Perry: Yes, that's me.  
  
Salesman: Miss Yuffie said to sell you this.  
  
It was a fine katana. Very long, I'd say about 5 feet, and very well designed.  
  
Salesman: This Masamube(Not supposed to be the other names) will be 3500 gil.  
  
Perry: I'll take it.  
  
This new sword was better than Swordcatcher.  
  
Perry: Much cooler, but much heavier.  
  
Salesman: No sword is light and powerful.  
  
Perry: Okay. I hope to try it soon.  
  
I left and found everyone head up towards the Dachao Stautes.  
  
Perry: Oh no!  
  
It appears I forgot Corneo comes back to kidnap Yuffie and Elena. So he can...  
  
Perry: Like HELL he's touching Yuffie!!  
  
I ran full speed at the Statues.  
  
Tifa: Perry! Glad you could make it. We're..  
  
Perry: Tracking down Corneo.  
  
Cait Sith: You knew.  
  
Perry: Yea, but let's go get her. Corneo ain't doing what he wants to do.  
  
Cloud: He's down there.  
  
Perry: Let's go.  
  
We all rushed down and confronted Corneo.  
  
Corneo: Hey, long time no see. I almost actually picked you last time we met. You shared some qualities with you well endowed friend.  
  
Perry: Well guess what. I don't happen to like men turned on my me like that. Let Yuffie go now!  
  
Corneo: Not so fast. My new pet has some vengence to exact. For killing my Aps!  
  
Perry: That was as dumb as it was ugly.  
  
Corneo: Rapps! Come here!  
  
A giant winged beast flew to us. Ready to confront it I drew my weapon.  
  
How was that people? I'm happy to have made it to 25. And I'm not even halfway threw. 


	27. Back to the Gold Saucer

Lost in Final Fantasy 7 Chapter 26: Back to Gold Saucer  
  
Well it appears Corneo was a little prepared for us.  
  
Vincent: Here it comes!  
  
We all got ready to do battle.  
  
Tifa: This is going to be a toughie.  
  
Perry: Let me do the work.  
  
I cast a Fire2 spell directly at Rapps.  
  
Cloud: That just made him angrier.  
  
Perry: Then you try something else.  
  
Cloud: Okay.  
  
Taking out some item Cloud tossed it at Rapps and the item just exploded into a surge of electricity.  
  
Perry: Not bad.  
  
I cast another Fire2 and Rapps brought his tail back and hit me with it.  
  
Yuffie: Careful!  
  
I was hanging onto the hand of Dachao with all my strength.  
  
Aeris: Lemme help!  
  
Rapps flapped its wings and Aeris fell down too but I caught her with my other hand.  
  
Perry: Gotcha sis.  
  
Aeris: Help! I don't like this!  
  
Perry: Just hang tight!  
  
Tifa ran over with Barret and they helped to pull us up.  
  
Barret: You okay people?  
  
Perry: I am! As a matter of fact I feel stronger!  
  
Then another skill came rushing through my mind.  
  
Taking my sword I stuck it into the ground and pulled it outward with an upward slash with a gigantic beam coming from my sword.  
  
Perry: Blasting Zone 2!!!  
  
Rapps was carried on the beam into the air for heavy damage then I brought the beam back down doing even more damage killing the beast completely.  
  
Corneo: NOO! You killed my poor Rapps.  
  
Perry: Damn straight I did!  
  
Corneo: But first!  
  
He pushed some button and Yuffie and Elena turned around upside down.  
  
Elena: This is no way to treat a Turk!  
  
Yuffie: If I'd known this would happen I'd take rope-escape lessons more seriously.  
  
Corneo: One move and we'll have sqaushed tomatoes on our hands.  
  
Reno: Corneo, I'd advise against that.  
  
Rude appeared from the distance and threw a rock at him. Corneo dropped his little device.  
  
Reno: Excellent timing Rude.  
  
Corneo lost his balance and was dangling from DaChao's finger.  
  
Reno: you should know what happens next.  
  
Corneo: No don't kill me!  
  
Reno: Why do you think we'd go to all this trouble to find you? Because we know we'll die. We're sure to win. We don't have a clue  
  
Corneo: Number 2!  
  
Reno: Wrong.  
  
He stepped on his hands and Corneo fell to his death.  
  
Reno: Cause it's our job.  
  
Yuffie: EXCUSE ME! Could someone get me down.  
  
Perry: Coming!  
  
After a short time getting everyone down we all were ready to depart.  
  
Reno: Well, this was fun. Stay out of our way in the future.  
  
His phone started to ring.  
  
Reno: Yes. I understand.  
  
Elena: What was it?  
  
Reno: Headquarters. They ordered us to find Cloud.  
  
We all looked ready to fight.  
  
Rude: Aren't we on...  
  
Reno: Vacation?  
  
Elena: I suppose this can wait.  
  
Reno: That's the spirit. Hey Rude let's go back to that pub.  
  
We all left and went into Yuffie's house.  
  
She had returned everyone else's materia.  
  
Tifa: It's all out of order.  
  
Aeris: Yeah.  
  
Yuffie: Just be glad its back.  
  
Cid: Why the &*$% you do something like this?  
  
Yuffie: Look at this town. It's basically just a resort town now. It used to be a strong nation but look now.  
  
Cloud: We don't care much about that! Just let's get back to the Tiny Bronco. Maybe we can find some clues.  
  
Barret: Sounds good.  
  
Perry: Thanks for not taking mine.  
  
Yuffie: Hey, someone had to get them here.  
  
Perry: Just don't leave us like that again.  
  
Yuffie: Hey you shouldn't be talking. Aeris told me about when you left before.  
  
Perry: Well I don't think I'll leave again.  
  
Little did I know that I was wrong. That wasn't the last time I left the group for awhile.  
  
But in any case we left and arrived at the Tiny Bronco the next day.  
  
Cloud: Well people. Any ideas how to get to that Temple of the Ancients?  
  
Perry: Well I know that it must be protected by something. Maybe needing a key.  
  
Cloud: Why?  
  
Perry: If it were that easy to find and enter it would be a resort town like Wutai.  
  
Cloud: But then where do we find this key?  
  
Perry: Didn't Dio collect stuff like that?  
  
Cloud: You don't mean.  
  
Perry: Yeah, Gold Saucer Dio.  
  
Barret: Well les move people!  
  
And so we set off to the Gold Saucer. Maybe we'll find our answers. 


	28. Different Worlds

Here comes the new chapter. I hope to make it longer. Just don't want you to all forget its still here.  
  
Chapter 27: Different Worlds  
  
We all reached the Tiny Bronco and were preparing to go to the Gold Saucer.  
  
Yuffie: Oh great!  
  
Perry: What is it?  
  
Yuffie: I forgot this.  
  
Red XIII: Forgot what?  
  
Perry: Oh, she gets seasick on this.  
  
Cait Sith: She'll have to deal with it.  
  
Perry: Which reminds me. You still owe me a fortune.  
  
Cait Sith: So sorry. I will tell it to you once we board.  
  
Once we were all on Cid piloted the small plane through a series of rivers going through canyons to the Gold Saucer Area.  
  
Cait Sith: Now this will take a moment.  
  
He began to rock back and forth until he produced a slip of paper.  
  
Perry: "The wise don't flaunt power." What?  
  
Cait Sith: Well, lemme try again.  
  
He rocked back and forth again.  
  
Perry: "You will find happiness after being crushed by your first friend." That already happened!  
  
Cait Sith: Give me one more chance!  
  
He rocked back and forth even faster and then gave me a different slip.  
  
Perry: "What you believe to be the end of this game is only the beginning of yours." What's that mean?  
  
Cait Sith: I don't know. I guess we'll find out in the future.  
  
Perry: How are you feeling Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: urk...why does this always happen to me...urp?  
  
Perry: Just close your eyes and rest your head on me.  
  
Yuffie: Okay...urk.  
  
She did what she was told and didn't look as though she would "errupt"  
  
Barret: You two are something.  
  
Perry: I know.  
  
Tifa: We're all glad you're so happy.  
  
Aeris: I know. It's nice to see you happier rather than mope around about being a lonely guy.  
  
Perry: But I'm concerned about something.  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Perry: Remember in the Shinra Library when there was this other guy with Sephiroth?  
  
Cloud: Now that you mention it I do.  
  
Perry: did you notice his facial appearance?  
  
Cloud: No. What are you getting at?  
  
Perry: When I saw him. It was as though I was staring into a mirror.  
  
Cloud: Are you saying?  
  
Perry: I'm not sure but Sephiroth has somebody that looks exactly like me helping him.  
  
Barret: How do we know it wasn't you?  
  
Perry: Cause if it was would Cloud and I see the same person?  
  
Barret: Good point.  
  
Tifa: Well we'll get to the bottom of this mess one way or the other.  
  
Perry: In the meantime I'm tired so I'll get some rest.  
  
Lying down on the Bronco I went to sleep with Yuffie still doing the same on my chest. She felt rather warm. But that warmth left shortly.  
  
Perry: Huh? Where am I now?  
  
It was clear I was back in that building.  
  
Perry: Stop bringing me here!  
  
???: But it is imperative you return.  
  
Perry: Why?  
  
???: The military didn't like the way this test turned out.  
  
Perry: Test?  
  
???: To test this equipment.  
  
Perry: But what does that mean?  
  
???: You came here by means of winning a contest. But you're purpose was to test if our equipment could send you to that world you wanted.  
  
Perry: So I'm a guinea pig?  
  
???: In a way.  
  
Perry: but how does that world exist? It's a video game.  
  
???: The equipment creates it by scanning your thoughts and combining them with the game data.  
  
Perry: So is that why some elements differ?  
  
???: Yes, but some of those lifeforms have taken up their own will. Oh no! You're fading back.  
  
Perry: Don't bring me back. I'm handling the situ...  
  
I was back on the Tiny Bronco.  
  
Cloud: You're back.  
  
Perry: I vanished again huh?  
  
Tifa: Gave us quite the scare.  
  
Perry: Sorry.  
  
Aeris: Are you hurt at all? Felt like you wouldn't come back.  
  
Perry: I won't leave you. I promise sis. No matter what I'll watch out for you even should one of us not be there.  
  
I hugged her to give her a sense of safety. Then we arrived at the Gold Saucer Area.  
  
Yuffie: Ugh...are we there?  
  
Perry: Yeah, can you walk?  
  
Yuffie: Well not really. I'm just very tired from Wutai.  
  
Perry: Hop on!  
  
I bend down and she fell onto my back as I carried her piggyback with everyone.  
  
Yuffie: Yuffie go night night.  
  
Perry: She's exhausted.  
  
Red XIII: You know. You've always said you never had a relationship like this in your world but here you seem to exibit that you could've.  
  
Perry: Well I never got a date in my world cause all the good ones only liked one kind of people.  
  
Tifa: But you two don't share anything in common.  
  
Perry: Well we both hate our homes. And we just are happy together.  
  
Cloud: Is that all you care about?  
  
Perry: Well yeah.  
  
Cloud: Why?  
  
Perry: Well I'm just curious.  
  
Cloud: Suit yourself.  
  
Barret: Let's jus hurry. Don't wanna have to go back through Coral!  
  
Perry: Shouldn't have to.  
  
Aeris: Is she heavy?  
  
Perry: Not really.  
  
Tifa: Don't say it.  
  
Perry: Say what?  
  
Tifa: That I'm heavier than Yuffie.  
  
Perry: I wasn't going to.  
  
Tifa: Oh sorry.  
  
Perry: Don't get so uptight Tifa.  
  
Aeris: Well let's enjoy this little jog.  
  
We finally made it North Coral. Still run down like the last time.  
  
???: Oh great! He's back!  
  
Barret: Jus passing by.  
  
???: Then get your destructive ass outta here.  
  
Aeris: You shouldn't be so mean.  
  
Perry: Let him be. He has to deal with this on his own.  
  
Aeris: But still.  
  
Perry: I know you wanna help out sis but some things can't be helped.  
  
We made it the Ropeway and got on.  
  
Perry: Last time I was here Tifa knocked me out.  
  
Tifa: It was for a good cause.  
  
Perry: It got me shot!  
  
Tifa: But you enjoyed my company.  
  
Perry: Well for a time.  
  
Tifa: Bet you enjoy hers a lot better.  
  
Perry: I enjoy all your company. Through this whole journey you've all become my best friends.  
  
Cid: How flattering.  
  
Perry: Right.  
  
Vincent: I don't know if the same is true for me. As I haven't exactly exibitted signs of friendship.  
  
Perry: But the feelings still there.  
  
Vincent: haven't felt like that in years.  
  
Yuffie then looked like she was waking up from her long slumber.  
  
Yuffie: Hey guys...Oh we're at Gold Saucer?  
  
Cloud: Should be there in ten minutes.  
  
Yuffie: Hey, can the rest of us go play while Cloud looks for the key thingy?  
  
Perry: Sure. It's not necessary for all of us to go.  
  
Vincent: I agree. It doesn't take all of us to find a key.  
  
Cloud: But why me?  
  
Barret: You're the leader.  
  
Cloud: I thought he was.  
  
Perry: I said it before. I'm no leader!  
  
Cloud: Fine!  
  
Aeris: Oh Cloud. If you do this I'll win a prize for you.  
  
Cloud: I guess that would be fine.  
  
Eventually we made it.  
  
Yuffie: Let's all get to work.  
  
We each paid our way in and Yuffie and I went straight for the Wonder Square.  
  
Yuffie: Let's play some games.  
  
We found the snowboarding one and the kid in the game wasn't there. Guess that thoughts thing works cause I hated him there.  
  
Yuffie: Play.  
  
I put in some gil and I began to snowboard like a pro.  
  
Yuffie: Let me try.  
  
Perry: Being a gentleman I paid for her.  
  
Yuffie: Wow, this is great.  
  
She looked quite good up there. Forgot how much your ass moves when you play. Hehe  
  
Then something incredible caught my eye.  
  
Perry: Wow!  
  
Yuffie: What?  
  
It was a dancing game. It looked similar to Dance Dance Revolution but it was called Dance!!!  
  
Yuffie: Looks like fun.  
  
Knowing how to play from back home I knew what I was doing. Yuffie caught on after awhile.  
  
Yuffie: Wow! That's so exhausting.  
  
Perry: Hey let's see if we can find the others.  
  
Yuffie: I have a better idea.  
  
She led me to the Round Square. I kinda figured what was going to happen.  
  
We began to accend into the sky and the stars looked beautiful reflected from the Gold Saucer. It looked even better off of Yuffie's splendor eyes.  
  
Yuffie: You know. We don't always act like a couple.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
Yuffie: We aren't always lovey-dovey. But that's okay. Cause just being together is way better than that.  
  
Perry: I agree.  
  
Yuffie: For once. Don't sound so professional.  
  
Perry: eh?  
  
Yuffie: Cut loose Perry. Right now!!  
  
We enjoyed ourselves with a very passionate kiss under the midnight sky as fireworks echoed through the infinite night.  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now. Hope you liked it. 


	29. Perry, Meet Perry

Here is comes, Chapter 28.  
  
Chapter 28: Perry, Meet Perry  
  
Well Yuffie and I had quite the rest in the Ghost Hotel of Gold Saucer.  
  
Yuffie: Perry, are you awake?  
  
Perry: No, can't sleep either?  
  
Yuffie: How can I? I mean this place is spooky.  
  
Perry: I know. Don't know how I slept here that last time.  
  
Yuffie: Cause Aeris was probably with you.  
  
Perry: We should get up. They're probably waiting for us.  
  
Yuffie: I guess.  
  
We both got out of bed. Going to different sides of the room we changed into our clothes.  
  
It didn't take long for me cause all I needed was my shirt, shoes, sword, and scarf.  
  
Yuffie on the other hand takes longer cause she tends to sleep in either pajamas or her red bra and underwear. Today was a pajama day.  
  
Perry: Why do you take so long?  
  
Yuffie: Don't act like you don't like seeing me dress and undress.  
  
I had no response to that one.  
  
Perry: Let's just move.  
  
Once in all her armor and stuff she trotted happily to my left side.  
  
Yuffie: Ready?  
  
Perry: Anytime.  
  
We made our way to the lobby and everyone was there.  
  
Barret: Little late lovebirds!  
  
Yuffie: Shut up!  
  
Barret: Ouch, ninja girl hurt me!  
  
Tifa: Enough. Let's begin.  
  
Cloud: Well last night I got this Key Stone from Dio and now we have an idea where the Temple of the Ancients may be located.  
  
Red XIII: We plan to take a group of three inside and the other stay and check the outside.  
  
Aeris: I'm definitely going inside!  
  
Cloud: Then Aeris, myself, and let's see. Vincent!  
  
Vincent: As you wish.  
  
Yuffie: Don't have to act so cold you know.  
  
Vincent: Please, don't get into that. I'd rather not talk about that particular subject.  
  
Yuffie: Man, I'd never see myself loving a guy like that.  
  
Perry: I was like that.  
  
Yuffie: But you're different.  
  
Cloud: Well let's all get going.  
  
It took us forever to find this Temple of the Ancients. Finally we found it.  
  
Yuffie: Why'd...we take...so long...urk  
  
Perry: Yeah, even I was getting a little woozy.  
  
Cid: Well deal with it! Anywho, where to now?  
  
Cloud: To that!  
  
We all saw the temple in the distance. Except Yuffie who was puking her guts out in a nearby bush.  
  
Aeris: Oh, I'm sorry Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Don't...blame yourself...urk...  
  
Perry: We'll bring up the rear.  
  
Red XIII: I'll accompany you.  
  
Barret: Naw, leave them by themselves.  
  
Cid: Let cat go with them.  
  
Cait Sith: me?  
  
Cid: No the other #*$&ing stupid ass cat around here.  
  
Perry: Have fun.  
  
We both waited for Yuffie to finish. Never imagined having a girlfriend who puked this much without be anorexic, never pictured a girlfriend period.  
  
We made camp around the entrance to the temple.  
  
Yuffie: Man, I'm so tired.  
  
Cait Sith: Cause you kinda lost some of your energy puking.  
  
Yuffie: It's not fun. I still taste it.  
  
Perry: Enough. Let's just wait for them to come back out.  
  
Cait Sith seemed to take out his PHS and called someone.  
  
Perry: Must be Cloud.  
  
After talking he left us and Cloud, Vincent, and Aeris came out.  
  
Perry: Hey guys.  
  
Cloud: Hope this works.  
  
But now something odd happened. Sephiroth appeared and with him that odd person.  
  
Sephiroth: A pleasure to see you all again.  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth: Well, before you kindly hand me the Black Materia I'd care to test my subject out on you. You know this person well Perry.  
  
Perry: I do?  
  
Sephiroth: After all look at him.  
  
???: Greetings. Don't look so shocked people. Don't you remember your friend Perry?  
  
Perry: What the hell is this?  
  
Sephiroth: A clone I created. That night I gave you that choice I stole some of your DNA and combined them with Jenova's glorious cells to make the person you see before you.  
  
Perry: Let's see him compare to the real thing.  
  
Sephiroth: Very well.  
  
My lookalike came down and drew a sword similar to mine. And Yuffie, Cloud, and I went to fight him.  
  
Clone Perry: What's wrong Yuffie? Don't you love me?  
  
Yuffie: Well I don't love YOU. Your not the same as him.  
  
Perry: That's right!  
  
I ran up and cut him deep with my sword.  
  
C. Perry: not bad. But how about this?  
  
He cast Fire on me. Fire2 to be exact.  
  
Perry: That hurts.  
  
Cloud: Let's all take him!  
  
Yuffie: Right on!  
  
One after the other Cloud, Yuffie, and I each attacked myself.  
  
C. Perry: Ready for this? Look familiar?  
  
He tossed his sword into the air and caught it like a spear and threw it directly at Cloud. Then slashed him 5 times.  
  
Perry: That's...  
  
C. Perry: Spiking Strike! I'm you. Why wouldn't I know this?  
  
Perry: Sephiroth! Why have you made him?  
  
Sephiroth: He is necessary for my plan. And the Black Materia is as well.  
  
Perry: Nobody gives a damn about your dumb plan!  
  
Sephiroth: I'm sorry you feel that way.  
  
My clone was acting identical to me. But eventually...  
  
Perry: You! Leave!!!!  
  
Using all my energy I used Blasting Zone2 again. This stopped the clone.  
  
Sephiroth: Not strong enough I see. No matter you will be strong enough in time.  
  
Then the temple began to fade and replaced by a gaping hole. Sephiroth went down but Aeris and Cloud followed.  
  
Perry: Sephiroth!  
  
Yuffie: Calm down.  
  
Perry: Who the hell does he think he is? Making a copy of myself and using it in his little plan. I won't allow this to continue.  
  
Yuffie: You mean "we" dorkus.  
  
Perry: I guess your right.  
  
Sephiroth: Thank you Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth was flying away and with the Black Materia in his hands.  
  
Cloud: What did I do?  
  
Aeris: It wasn't your fault.  
  
Cloud: Yes it was!  
  
And then Cloud began to beat on Aeris until Barret came down and knocked him out.  
  
From there I went down to see if Aeris was okay.  
  
Perry: You okay sis?  
  
Aeris: I guess.  
  
Perry: Poor Cloud. Being controlled by Sephiroth like that.  
  
Aeris: Well, all hope is not lost.  
  
Everyone left. But it was late so we camped out by the Tiny Bronco.  
  
Aeris: Perry, are you asleep.  
  
Perry: Not anymore.  
  
Aeris: Sorry, but I need to speak with you.  
  
Getting up and following Aeris to a nearby hill we sat next to one another and talked. This was one conversation that I will never forget.  
  
Aeris: I'm leaving soon.  
  
Perry: Where?  
  
Aeris: To the City of the Ancients. There I will stop Sephiroth from summoning his Meteor.  
  
Perry: You can't!  
  
Aeris: But it's the only way.  
  
Perry: No it isn't.  
  
Aeris: But in this game doesn't this happen?  
  
Perry: It does, but something also happens.  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
Perry: You go there and Sephiroth kills you.  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
Perry: It's true. And I just don't want to lose you like that.  
  
Aeris: But it's for the future of the planet.  
  
Perry: but there must be another way. Can't I come and protect you?  
  
Aeris: No, this is something I must do on my own. Do not really tell anyone.  
  
Perry: You can't expect me to just sit here and let you go.  
  
Aeris: but, please, do this for me.  
  
Perry: But...  
  
Aeris: Please!  
  
Perry: I guess. But just be careful sis.  
  
Aeris: I will.  
  
Perry: Can we get some sleep now?  
  
Aeris: Sure.  
  
Not wanting to go back to the beach to rest Aeris and I rested on one another.  
  
Perry: Good night sis.  
  
Aeris: Sweet dreams big brother.  
  
But when morning came Aeris was nowhere to be found. I awoke on the same hill but alone. She had gone. How could I have let her go?  
  
Yuffie: There you are!  
  
Perry: We have to go!  
  
Yuffie: Exactly!  
  
Perry: No, Aeris is gone!  
  
Yuffie: We know. She wasn't anywhere on this island.  
  
Perry: She went to some City of the Ancients.  
  
Yuffie: We'd better tell everyone else.  
  
The two of us ran back to the group and there we hopped on the Bronco and made our way up North. Hopefully to save Aeris. 


	30. My Big Sis

Well here it comes. Chapter 29(almost to 30!)  
  
Chapter 29: My Big Sis!  
  
Aeris had done what I knew she would. She had run off to face Sephiroth...alone.  
  
Perry: It's all my fault!  
  
Yuffie: Why?  
  
Perry: She told me she would go but I didn't even stop her.  
  
Yuffie: Didn't you try?  
  
Perry: I did, but she just gave me that look and I felt like I should let her go. I'm so stupid!  
  
We were all on the Tiny Bronco heading up the oceans to find this City of the Ancients. Cloud was still out cold from Barret.  
  
Tifa: You shouldn't blame yourself Perry.  
  
Perry: Why? Sis is going to face Sephiroth all alone. And she'll die too!  
  
Red XIII: I highly doubt Sephiroth is going to get to her first.  
  
Perry: No, in this game at this point Aeris is killed by Sephiroth.  
  
Tifa: But you said you didn't get that far.  
  
Perry: I lied. I didn't want you all to be asking what happens next and all that.  
  
Cait Sith: But we can't just give up. I mean this experience is probably different from the game I bet.  
  
Perry: Well, you're right. If we hurry we can find her first and then sis won't have to die!  
  
Tifa: That's the spirit.  
  
Perry: Cid, step on it!  
  
Cid: I'm going as fast as I can! It might go faster if you got off and pushed!  
  
Perry: But I can't do that.  
  
Cid: Then sit your ass down and shut the &%* up!  
  
Perry: Yes sir!  
  
I was still scared of Cid. But then again so was everyone.  
  
Yuffie: Are we there yet?  
  
Barret: Dunno, but looks like land ahead.  
  
Perry: That's it. Beyond that Village up there is the City of the Ancients.  
  
Yuffie: How long?  
  
Cid: I'd say about ten minutes.  
  
Yuffie: Aw man...ten minutes...urp  
  
Perry: Sick again?  
  
Yuffie: Yeah...urk...sorry for...this...urp  
  
Perry: You don't have to apologize. Besides, your still look cute when your about to puke your guts out.  
  
Yuffie: That's so...urk...sweet  
  
Tifa: See? You two are meant for one another.  
  
Perry: We've known this Tifa.  
  
Yuffie: P-Perry? Can I rest my head on you?  
  
Perry: Sure.  
  
She laid down and rested on my legs.  
  
Perry: We'll wake you when we arrive.  
  
Yuffie: zzzzzz  
  
Barret: Damn. She fell asleep quick.  
  
Cloud: ugh  
  
Barret: And spikes up.  
  
Cloud: Where are we going?  
  
Barret: City of the Ancients!  
  
Cloud: How'd you know were to go?  
  
Perry: I told them.  
  
Cloud: How'd you know?  
  
Perry: Aeris told me.  
  
Cloud: And you let her go!?  
  
Perry: Please. We already talked about this.  
  
Cloud: I missed that so tell me!  
  
Tifa: Cloud, stop being rude! It wasn't his fault.  
  
Cloud: But...better hope we find her first.  
  
Perry: And you think I don't want to?  
  
Cid: Pipe down! We're almost there.  
  
Vincent: We should tread carefully. Sephiroth is sure to be about.  
  
Perry: Will do.  
  
After a lengthy journey we finally made it to land.  
  
Perry: You can wake up Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Oh. I was having the best dream though. You were there and you were there.  
  
Perry: Well we should get moving.  
  
We all disembarked but I fell on my face.  
  
Tifa: What happened?  
  
Perry: My legs are asleep.  
  
Yuffie: Sorry.  
  
Perry: No problem.  
  
I tried to stand but fell again.  
  
Tifa: Here let me help.  
  
Yuffie: Me too.  
  
They both put one arm around their shoulders and helped me walk.  
  
Cloud: We'd better be able to find Aeris or I'm holding you responsible.  
  
Perry: Please don't start.  
  
Cait Sith: It really wasn't his fault.  
  
Cloud: I don't want to hear that from some spy.  
  
Cait Sith: Hey!  
  
Cid: Just shut the *$#% up everyone! Nobody will get anywhere like this.  
  
Perry: He's right.  
  
Tifa: Perry, I don't mean to sounds offensive or anything but you're pretty heavy.  
  
Perry: maybe you're just weak.  
  
Tifa: what?  
  
Perry: Just kidding.  
  
Tifa: Man, are your legs still asleep?  
  
Yuffie: I know. Its hard to carry you for long.  
  
Perry: Oh, they've been fine for awhile now.  
  
Tifa: Then why did you make us carry you?  
  
Perry: Cause I didn't feel like walking.  
  
I got off and then began to walk freely.  
  
Yuffie: Ooo. I'm gonna get you back you know.  
  
Perry: Go ahead.  
  
We made it into the village and people were busy digging around.  
  
Cloud: Were too?  
  
Perry: We need a Lunar Harp to go into the Forest ahead.  
  
Cloud: And it's buried here?  
  
Perry: Presumably.  
  
Cloud: Let's start.  
  
We all began to dig. And eventually the crew helped us. After a few hours we dug it up and off to the Sleeping Forest.  
  
Perry: Aeris, we're coming!  
  
The forest was quite beautiful. I felt like I could just stay here and watch the pretty sky flow by.  
  
Yuffie: What's that?  
  
Perry: What's what?  
  
It was a large red dot. I knew it.  
  
Perry: Kjata!  
  
Tifa: Huh?  
  
Perry: Kjata Materia. Has the properties of Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth.  
  
Yuffie: Must HAVE!  
  
She dove at it and grabbed it.  
  
Perry: You can have it.  
  
Yuffie: Woo-hoo.  
  
Cloud: Let's just continue.  
  
We all made our way further along this path until we found the large mushroom shaped Ancient Capital.  
  
Perry: She's here somewhere.  
  
Cloud: But where?  
  
Cid: Why don't we just rest for now?  
  
Tifa: Maybe we'll find her there too. She has to be tired going this far.  
  
Cloud: You're right.  
  
We made our way east to a shell house.  
  
Perry: Beds? How convenient.  
  
We all rested in appropriate places and then we awoke at the sound of Cloud.  
  
Red XIII: Something the matter?  
  
Cloud: Aeris is here. And so is Sephiroth.  
  
Perry: We should find them then.  
  
Yuffie: Let's get to it.  
  
Tifa: Okay.  
  
We made our way back to the entrance and went forward now. Into a house with a staircase leading down.  
  
Perry: Let's go.  
  
But first, I walked up and picked up the Comet Materia.  
  
Perry: Score.  
  
Yuffie: No fair.  
  
Cloud: Let's go.  
  
We all ran down the stairs and saw Aeris kneeling at an altar. Praying.  
  
Perry: Sis!  
  
Cloud: Aeris!  
  
We began to move forward but Cloud stopped us.  
  
He jumped up to her but then drew his sword and nearly cut her head off. I ran up behind him and using my own sword blocked it.  
  
Perry: What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Cloud: What? What are you making me do?  
  
Then it happened. Sephiroth appeared from above and was about to kill Aeris when.  
  
Perry: Watch out!  
  
I pushed her out of the way and all Sephiroth did was pierce the ground.  
  
Sephiroth: Hold him.  
  
Then before I could stab Sephiroth like he would have Aeris something grabbed my arms and I couldn't move.  
  
Perry: Let go! Cloud what are you doing?  
  
Cloud: ...  
  
He was in some kind of trance. Then what I saw next was one of the saddest things I've even seen.  
  
Sephiroth had his sword ready and stabbed Aeris through her back. She apparently had begun to pray again.  
  
Perry: ...  
  
Sephiroth: Hmph. Do not worry yourselves. She will soon become part of me and...  
  
Perry: AH! SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING $*&# ABOUT ANY OF IT!  
  
Sephiroth: Why are you so upset? She really wasn't related to you at all. She was no sister of yours.  
  
Perry: That's where you're wrong! She's more family to me than anyone will ever be to you! You don't deserve to say that. You have no family! Especially that bitch Jenova!  
  
Sephiroth: Hmph! Fool! You could've just not come. Well I will take your life and then you will become part of me.  
  
Cloud: Hold on Sephiroth! How can you do this? Aeris is gone! We'll never be able to see her again.  
  
Sephiroth: Why do you care Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Because I have feelings!  
  
Sephiroth: Foolish! Cloud you are only...  
  
He flew upward and Jenova came down at us.  
  
Perry: You bitch! I will pierce you with my blade and maybe you'll learn from your lesson.  
  
Cloud: Feel my pain!  
  
We both had our Limit Breaks and we unleased them.  
  
Cloud: Climhazard!  
  
Perry: Blasting Zone2!  
  
First Cloud went then I went with my Limit and this didn't kill Jenova yet.  
  
Water attack after water attack we were getting weak when.  
  
Yuffie: Let me help!  
  
She summoned her new spell. Kjata came in with quite results.  
  
Perry: May there be mercy in your next life!  
  
I summoned Odin. Since Jenova was immune to instant death he threw his spear at her and that killed her.  
  
Jenova: Because you are...a puppet.  
  
Cloud: I'm...a puppet?  
  
Jenova vanished and behind her was Aeris. Clinging to life. I rushed to her immeadiately.  
  
Perry: Aeris!  
  
I held her tight in my arms and felt her slowly die away.  
  
Aeris: (whisper)  
  
Perry: Sis! I think I understand.  
  
Her eyes were closing now.  
  
Perry: Sis! I love you!  
  
I wanted to tell her that before she died so I wouldn't fell angry that she wouldn't know.  
  
We all said our goodbyes to her. Yuffie was in tears over it, as was I. She wept in my chest for hours.  
  
We all watched as Cloud carried her to the pool outside the shell and let her sink to the bottom.  
  
We all met in the shell later. To talk about the whole incident.  
  
Cloud: Everyone, I'm afraid. I don't know what will happen if I go on but I must. Will you all come with me?  
  
Tifa: Of course.  
  
I left early and nobody noticed. I didn't feel like continuing with them. I was angry. At Sephiroth, the world, and myself.  
  
I left the City of the Ancients and headed north. Contimplating what will happen to me next.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Yuffie: Perry? Where are you?  
  
Well, I hope you all don't get mad at me for killing Aeris, but you should still enjoy the story though. Just don't flame me or anything. 


	31. Frostbite

Well I know most of you aren't happy with Aeris being gone but trust me. You'll want to stick around for what may happen later on.  
  
Chapter 30: Frostbite  
  
After leaving everyone I wandered up here to the Icicle Lodge. And here I am telling you the story.  
  
Little Girl: Wow! That's a sad story.  
  
Perry: I was both sad and happy.  
  
Little Girl: thanks for telling me.  
  
Perry: Thanks for listening. Felt like I had to tell someone.  
  
Little Girl: You sure you don't want to stay at my house?  
  
Perry: I'll be fine. I have enough gil to stay at the inn for awhile.  
  
Little Girl: Well, maybe you should stop by my grandpa's shop and buy a new weapon. Yours doesn't look too great.  
  
Perry: Maybe I will.  
  
Little Girl: Well bye!  
  
Perry: Bye.  
  
This place was a bit cold. But not too bad. I had bought a jacket so I wasn't as cold.  
  
Perry: Weapons, eh?  
  
I went to that weapon store and bought a new sword after selling my old one. Here I now have Caladbolg(sound familiar^_^)  
  
Perry: Cost a bit. But worth it.  
  
I was very large and heavy but I could hold it. Colored blue and white. Seemed to make me feel stronger at my full strength.  
  
Perry: How do I get down the mountain?  
  
Apparently I couldn't get down the mountain without a snowboard or something.  
  
Perry: I'll just stay at the inn for now.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yuffie: Perry's gone!  
  
Tifa: What? Not again!  
  
Cloud: Why'd he go off alone?  
  
Red XIII: Anger perhaps.  
  
Barret: What do you mean?  
  
Vincent: He lost somebody dear to him. He went after her killer.  
  
Barret: I still don't know why they acted like brother and sister.  
  
Cid: Well when I first looked at em' together. They had that brother sister vibe.  
  
Tifa: But, I guess having lost that sister must have made him do this.  
  
Yuffie: But why? I mean he has a girlfriend for once. Why would he leave me?  
  
Red XIII: I'm sure he wouldn't do it without really thinking this through.  
  
Cait Sith: You found him the last time he did this. We can do it again!  
  
Cloud: He has a point. Let's go find him.  
  
And they set off. But they would not find him as easily as before.  
  
Perry: I need to find a way down this slope.  
  
Little Girl: Oh hi mister!  
  
Perry: Oh it's you again. Mister makes me sound old.  
  
Little Girl: You wanna go down that slope huh?  
  
Perry: Yeah. I need to go further north.  
  
Little Girl: You can borrow my sled.  
  
Perry: Are you sure?  
  
Little Girl: Sure. Just be careful.  
  
Perry: Ok, thanks.  
  
She gave me her sled. It was small but I could maneuver.  
  
Perry: Sephiroth! Prepare yourself!  
  
I got some speed and down I went. It was quite tricky but I made it in one piece. Then I had to navigate the Icicle Glacier.  
  
Perry: Freezing. Better move carefully!  
  
It was hard to remember where to go but I found the hotsprings. And I warmed up quickly.  
  
Perry: Wow, this place is better than the game. Don't see why the witch would hate it. OH!  
  
I remembered how to get Alexander. Leaving the hotsprings after touching it I made my way to her cave and found it.  
  
Perry: Hey there!  
  
Witch: What? How dare you try to touch me with that hand! It touched those miserable hotsprings.  
  
Perry: They aren't that bad. Here let's shake!  
  
She hated that and the fight began but I just summoned Odin and she was killed rather quickly.  
  
Perry: Hey, there.  
  
It was Alexander. Upon touching it I felt a great aura surround me. It felt comforting. Yet troubling.  
  
Perry: They're all probably worried about me. It's my fault AGAIN!  
  
Now as I went back out into the cold and began to walk further north I began to hallucinate.  
  
Perry: Man, I sure miss everyone. Especially Yuffie. Aw, she's so pretty, cute, great butt, huh? What am I saying?  
  
Then I had thought I had saw her in front of me.  
  
Perry: Yuffie? Is that you?  
  
I didn't know it at the time but it wasn't her. She didn't look the same though.  
  
Perry: You look different.  
  
This delusion was different. She for one had much prettier skin, her breasts were larger, and she was just gorgeous.  
  
Perry: Wait! That isn't you is it?  
  
The delusion didn't speak. Then I ran into something and I snapped back to reality.  
  
Perry: The cold is really starting to affect me. I'd better find shelter.  
  
I kept going and eventually I found a house. I didn't care who was there I ran inside.  
  
Perry: Finally. Warmth!  
  
???: Hey, anybody there?  
  
Perry: Sorry. I had to run...  
  
???: That's okay. I know how it can be out there.  
  
Perry: It's so cold.  
  
???: Your practically frozen.  
  
Perry: ugh  
  
Then I just fainted. From overexposure. And what I say next was really something.  
  
Perry: Am I...dead?  
  
"No, you are alive"  
  
Perry: Who's there?  
  
"Don't you recongnize your sister?"  
  
Perry: Aeris where are you?  
  
An image popped up in front of me. It was her.  
  
Perry: But you died.  
  
Aeris: I know. I'm in the lifestream now.  
  
Perry: Is that where I am?  
  
Aeris: Yes, but you aren't exactly dead yet. But before you go I have something important to give you.  
  
Perry: What is it?  
  
Aeris: I know that you want me to come back. And there is a way.  
  
Perry: Really? How?  
  
This was great. I could bring sis back to life.  
  
Aeris: Well all I know is that you need two different materia. One is Grand Revive and the other is Underwater.  
  
Perry: Where do I find them?  
  
Aeris: That, I don't know.  
  
Perry: It's okay, sis. I'll find them so don't worry.  
  
Aeris: Don't worry. I'm doing fine. So don't try and get yourself killed out there.  
  
Perry: Can I ask one thing before I return?  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
Perry: A hug.  
  
Aeris: Sure. I mean I still miss my brother.  
  
We hugged but then when I opened my eyes I was in the house and the same man was there.  
  
???: You're finally awake.  
  
Perry: yea, what happened?  
  
???: You collapsed and I just got you back to health.  
  
Perry: Oh, thank you. Do you mind if I wait here for awhile?  
  
???: Oh course not. Better than being in that cold again.  
  
Perry: Thanks.  
  
Meanwhile everyone was freezing badly in the Icicle Glacier.  
  
Tifa: man, I wish I didn't have this skirt! And my shirt is freezing to my skin.  
  
Cloud: Stay close to one another. We generate more heat that way.  
  
He went up to Tifa and held her close. She enjoyed this. Maybe more if she wasn't freezing he nicely shaped ass off.  
  
Yuffie: Where are you Perry?  
  
She was fading fast.  
  
Cait Sith: Here, get inside.  
  
The cat unzipped his stuffed body and Yuffie kinda fell in.  
  
Yuffie: Wow, a little better.  
  
Red XIII: This cold doesn't affect me much, but we should still seek shelter.  
  
Cid: I know! This is $%*^ing freezing!  
  
Barret: We shudda bought jackets!  
  
Cloud: The new weapons were worth the gil.  
  
Barret: Whateva Man!  
  
They eventually made it to the cabin where I was.  
  
Cloud: Is anybody here?  
  
Perry: OH, hi...  
  
Tifa: There you are!!  
  
She ran up to me and tried to punch me but was so cold and tired she just fell limp into my arms.  
  
Perry: You better stay here awhile.  
  
After a few hours of recouperating we all had a talk about my leaving.  
  
Cloud: Why did you leave?  
  
Perry: I was mad. At Sephiroth and myself.  
  
Red XIII: Yourself?  
  
Perry: Yeah, I knew Aeris would die and I couldn't stop it. Damn it all!  
  
Tifa: We all tried. Don't put the blame on yourself.  
  
Perry: But, there is hope! When I got here and saw her. In the Lifestream.  
  
Cloud: Lifestream?  
  
Perry: Yes, she told me there was a way to bring her back.  
  
Vincent: Interesting. But how do you plan to do it?  
  
Perry: She told me about two materia needed to do it.  
  
Cloud: What two?  
  
Perry: One called Grand Revive and the other is Underwater. But I don't know where to find them or how to use them or even where.  
  
Cloud: Maybe we should put this on hold for now.  
  
Perry: You're right.  
  
Barret: Damn man. It's cold up here.  
  
Perry: Should've bought a jacket.  
  
Barret: Spike used all the money on weapons.  
  
Perry: I used money for both.  
  
I held up Caladbolg for all to see.  
  
Vincent: Impressive looking weapon.  
  
Tifa: I know. Hey, Yuffie, you haven't said anything.  
  
Yuffie: Why should I?  
  
Perry: I know you're mad at me, but I never meant for it to happen. I mean I just wanted to kill Sephiroth.  
  
Yuffie: But you left me all alone you know.  
  
Perry: I'm sorry Yuffie. I'm sorry everyone.  
  
Tifa: We don't mind now that you're here now.  
  
Perry: I plan to go with you all up Gaea's Cliff. You may need my help.  
  
Yuffie: All about you huh?  
  
Perry: I'm sorry.  
  
Yuffie: Well, I'm just a little mad at you for now.  
  
Perry: I understand. But, we should get moving.  
  
Tifa: But, it's freezing out there.  
  
Perry: We should have jackets here right?  
  
Climber: Sure. I have plenty. Just make sure to warm yourselves up whenever you can. Or you'll wind up back here.  
  
Cid: Will do!  
  
We all got prepared and headed outside.  
  
Tifa: Still freezing here!  
  
Perry: Get closer we'll be warmer in groups.  
  
I went up to Tifa and put my arms around her and she seemed grateful but she was still freezing.  
  
Tifa: Thanks, Perry. You're so helpful.  
  
Perry: Oh, your so nice Tifa. Hey Yuffie, wanna get in on this?  
  
Yuffie: well...  
  
I could tell she was still a little pissed at me but the cold winds made her change her mind.  
  
Yuffie: I guess so.  
  
She walked carefully up to us and Tifa, Yuffie, and I were all walking huddled together.  
  
Tifa: I don't think this is helping.  
  
Perry: Just try doing this.  
  
I began to do the little thing Cloud does in the game to warm up. It was kinda working.  
  
Yuffie: Well, it did help.  
  
She started to sound a little grateful. Maybe she would like me again.  
  
Perry: Well, let's all go. After Sephiroth! Together!  
  
Well I hope you all enjoy it. 


	32. Frozen Affection

Well, here we go people. Chapter 31.  
  
Chapter 31: Frozen Affection  
  
We all were having a hard time climbing this cliff. But we eventually made it up to the top. Or at least I think so.  
  
Tifa: Man, even these caves are frozen.  
  
Perry: Try and hang in there Tif. We should be almost there.  
  
Yuffie: I'm so cold. I can barely feel any part of my body.  
  
Perry: Come here.  
  
I walked up to her and hugged her tight. She couldn't feel it. I was getting worried.  
  
Perry: Anything flammable here?  
  
Cloud: Well I do have this cloth.  
  
He took out a large cloth and set it down.  
  
Perry: Fire2!  
  
I set the cloth aflame and we all gathered around it.  
  
Yuffie: Much better.  
  
Perry: Hey, what else am I here for?  
  
Yuffie: Thanks.  
  
Tifa: Yeah, good thing for you.  
  
Barret: I know, even my gunarm was starting to lose feeling. And it don't have feeling to begin with!  
  
Perry: Stop it, ya. You're embarrassing me!  
  
Yuffie: This is making me less pissed at you.  
  
Perry: That's always good.  
  
Cloud: We should move on soon.  
  
Perry: You're right.  
  
We all got up. Only this time Yuffie liked to walk with me hand in hand.  
  
Perry: You don't have too.  
  
Yuffie: But I'd like to.  
  
Tifa: Is it just me, or is it hotter all of a sudden?  
  
Cid: Geeze, first you say it's too $*&%ing cold now its too $*&%ing hot! Make up yer mind!  
  
Tifa: Don't have to be so mean about it Cid.  
  
Vincent: She is right though. I do feel it getting warmer.  
  
Cait Sith: I wouldn't know.  
  
Red XIIII: It does feel warmer now.  
  
Perry: This hallway seems familiar.  
  
Cloud: Anything we should know?  
  
Perry: Let me think. (climb the cliff, knock down icicles, go through here, face Twin-Head...!!!!)  
  
Yuffie: What is it?  
  
Perry: Twin Head!  
  
Barret: What?  
  
Perry: A monster that should appear down here.  
  
The hallway beings to rumble violently.  
  
Perry: Guess he's here now.  
  
A giant two headed beast appeared before us.  
  
Cloud: This isn't great.  
  
Tifa: Tell me about it.  
  
Whirling around she took off her jacket. We all did so eventually.  
  
Perry: Let's take it too him.  
  
The fight was very difficult. But we eventually got up to killing one of the heads.  
  
Cloud: Why is that one moving so strangely?  
  
Perry: Watch out!  
  
I rolled out of the way before it unleashed its final attack. Everyone else was killed.  
  
Perry: WHAT!? I can't use Life on all of them at once.  
  
I felt my limit build again but this time I felt something new again.  
  
Perry: This time you will pay.  
  
And I used my new technique. Taking my sword I could swear I felt Aeris around me. She was helping me guide the sword in a sort of dance technique. And raising it as high as I could a light surrounded everyone. They all got up again and felt fully restored.  
  
Perry: Gift of Affection!  
  
My second level 3 limit break was just unleashed. Now all that was left was my final limit. But I didn't get that for quite awhile.  
  
Tifa: What happened?  
  
Perry: You all kinda died.  
  
Yuffie: Not again. I've died enough.  
  
Perry: But we still have one head to go.  
  
Cloud: To ensure our safety I'll add Big Guard!  
  
A bright green barricade surrounded everyone.  
  
Tifa: Give it your all guys!  
  
We each unleashed all we had. And the head used its final attack again. Thanks to the Barriers we had we all lived this time.  
  
Yuffie: Monster go boom!  
  
In one large scale explosion the Twin Head was no more.  
  
Perry: That was hard.  
  
Cloud: We don't have time to rest guys.  
  
Vincent: Sephiroth can't be far ahead.  
  
Barret: We're like at the end of the world.  
  
Going outside in the direction we were going we found that we had made it. Made it to the Whirlwind Maze.  
  
Yuffie: So bright.  
  
Tifa: He's got to be down there.  
  
Cloud: We should go.  
  
We all climbed down and off we went into the winds.  
  
Perry: What do we do?  
  
Cloud: He's up ahead. I can tell.  
  
Tifa: I'm going too! I mean, Sephiroth took things from me too.  
  
Cloud: Well.  
  
Perry: Let her go. I mean, this isn't just your story.  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Guess he never liked Auron.  
  
Red XIII: Who else should go with the two of you?  
  
Cloud: Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: No way! I'm not going in there!  
  
She began to hold me tightly around the arm.  
  
Cloud: Well then. Cid?  
  
Cid: Naw, not my style.  
  
Cloud: C'mon here! This is like the fate of the planet here.  
  
Vincent: I will go. I could be of use.  
  
We were all kinda amazed at him. He wasn't much of a talker anyway.  
  
Cloud: Well, the rest of you can follow behind.  
  
Yuffie: I guess.  
  
We all followed them. It did become harder and harder. And freakier too. Sephiroth clones were walking up the way we were. Dying and committing suicide on the way up.  
  
Barret: This place is weird.  
  
Cloud: Wait, up ahead!  
  
It was him. Sephiroth!  
  
Perry & Cloud: Sephiroth!  
  
Cloud: This is the end.  
  
Sephiroth: You're right. The end of this body's usefulness.  
  
He vanished.  
  
Cloud: Stay alert he could be here anywhere.  
  
We looked around and all of a sudden he appeared and struck all of us down.  
  
I couldn't move a muscle. The only ones who got up were Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent.  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth!  
  
In a flash Jenova appeared and the three of them fought. Eventually Jenova fell.  
  
Perry: Hey, I can move again.  
  
Cloud: He must have been using the Black Materia to do that.  
  
Tifa: Then what was that.  
  
Cloud: Up ahead. The real Sephiroth is just up ahead.  
  
Red XIII: Who should hold on to the Black Materia?  
  
Cloud: Barret. Will you?  
  
Barret: I guess. Pressures on now!  
  
Cloud: Let's go! Tifa, Vincent.  
  
It was quite boring waiting here.  
  
Yuffie: Perry, can we talk?  
  
Perry: Sure. But I can guess what it's about.  
  
Yuffie: Well, I'm kinda sorry I was mad at you for leaving. I mean I would've left too.  
  
Perry: Don't apollogize. You didn't do anything.  
  
Yuffie: Oh, thank you.  
  
She hugged me. For once I wasn't expecting it.  
  
I hugged her back, but she did something I realy didn't expect. She took my hand and moved it down a little.  
  
Perry: You sure?  
  
Yuffie: Sure.  
  
Didn't think she would have me touching her butt like this. Oh well, whatever she wants.  
  
Perry: You know. I'm glad I'm back with everyone. Cause well. You're all my friends. My only friends. And you're my best friend of all.  
  
Yuffie: Thanks.  
  
Perry: So, I promise to stay will you all until the very end. If I don't...you can have my materia.  
  
Yuffie: ^_^  
  
Perry: Well. Let's wait with the others.  
  
This was still getting boring.  
  
Yuffie: What's going on?  
  
Perry: You don't think something bad happened?  
  
Barret: They're strong. Gotta trust em.  
  
Perry: Your right.  
  
Then in a bright light I couldn't see and then when I came to Yuffie was lying on me and everyone was on the ground. All but Barret.  
  
Yuffie: What was that?  
  
Perry: Barret! He's gone after Cloud. We have to stop him.  
  
Up ahead though we were all pulled into some familiar area. Familiar to me at least.  
  
Perry: What? This is my school.  
  
Yuffie: But how?  
  
Sephiroth: I see you made it.  
  
Perry: Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth: Do you know why I brought you here?  
  
Perry: Not really. I don't care either.  
  
Sephiroth: To explain your little clone. I'm sure you're wondering.  
  
Perry: Well, yeah. How'd you do it? I never really had anything to clone.  
  
Sephiroth: But that night I gave you my offer I had taken some of your DNA when you woke up in your bed. But something more was required.  
  
Perry: Jenova cells?  
  
Sephiroth: Exactly! Jenova's cells and your own were blended in harmony and your duplicate was made. He shares all your qualities and believes Jenova should rule the planet.  
  
Perry: Than he's an idiot. But why at my school?  
  
Sephiroth: Recognize anybody?  
  
Just then multiple people appeared in the room.  
  
Yuffie: Who're they?  
  
Perry: ...stop it!  
  
Sephiorth: Why don't you tell them you care?  
  
Perry: Just stop it! Don't make me remember...  
  
Then we were all back in the room Cloud was in.  
  
Perry: That was freaky. Anyway let's see here! Cloud!  
  
Barret: you okay Cloud?  
  
Cloud: I'm fine!  
  
Perry: No don't do it!  
  
Barret: What?  
  
It was too late Cloud took the Black Materia from Barret's hand and gave it to Sephiroth above.  
  
Tifa: Cloud!  
  
Hojo: Perfect!  
  
Tifa: What's so perfect? Sephiroth will call Meteor and everything is going to die!  
  
Rufus: We should discuss this further on the ship.  
  
We all ran out of the place as fast as possible. Except Tifa.  
  
Tifa: Cloud!  
  
Perry: No time!  
  
I picked her up over my shoulder and ran full speed.  
  
We all made it to Highwind and it was an amazing sight. Lights everywhere. And the weapons. They came from the planet and scattered in different directions.  
  
Perry: Glad we made it out.  
  
Rufus: Excuse me but your all under arrest!  
  
Multiple soldiers surrounded us and we had no choice but to surrender.  
  
How was this one? 


	33. WEAPON and Prison

Well here is the next step people.  
  
Chapter 32: WEAPON and Prison  
  
We were all captured aboard the Highwind. Well most of us at least. Somehow Red XIII, Vincent, Cid, and Cait Sith weren't sent with the rest of us.  
  
Perry: What gives? First you save us and now you arrest us.  
  
Rufus: Just a little precaution.  
  
Tifa had to be dragged because she was knocked unconscious from the whole ordeal.  
  
Barret: Take back all the praise I had for this damn jackass!  
  
We arrived at Junon shortly and there we all waited in prison for days.  
  
Perry: Man. This is so boring!  
  
Barret: We gotta find a way out of this.  
  
Perry: But where do we start. And if we did who would get Yuffie and Tifa out. And what happened with Cid and the rest?  
  
Barret: Good question.  
  
Well a few guards came in and took us to another room. Inside was Yuffie sitting near a hospital bed with Tifa lying down on it.  
  
Perry: Yuffie!  
  
She ran to me and hugged me. We got separated when we arrived at Junon.  
  
Barret: What happened to Tifa?  
  
Yuffie: She's been out since that whole incident. But she's fine otherwise.  
  
Tifa: .........ding  
  
All: Ding?  
  
Barret: Yo! You okay?  
  
Tifa: I'm...hungry.  
  
Yuffie: You should've said so.  
  
Tifa: OH!  
  
She got up and looked at us all.  
  
Perry: You feeling okay?  
  
Tifa: I think so.  
  
Barret: You've been out for awhile.  
  
Tifa: What happened?  
  
Barret: Ever since that thing at northern crater it's been surrounded by a giant barrier.  
  
Perry: And Meteor is falling.  
  
Barret pushed a button by the window and we all looked out in the sky and a giant ball was slowly approaching us.  
  
Tifa: But what about Cloud?  
  
Barret: We don't know what happened to him.  
  
Perry: Swallowed by the planet. But he may still turn up though. However I don't Tifa would be happy with that.  
  
Tifa: Why not?  
  
Perry: It's best I don't say. Thinking about is pretty sad.  
  
Just then Rufus came in.  
  
Rufus: Oh. I see Cloud hasn't come to rescue you.  
  
Barret: Well why'd you visit? Lonely?  
  
Heidegar: Sir, preperations for the public execution are in order.  
  
Barret: What are you doing executin us?  
  
Rufus: People are foolish. They'll feel better when someone is punished.  
  
Barret: Damn jackass!  
  
Rufus: Tie the three up.  
  
Perry: Three?  
  
I looked around and didn't see Yuffie.  
  
After being tied up Tifa, Barret, and I were taken to this room with tons of people in there.  
  
Scarlet: Time to begin. Who's first?  
  
???: Scarlet, why a public execution?  
  
Scarlet: People will feel better knowing someone is punished. Anyone!  
  
Tifa: That's aweful.  
  
Scarlet: Guess your first.  
  
Barret: If yer gonna take somebody, take me instead!  
  
Perry: Same goes for me! Don't let her go! I'd rather die ten times over before that happens.  
  
Scarlet: Camera this way. People eat this up.  
  
Tifa: You're demented!  
  
Scarlet: Bitch!  
  
Tifa: What?  
  
Perry: Shut up! You're one to talk stupid ass slut whore!  
  
Scarlet: maybe I'll kill the two of you together.  
  
The guards brought Tifa and I to the gas chamber. It was a bit scary.  
  
Since there was only one seat they had me sit on Tifa's lap. Only it didn't turn me on though.  
  
Scarlet: Friends that stick together die together.  
  
She slapped both of us. I felt like killing her at that moment.  
  
As the guards walked out one dropped a key.  
  
Tifa: Are you okay, Perry?  
  
Perry: Hanging in there.  
  
We heard gunfire and then Barret came to the door.  
  
Barret: You guys okay?  
  
Tifa: So far.  
  
Perry: Can you get us out?  
  
Barret: Doors locked. Dammit!  
  
Perry: maybe there's another way!  
  
Barret: I promise to save you two!  
  
We heard him leave as gas flooded in the room.  
  
Tifa: The key.  
  
Perry: I can try to reach it.  
  
Using my legs I managed to grab the key and then we got out like in the game.  
  
I bent my head back and Tifa took the key in her mouth. She then unlocked our left arms.  
  
Taking the key from her mouth I unlocked the other arms. We got out but the gas was still coming.  
  
Tifa: Shut it off.  
  
Perry: Must need the key.  
  
Putting the key in the machine the gas was vented from the room.  
  
Perry: We did it!  
  
Tifa: Oh, thank heavens!  
  
We just couldn't resist hugging one another. But when we tried to open the door it wouldn't budge.  
  
Perry: No good.  
  
Tifa: What now?  
  
A roar and gunfire was heard outside.  
  
Perry: Weapon! Duck!  
  
I remembered it creating the hole.  
  
Sure enough a large hole was drilled into our room and we could escape.  
  
Tifa: Time to go.  
  
Scarlet: Hey! Get out here! Open this door.  
  
Tifa: First you lock us here. And now you want us to come out?  
  
Perry: Make up your mind whore!  
  
Scarlet: When I get in there you'll...  
  
Perry: Do what?  
  
Tifa: We should get out of here.  
  
I heard the door being unlocked.  
  
Tifa: Better climb out.  
  
The door was beginning to open.  
  
Perry: Faster!  
  
I pushed her butt up and out of the room.  
  
Tifa: Was that nessesary?  
  
Perry: Oh, I'm sorry. But they're coming.  
  
Tifa: Yea, I guess.  
  
We climbed down the side of the Junon Headquarters.  
  
Perry: This is scary!  
  
Tifa: Afraid?  
  
Perry: Yes!  
  
Tifa: What would Yuffie say?  
  
Perry: She knows!  
  
Tifa got down safely on the cannon, but I was still stuck a bit of the ways up.  
  
Tifa: Just jump!  
  
Perry: It'll hurt!  
  
Tifa: I'll catch you!  
  
Perry: Okay, ready!  
  
Tifa: Jump!  
  
I let go and just fell until my body stopped. When I looked up I saw Tifa's benign face staring back at me.  
  
Perry: My heroine!  
  
Tifa: Aww. But save it for later.  
  
Perry: Right!  
  
Looking up Scarlet was in close pursuit.  
  
Tifa: End of the line.  
  
Perry: That sucks.  
  
Scarlet: Well this little game ends here.  
  
Tifa: Oh.  
  
Scarlet: Stuck up bitch!  
  
She slapped her.  
  
Perry: HEY!  
  
Tifa: Quit slapping me you old wench!  
  
She slapped back twice as hard.  
  
They just stood there exchanging slaps back and forth. I didn't know if I should help or throw jello.  
  
Perry: uh!  
  
Eventually Tifa won.  
  
Scarlet: Argh! Take them away.  
  
???: Run! Run to the end of the cannon.  
  
Taking Tifa by the hand I led her the end of the cannon and Barret was there standing on the Highwind.  
  
Barret: Here!  
  
Throwing a rope down we both jumped but Tifa nearly didn't make it. I grabbed her by the hand and we were pulled up.  
  
Tifa: Oh thanks, Perry!  
  
Perry: Phew! Don't menti...  
  
She was hugging the life out of me.  
  
Tifa: We both made it! I'm so happy!  
  
Perry: Me too!  
  
Yuffie: What about me?  
  
Perry: Oh Yuffie!  
  
I ran and hugged her but when I looked at her face she was very pale.  
  
Perry: Feelin okay?  
  
Yuffie: I hate flying!  
  
Perry: Sorry about that.  
  
Yuffie: By the way I found your weapon and it's right there.  
  
Perry: Thanks.  
  
Cait Sith: Well we all made it! The airship, Highwind, is now yours.  
  
Perry: Maybe seeing the inside will help.  
  
Yuffie: Wouldn't...urk...hurt.  
  
We all went down into the ship.  
  
Perry: Oh my god! This thing is amazing!  
  
Cid: Someone appreciates my hardwork.  
  
Perry: I love it!  
  
Cid: That's good to here. This baby can go anywhere the sky allows.  
  
Tifa: Let's put this to good use then.  
  
Yuffie: Not feeling well.  
  
Perry: Guys, I'm gonna wait here with Yuffie. Tell me what happens later.  
  
Barret: I guess. We'll be back!  
  
Hope you enjoyed this. 


	34. When Its No Longer A Game To Me

Chapter 33 time. Hope it satisfies.  
  
Chapter 33: When Its No Longer a Game to Me  
  
We were all getting used to the Highwind. Yuffie wasn't. Man, how much food can she pack in her?  
  
Perry: Maybe you should rest somewhere.  
  
Yuffie: How...about...here?  
  
She was just very exhausted. She just feel backwards into my arms.  
  
Perry: Poor girl.  
  
I took her to the Operations Room and set her in the corner to rest.  
  
Perry: She looks peaceful. Wonder what everyone else is doing?  
  
I went up to the main deck and everyone was busy.  
  
Perry: Man, this place is huge.  
  
Cid: Still impressed by my ship I see.  
  
Perry: It is much different than I would have imagined.  
  
Red XIII: Where do you suppose we go now?  
  
Perry: Mideel. Cloud is there.  
  
Tifa: Cloud! Really?  
  
She ran up and grabbed my hands and gave me a deep look of concern.  
  
Perry: Yes, but Tifa, you don't want to see him like this.  
  
Tifa: I don't care. If you really care about me than we'll go.  
  
Perry: Just don't get mad at me. Cid can we go?  
  
Cid: Sure thing. Where is this Mideel anyway?  
  
Perry: Just north of the Temple of the Ancients, or East of Condor Fort.  
  
Cid: Got it! We'll be there in a flash.  
  
We all headed to Mideel but I didn't want Tifa to see Cloud.  
  
Tifa: Where is he?  
  
Perry: The clinic. But...  
  
Too late she was already inside.  
  
Yuffie: What's so bad?  
  
Perry: Cloud. He's in terrible shape.  
  
We all went inside to see Tifa weeping over Cloud. Who was lying in a wheelchair. He had a look saying he didn't have an idea what was happening.  
  
Tifa: Cloud? Say something...it's me. Tifa! Cloud!  
  
Perry: Tifa. I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen.  
  
I placed my hand on her shoulder and she just turned around with eyes pull of tears. I knelt down in front of her and she just buried herself in my shoulder. She was just crying and crying. And I've cried a lot in my life, but this was the first time I was just balling. Just seeing Tifa like this was just so depressing. If she wasn't happy then what was the point in happiness.  
  
Perry: I'm so sorry Tifa. Don't be mad.  
  
Tifa: It's okay. Don't blame yourself.  
  
We just sat there hugging and crying on one another.  
  
Tifa: Will he...be like this forever?  
  
Perry: No. He will recover in time.  
  
Tifa: But, just seeing him is...  
  
Perry: Shhh. Don't say anymore. I think you know what you want to do.  
  
Tifa: Everyone(sniff).  
  
Barret: Tifa, calm down a bit.  
  
Vincent: Take your time with your words.  
  
Tifa: I want to stay with Cloud. I don't care what happens. Just what matters is Cloud.  
  
Yuffie: That's so touching. You should stay with him.  
  
Perry: It'll all work out Tifa.  
  
Tifa: Thank you everyone.  
  
Doctor: If you'll excuse me.  
  
Cid: What is it?  
  
Doctor: Your friend has Mako poisoning. A very advanced case. So much Mako introduced into his system at once.  
  
Barret: Does that mean, he's a goner?  
  
Doctor: Only time will tell. After all, the light of hope can be found anywhere.  
  
Cid: What should we do now?  
  
Red XIII: Maybe we should get back to the ship.  
  
We all began to walk back to Highwind.  
  
Yuffie: Man, hate to see Tifa like this.  
  
Perry: Me too.  
  
Yuffie: I'm so jealous of her sometimes. I mean she's got that spirit and she's usually so together.  
  
Perry: Don't change. You should be yourself. That's why I like you so much Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah, maybe I'll be more like Tifa in a couple years.  
  
Perry(under his breath): And a few visits to the plastic surgeon.  
  
Yuffie: What?  
  
Perry: Nothing. Say, if I were in Cloud's position, would you stay with me like Tifa is for Cloud?  
  
Yuffie: Of course.  
  
Perry: Thanks Yuffie.  
  
We stopped and kissed one another, and then walked on holding onto one another.  
  
Back on board the Highwind Cait Sith told us about the plan for the Huge Materia.  
  
Cait Sith: It appears that Shinra will use this Huge Materia to blast Meteor.  
  
Perry: But it won't work.  
  
Red XIII: It isn't wise to use Materia for such things.  
  
Barret: But what are we gonna do?  
  
Cait Sith: They plan to transfer two from Condor Fort and Corel.  
  
Barret: Coral! The &$*% more can they do to Corel?  
  
Vincent: We must stop this.  
  
Cait Sith: We need to split up. That way we can cover more ground.  
  
Barret: I'll go to Corel! Those Shinra are gonna get their asses kicked.  
  
Perry: I'll come to.  
  
Vincent: I'll lead the way into Condor Fort.  
  
Red XIII: I'll accompany you.  
  
Cid: Guess I'll have to be "leader" for Corel.  
  
Perry: What's wrong with that?  
  
Cid: Pain in the ass!  
  
Perry: But you lead this ship.  
  
Cid: It's still a pain in my ass.  
  
Yuffie: I'll go to Condor Fort.  
  
Vincent: So it's Yuffie, Red XIII, and I going to Condor. Perry, Barret, and Cid to Corel.  
  
Perry: Sounds good.  
  
Cid: I'll drop you off at Condor first.  
  
Yuffie: Take care honey.  
  
Perry: Mushy stuff later.  
  
Yuffie: Okay.  
  
Perry: Stay in touch.  
  
Eventually we reached Corel and were dropped at the reactor.  
  
Cid: Soldiers over there.  
  
Barret: Only two.  
  
Perry: Shouldn't be much trouble.  
  
Cid: Let's attack then.  
  
Barret laid down cover fire for Cid and I. Cid stabbed one guard through the chest and I cut the other in half.  
  
Cid: No challenge.  
  
Perry: Too easy.  
  
Then we all heard a train start behind us.  
  
Barret: The Materia must be on the train.  
  
Cid: Hey, we should follow.  
  
Perry: How?  
  
Cid: Know who I am? I'm Cid, that's who the hell I am!  
  
We followed him inside and he got a train.  
  
Barret: Didn't think you could drive this thing.  
  
Cid: Don't ask me.  
  
Barret: What?  
  
Cid: Shouldn't be too hard. Two levers. If I alternate them then we gain speed.  
  
Perry: Let's get to it!  
  
We caught up and endured the battles on the train until the engine.  
  
Perry: Stop this crazy thing!  
  
Cid: Maybe if I move them together I can slow down.  
  
He moved them both up.  
  
Barret: Uh...we're going faster old man!  
  
Cid: Maybe down.  
  
Perry: Gaining speed. Stop!  
  
Cid: &*&$^$(#^*%&  
  
He hit some switch and we stopped right in front of Corel.  
  
Barret: That was too close.  
  
Cid: Lucky I'm here.  
  
We took the Huge Materia and the villagers greeted us.  
  
Villager: Barret! You did this?  
  
Barret: Yeah.  
  
Villager: Maybe you're not such a bad guy.  
  
Barret: Yeah!  
  
Villager: Hey! We're miners! We'll dig a hole and hide from that Meteor!  
  
Cid: Love that spirit!  
  
Perry: Oh, someone's calling.  
  
I picked up the PHS.  
  
Yuffie: Hiya, Perry!  
  
Perry: Hey, cutie!  
  
Yuffie: We're all done here. So pick us up when you can.  
  
Perry: You sound like you're looking forward to the airship!  
  
Yuffie: Don't remind me. Makes me sick already.  
  
Perry: Well I'll see you then.  
  
Cid: What is it?  
  
Perry: They're all done. They expect to be picked up soon.  
  
Barret: Might as well get going.  
  
Villager: Barret, before you go we'd like to give you all something.  
  
Kid: I found this shiny rock in the well.  
  
Barret: I can't take this. Newcomer, you want it?  
  
Perry: Why give it to me?  
  
Barret: I dunno.  
  
Perry: If you really want me to, then I guess I can't refuse.  
  
I took the rock. Ultima Materia. I felt very powerful with it.  
  
Barret: Thanks for your support.  
  
Villager: And this.  
  
Barret: Catastrophe!  
  
Perry: You're last Limit Break!  
  
Villager: Promise to get rid of that Meteor.  
  
Barret: You bet I will!  
  
Cid: Let's stop back at Mideel after we get the others. I mean, I'm worried about Tifa. She just broke down.  
  
Perry: You're right. I'm worried about her too.  
  
We all stopped in the Highwind and headed back to Mideel.  
  
Perry: I don't want to see Tifa. I mean, it was hard the first time.  
  
Then I heard some voice in my head.  
  
???: You still have feelings for her don't you?  
  
Perry: What? Wait!  
  
???: You got it.  
  
Perry: Aeris!  
  
Aeris: The one and only!  
  
Perry: How are you talking to me?  
  
Aeris: Well being in the Lifestream does have benefits. But, I came to warn you! A WEAPON will be attack you soon. Perry: We'll be ready.  
  
Aeris: Just be careful.  
  
Perry: Don't worry sis.  
  
Aeris: You haven't found the Materia yet.  
  
Perry: No. I don't know where to look.  
  
Aeris: You'll find out.  
  
Perry: You gonna talk to my head anytime soon?  
  
Aeris: I'd like to but the Planet used a lot of energy to allow me to talk to you.  
  
Perry: Well take care sis.  
  
Yuffie: Who are you talking to?  
  
Perry: Oh, nobody!  
  
Yuffie: Man, this isn't the best ride ever.  
  
Perry: Just rest until then.  
  
Hope you all like this addition. 


	35. Facing My Reality

Since you all like this fic(45 reviews ^_^)I'm gonna keep going.  
  
Chapter 34: Facing My Reality  
  
During the trip during the night all I could think about was Aeris saying I'd be attacked by WEAPON. But what could that mean?  
  
Red XIII: Can't sleep, can you?  
  
Perry: Naw. Just worried you know.  
  
Red XIII: I'm sure they'll be fine.  
  
For now. But Ultima Weapon would attack soon. Maybe that was the warning. He is formidable in the game.  
  
We landed outside of Mideel and walked through the jungle into the town.  
  
Perry: Nothings changed.  
  
Barret: Tifa's probably glued to Cloud.  
  
Cid: Is that so wrong?  
  
Barret: Guess not.  
  
We walked up to the clinic.  
  
Doctor: I see your back. Your friend hasn't left his side since.  
  
He was right. Tifa was sleeping on the floor holding Cloud's hand. Must not have slept in awhile.  
  
Yuffie: Should we wake her?  
  
Then the ground began to rumble.  
  
Cloud: The...re...coming!  
  
Cid: What'd ya say Cloud?  
  
Cid, Barret, and I went outside and then we saw Ultima Weapon flying around.  
  
Barret: Damn that!  
  
Cid: Lifestream is going nuts!  
  
Perry: What do we do?  
  
Cid: Hey come down here you *&(*($^%&*  
  
The thing roared and came down at us.  
  
Barret: Be ready!  
  
The thing wasted no time. It clawed at Barret, who responded with some heavy duty Ungr Max!  
  
Perry: Ultima!  
  
Nothing.  
  
Perry: Forgot. Level 2!  
  
Cid: Little help kid!  
  
Perry: Fire3!  
  
It leveled up again on the train. My Revive was close to Life2 too.  
  
The beast was stunned.  
  
Perry: Odin come forth!  
  
I summoned Odin and using his lance he did some damage to Ultima. Not enough though.  
  
Then its chest glowed that eerie blue and it unleashed an Ultima Beam on me. I couldn't feel my body. I fell backwards into blackness.  
  
Perry: sis...was this what you were telling me?  
  
Then I didn't know what happened but I then felt some sort of spirited energy around me. I opened my eyes and all I saw was a bunch of green.  
  
Perry: Lifestream!  
  
Aeris: Yes. I'm afraid this is what I warned you about.  
  
Perry: Did I die?  
  
Aeris: No. You're barely alive but your subconcious mind won't allow to return until you...resolve something.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
Aeris: You know what I mean? Think back to when you first got here.  
  
Perry: Home? I'm here to think of my home world?  
  
Aeris: I'm afraid so.  
  
Perry: What's there to face? I hate that place.  
  
Aeris: I think you liked it more than you let yourself to believe.  
  
Perry: How do I find that out?  
  
Then we appeared in something resembling Cloud's hub area here.  
  
Perry: What's this? Who are all these people?  
  
Aeris: Recongnize them?  
  
Perry: They look like me. When I was younger.  
  
Aeris: That's correct. They can show you the secrets of your past.  
  
Perry: Where do we start sis?  
  
Aeris: That one up there.  
  
We both walked up to a small one.  
  
Younger Perry: Ready?  
  
Perry: I guess so.  
  
Then the area changed to a playground. One I knew.  
  
Perry: I used to play here all the time.  
  
Y Perry: Yea. I loved it here. So many friends.  
  
Perry: Yea. Those days came to an end though.  
  
Y Perry: But, don't act like you never enjoyed it here.  
  
Perry: Well I did. I mean I was friends with like everyone.  
  
Y Perry: But friends with one person in particular.  
  
Perry: But I don't remember her...  
  
Then another little girl appeared next to the younger me near the monkey bars.  
  
Girl: Perry, everyone says your so good at the monkey bars.  
  
Y Perry: I know! They're awesome. Wanna see me on them?  
  
Girl: Sure.  
  
She stood back and the younger me climb across the set of twenty in a matter of only five seconds.  
  
Aeris: Who is she anyway?  
  
Perry: Michelle Ariel. She was one of my first friends. But this was before I even liked girls.  
  
Aeris: But she was special to you, right?  
  
Perry: She was. But I kinda forgot about her.  
  
Michelle: You never forgot about me. You just never wanted to remember.  
  
Perry: Why would I do that?  
  
Then we were back in the central area again.  
  
Perry: That brought back some happy memories.  
  
Aeris: We're not done yet.  
  
We found another younger me but a little older than the last one.  
  
Perry: This place. It's my elementary school.  
  
Y Perry: And another special person is here.  
  
Perry: But that could only be...  
  
A girl around his age appeared with him. They held hands and began walking together.  
  
Aeris: How about her?  
  
Perry: Christina Gonzolas. She could be considered my first girlfriend.  
  
Aeris: Oh?  
  
Perry: Yeah. We used to go under that jungle gym over there and kiss one another on the cheek. The boys all made fun of us but I always told her...  
  
Y Perry: Who cares what they think? I mean all that matters is what we think about one another.  
  
Christina: Yeah.  
  
Perry: I never really felt such an attraction towards a girl like that for quite awhile. I loved her. But then my family had to move away. I never heard about her again. I was still sad. Still kinda am too. But I thought I was supposed to realize something here sis. I'm just getting depressed.  
  
Aeris: It's almost clear. Don't worry. I'll stick with you.  
  
Only one more place left to go. High School!  
  
Aeris: This shouldn't be a younger version of yourself. It should be you this time.  
  
Perry: Maybe. But what am I gonna do? This is just an empty hallway with one room.  
  
Aeris: In the room?  
  
I opened the door and a bunch of people I knew were there. They had one thing in common.  
  
Perry: I've liked everyone of these people.  
  
Aeris: That's a lot.  
  
Perry: But none liked me back.  
  
Aeris: You sure?  
  
Perry: They never expressed it.  
  
Aeris: Maybe they did?  
  
Perry: That's a lie.  
  
Aeris: Well did you like any of these girls more than any other?  
  
Perry: Well maybe Sarah, or...what's that got to do with anything?  
  
Aeris: They did care for you Perry. You just always painted the picture you were a sad and lonely guy who would never be loved just to get pity.  
  
Perry: But I was.  
  
Aeris: But not to the degree you said you were.  
  
Perry: OH. You're right sis! I was better off.  
  
I began to feel myself cry again. Twice in a row this week!  
  
Aeris: It's okay. The Planet only wanted you to realize that you loved your home and ours as well.  
  
Perry: I'm...sorry I did this...I was so selfish!  
  
Aeris just walked up to me and hugged me comforting me.  
  
Aeris: It's okay. We don't blame you. But you should tell everyone.  
  
Perry: I will sis. I will.  
  
Aeris: Don't cry. It looks bad seeing you big brother cry.  
  
Perry: I'm no big brother.  
  
Aeris: Come on. We have a relationship like that.  
  
Perry: Yeah.  
  
Aeris: Like that girl Meredith.  
  
Perry: How'd you?  
  
Aeris: I know many things brother. Just be careful. Your returning now.  
  
Perry: Bye sis! I will find a way to bring you back to life!  
  
Aeris: Take your time.  
  
Perry: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
The trip back was quite different. But when I woke up I was in a hospital bed with everyone sitting there.  
  
Perry: uh...  
  
Yuffie: You're back.  
  
She couldn't help but shower me with affection.  
  
Yuffie: You big meanie! Don't do that again.  
  
She hit me in the face. That hurt.  
  
Perry: Sorry about that.  
  
Cloud: Where were you?  
  
Perry: Lifestream.  
  
Tifa: You were there too?  
  
Perry: Yes. Aeris was there too.  
  
Cloud: Aeris.  
  
Perry: She made me realize something.  
  
Red XIII: Maybe this is best to be told on the airship.  
  
Barret: Don't go scaring us like that kid.  
  
Cid: Yeah. You're not getting out of this that easy.  
  
We all made our way back to the Highwind and in the Operation Room I told them everything as did Cloud.  
  
Perry: So, I was really happy with my home. I was only deluding myself about my sadness. So please forgive me everyone. Especially you Yuffie. I mean you probably don't want to be my girlfriend anymore because of the fact I lied.  
  
Yuffie: Of course not! You won't ditch me that easy. I liked you for the guy I know here. I could care less about how you felt or did years ago.  
  
Perry: Oh thanks everyone.  
  
Cloud: I mean it's like you always say Barret.  
  
Barret: Oh yeah.  
  
Everyone: There ain't no getting of this train we're!  
  
Cloud: So let's go everyone!  
  
We all ran full speed to the main deck. Ready for our next challenge! 


	36. Aging in the Other World

Here it is. Chapter 35.  
  
Chapter 35: Aging in the other world.  
  
It was a long day. Cloud and I were recovering from our trips to the Lifestream.  
  
Cloud: So you were collecting these Huge Materia.  
  
Cait Sith: That's right. Two are left. One is in the Undersea Reactor at Junon.  
  
Cloud: Well let's go then.  
  
Cid: Who's going?  
  
Cloud: Tifa and Cait Sith should come.  
  
All: Cait Sith?  
  
Cloud: He hasn't done much. He should come. Besides the rest of you should be tired from getting this stuff.  
  
Tifa: yeah. Good point Cloud.  
  
We all took the Highwind to Junon and everyone went to Upper Junon and those who weren't going went around town.  
  
Yuffie: Wow. We haven't had time to ourselves in a loooooooooong time.  
  
Perry: * sigh *  
  
Yuffie: What's wrong?  
  
Perry: What's today's date?  
  
Yuffie: June 11. Why?  
  
Perry: Today is my birthday.  
  
Yuffie: You never told me when your birthday was.  
  
Perry: Sorry. Didn't know if time was the same here.  
  
Yuffie: How old are ya?  
  
Perry: 17.  
  
Yuffie: Older than me.  
  
Perry: Only by one year Yuf.  
  
Yuffie: Yuf?  
  
Perry: I'm not one for nicknames.  
  
Yuffie: That's okay.  
  
Perry: It's kinda hard to celebrate somebody's birthday in a situation like this.  
  
Yuffie: We can try.  
  
Perry: Do you honestly think Cid, Barret, Red XIII, and Vincent would do this?  
  
Yuffie: You're right. But later on I'll surprise you.  
  
Perry: You don't have to.  
  
Yuffie: I insist.  
  
Perry: Suit yourself.  
  
Yuffie: What do you wanna do now?  
  
Perry: I dunno. All the guys went to that bar.  
  
Yuffie: You wanna go to a bar?  
  
Perry: I dunno. Better than nothing.  
  
So the two of us walked to the local bar. Sure enough Barret and Cid were there. Vincent and Red XIII were making themselves scarce in the corner.  
  
Barret: Didn't expect to see you two here.  
  
Cid: yeah.  
  
Perry: Just bored I guess.  
  
Cid: Surprised you two aren't making out somewhere.  
  
Yuffie: What was that?  
  
Cid: It seems more and more teenagers are making out nowadays. That's kinda disturbing in my mind.  
  
Yuffie: For your information we don't plan on doing that for awhile.  
  
Awhile? Hehehehe  
  
Barret: Hey, feel like having a little fun?  
  
Perry: What kind of fun?  
  
Cid: Drinking contest.  
  
Perry: I'll pass.  
  
Cid: What's wrong with ya?  
  
Perry: Don't have much of a taste for alcohol.  
  
Barret: C'mon you only live once.  
  
Perry: Nah, I'm good.  
  
I walked out of the place. Never liked drinking games. Somebody always died or something.  
  
Yuffie: Hey, you seem kinda down today.  
  
Perry: Just, my family isn't here to celebrate. Come to think of it. I wonder how they've taken my sudden disappearance.  
  
Yuffie: I'd like to meet them someday.  
  
Perry: They'd be happy to meet you too. Never brought a girl home before.  
  
Yuffie: What should we do?  
  
Perry: Dunno, wanna get a room and just "chill" there?  
  
Yuffie: Sounds like fun.  
  
She wrapped both her arms around one of mine and we walked down the large street.  
  
Perry: hmmm  
  
Yuffie: What's wrong?  
  
Perry: Wasn't there a large cannon there?  
  
Yuffie: Who knows?  
  
Perry: There was. What happened to it?  
  
Yuffie: Who cares?  
  
Perry: You're right. We're all that matters.  
  
Yuffie: You're so kind.  
  
For once. This felt very "right". Although I've never been with a girl before. Especially one like Yuffie.  
  
We eventually got to the inn and something was up.  
  
Perry: The hell?  
  
There was this odd looking kid holding the inn manager up by the neck. He was clad in gauntlets and armor on the bottom of his body. He had no shirt on and had cut marks and scars all over his body. He had a similar looking one on his face.  
  
Perry: Not you!?  
  
Yuffie: Who?  
  
???: Nice to see you again faker!  
  
It was my clone. I forgot about him. But we didn't cut him that badly.  
  
Yuffie: I thought we beat you?  
  
C Perry: Well you did. Sephiroth punished me dearly for my mistakes. Now I've come for revenge.  
  
He let the manager down. Luckily he was just shaken up.  
  
Yuffie: Don't fight here outside.  
  
We ran outside and my clone made a sword appear from out of nowhere.  
  
C Perry: My Jenova cells are evolving. My powers increase.  
  
Perry: You're deluding yourself.  
  
C Perry: Quiet! I am superior to you. Stronger, Faster, Smarter...  
  
Perry: That doesn't make a person superior. It takes more than that. It takes heart!  
  
Yuffie: Oh Perry.  
  
Perry: Now let's settle this then. Faker!  
  
C Perry: You dare call me the faker. You're the faker! Hell, not even good enough to be me.  
  
Perry: Shut UP!  
  
I unleashed Fire3 upon him.  
  
C Perry: See you've learned quite a bit.  
  
Perry: More than you'll ever know.  
  
Yuffie: I can help too.  
  
Perry: Be my guest Yuffie!  
  
C Perry: Ain't that sweet?  
  
Yuffie: Like you'd know?  
  
She happened to have some Level 3 Bolt on hand.  
  
C Perry: My swordmanship has inproved.  
  
He dashed up to me and turning his foot he caught me off guard and flung me into the air.  
  
C Perry: Demon Swipe!  
  
Then struck me down to the ground. It hurt needless to say.  
  
Yuffie: You okay?  
  
Perry: Still in one piece.  
  
C Perry: That was amazing. Didn't think you'd move after that move.  
  
Yuffie: Anger of the Land!  
  
She summoned Titan and he dealt some damage to the clone.  
  
Perry: Odin!  
  
Then I used Odin. It did some great damage.  
  
C Perry: Enough! Jenova's Judgement!  
  
Yuffie and I were taken to some other realm and Jenova was in the background. Then the realm destroyed itself.  
  
Yuffie: Can't...go on(heave)  
  
Perry: Takes(huff)it outta(wheeze)ya.  
  
C Perry: Don't feel like resisting. Makes my job much better.  
  
Perry: But you forget something?  
  
C Perry: What?  
  
Perry: Limit Break!  
  
C Perry: OH SHI...  
  
Before he can finish he's blasted by Blasting Zone2. Yuffie too has her limit and she used Gauntlet. The beam of light strikes the clone hard and he plummets to the ground.  
  
C Perry: Sephiroth...I've failed you again!  
  
He just fell dead. Not like Yuffie and I cared about him.  
  
Perry: Tired?  
  
Yuffie: Hell yes I am.  
  
Perry: Let's try to struggle over to the inn.  
  
We eventually made it and the inn manager was kind enough to give us a free room for saving his life.  
  
Yuffie: Just so tired. Do you mind if I just sleep?  
  
Perry: Go right ahead. I'll join you.  
  
I took my shirt off and my boots. Left my sword on top of them. Upon looking up I noticed Yuffie was doing the same.  
  
Perry: uh...  
  
She had already taken off her pants and was standing there in her red underwear but her green shirt was still on. Her armor and stuff was off. She kinda looked at me with a seductive look.  
  
Perry: oh, sorry.  
  
Yuffie: I don't mind you looking. I mean, it's you after all.  
  
Perry: * blushes *  
  
Yuffie: Never saw you blush before.  
  
I was still tired so I just made my way to the large bed and died there.  
  
Yuffie: That clone of yours took a lot out of us.  
  
Perry: Tell me about it.  
  
I hadn't noticed that she was clad in only red underwear and red bra. But I was too tired to care.  
  
Yuffie: Mind if I join you?  
  
She found a spot right next to me. But didn't seem to like it.  
  
Yuffie: Mind?  
  
Perry: Mind what?  
  
She moved herself on top of me. Again, too tired to care.  
  
Yuffie: That's better.  
  
Perry: Comfy?  
  
Yuffie: Yea...Yuffie go night-night now.  
  
She feel asleep immediately. Never knew how people could do that.  
  
Perry: Sweet dreams.  
  
She felt increadible warm. I always liked that about girls. They gave off that feeling of safety and happiness.  
  
Perry: Never noticed how beautiful Yuffie is.  
  
She was very beautiful indeed. I also noticed she was slightly different from what the game depicts her. She was slightly taller, not as thin, and her face was perfect, her features were different too.  
  
Perry: Time to conk out.  
  
I too feel into dream land.  
  
I woke up and found out that it was still my birthday. What a day? First I'm bored as hell, then we fight my clone again, well being with Yuffie was worth all the troubles in the world.  
  
Yuffie: You up?  
  
Perry: yeah.  
  
Yuffie: Well I was just talking with everyone. They want to make your day special.  
  
Perry: They don't have too.  
  
Yuffie: They want too. Ever since Tifa got back all she could think of was what to get.  
  
Perry: Too kind.  
  
Yuffie: Even Cloud was looking for stuff.  
  
Perry: but I only want one present.  
  
Yuffie: Aeris?  
  
Perry: Yea.  
  
Yuffie: You must care about her a lot.  
  
Perry: I really love sis.  
  
Yuffie: Well come downstairs. Everyone is waiting.  
  
We made our way downstairs. Everyone was there. I was so embarrassed.  
  
Tifa: Hiya!  
  
Barret: Happy birthday newcomer!  
  
Perry: You didn't have to.  
  
Cloud: It wasn't that bad.  
  
Perry: Well let's get this overwith.  
  
After a heaping helping of humiliation from them singing happy birthday they finally gave me stuff. Oh well, can't complain there.  
  
Tifa: Here.  
  
Perry: You first?  
  
Tifa: Yup.  
  
Well everyone got me such nice things. From rare X-Potions(odd gifts), to All Materia(stranger) although Cid got me the best gift so far.  
  
Perry: A new sword. Bout time!  
  
Cid: Told you he'd like it!  
  
Engraved on it was the name "Stripper".  
  
Perry: Stripper?  
  
Cid: Guy said it's good for killing large things. You know. Strip em' of their life or some &*^$ed up &*$%.  
  
Tifa: It's quite the broadsword.  
  
To make a joke I touched Tifa with it.  
  
Tifa: What was that for?  
  
Perry: It didn't work.  
  
We all got a kick out of that one. Then Tifa gave me another gift.  
  
Tifa: I've noticed you could use some new clothes.  
  
She got out a box with some new gear for me.  
  
It was a new white shirt(sleeveless of course), blue shorts that were loose, and a new set of boots.  
  
Perry: Wow. Thanks Tifa.  
  
I went into another room and came out in them. I looked great.  
  
Perry: Only one person to go.  
  
Yuffie: This one took me forever to find.  
  
It was a very small box. Inside was a small pink orb. Materia.  
  
Perry: What one is this?  
  
Yuffie: Under Water.  
  
Perry: Wait a minute...  
  
Yuffie: One of the materia needed to bring Aeris back.  
  
Tifa: How'd you find that?  
  
Yuffie: I was looking in town earlier today and someguy had it. I had to "pursuade" him to give it up.  
  
Perry: Who cares? One step closer to sis.  
  
We all seemed to enjoy ourselves and then we set out to Rocket Town. Where the final Huge Materia was. 


	37. Space Cowboys

Sorry, if it seems I take so long to update my fic but work with me here people. I have school and I want to make it worth your time. Haste makes waste anyway.  
  
Chapter 36: Space Cowboys!  
  
Well, my birthday was very nice. Yuffie and I went back to our rooms in the inn.(still dark out).  
  
Yuffie: Man. And I just took my clothes off.  
  
Perry: Well at least these clothes feel good.  
  
The shirt was loose but just the right size. The pants were very nice too. They also had these cool loops that connected to the two front belt loops and then at the back loop. And you can't forget sis's scarf.  
  
Perry: I love everyone.  
  
Yuffie: You sound so happy.  
  
Perry: I am. I mean this is probably one of the best birthday's I've ever had. Well time to sleep it off.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah. That cake seemed so small. It's like it inflated in my stomach.  
  
Perry: Know what you mean.  
  
I got in bed and just shut my eyes as Yuffie walked up to me.  
  
Then it happened again.  
  
Perry: What? I'm back! I thought I told you not to bring me here!  
  
???: I had no choice. You see I've been trying to keep the government out. They didn't like the results of our little endeavor.  
  
Perry: What do you mean?  
  
???: Soldiers are trying to find their way here. Luckily I managed to keep them out for awhile. The explosion from your accident has kept them at bay for awhile.  
  
Perry: But, why am I here?  
  
???: Your abilities. You possess what the game would call Materia. With that you should be able to stop the soldiers.  
  
Perry: Hell no! The Materia has more use than just power.  
  
???: But that is its purpose in the game.  
  
Perry: That's its main function, but it has more feeling to it than that. I want out.  
  
???: Wait! What are you doing?  
  
Perry: I'm going back whether you like it or not! And don't mess with me!  
  
???: Fine! But don't blame me if you wind up trapped forever.  
  
Perry: Be the best thing that would happen to me.  
  
???: Well if must go then do so.  
  
Perry: Who are you anyway?  
  
???: I'm the designer of this machine  
  
Perry: I mean. Who are you? What's your name?  
  
???: My name is Denzel Adams. Yourself?  
  
Perry: Just call me Perry.  
  
Denzel: Well, then best of luck to you.  
  
Perry: Same to you Denzel...  
  
I was sent back. And I found myself again with Yuffie on top of me. She was awake.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
Yuffie: Thought we could take Cid's advice from earlier today.  
  
Perry: Advice?  
  
Yuffie: You know?  
  
~flashback~  
  
Cid: Surprised you two aren't making out!  
  
end flashback~  
  
Perry: You wanna make out?  
  
Yuffie: Well. We have known one another for awhile.  
  
Perry: But I wouldn't know where to start.  
  
Yuffie: Well I'm no whiz either so let's just try. You know you still have an hour left of your birthday.  
  
Sure this sounded stupid and pointless at the time. Any other occasion and I would've said no. But hey...  
  
Perry: What the hell why not?  
  
Well while we were "occupying" our time Cloud was talking with Cid about the situation.  
  
Cid: So, they're heading to Rocket Town?  
  
Cloud: Seems so. We should be ready.  
  
Cid: They're using my rocket too. Man, I'm having my dream snatched up from me again.  
  
Cloud: We won't let the Shinra have their way.  
  
Cid: Yeah. Those (*&$*(#%(&er's. Well, I'm bushed. Later.  
  
Cloud: Yeah. In the morning be ready to fly.  
  
When the morning came I awoke to find a very happy Yuffie next to me.  
  
Yuffie: Man. Never thought it would be that good.  
  
Perry: Me either. But anyway. We should get moving.  
  
Yuffie: Don't be such a grouch!  
  
Perry: I'm sorry.  
  
Yuffie: That's okay. But it's so comfortable in a bed like this.  
  
Perry: Ok. Let's enjoy ourselves just a little longer.  
  
We stayed in bed just a little longer. But after a few minutes Barret knocked on our door and told us to get out.  
  
Yuffie: Oh well. Time to go.  
  
I got back into my new clothes. Yuffie on the other hand, she was still in that same beige shorts with the top button undone and her pale green short shirt.  
  
Perry: Could use a new look.  
  
Yuffie: Huh?  
  
Perry: Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
We made our way downstairs and everyone was ready to leave.  
  
Cid: Okay. Let's get moving.  
  
Cloud: Let's mosey.  
  
Cid(under his breath): Damn. What a loser.  
  
We made it to the Highwind and we set a course for Rocket Town.  
  
Cid: If ya don't mind Cloud. I'm gonna lead the charge into town.  
  
Cloud: Fine with me Cid. You should take two of us with you to be safe.  
  
Cid: Hey, Perry and Red XIII! Get ready to go.  
  
Once in town everyone was staring at the rocket. It was getting ready to launch.  
  
Cid: Hey Shinra! Get the hell outta MY rocket!  
  
He charged full speed at it killing about three soldiers in the process.  
  
Perry: Hey, Cid, calm down!  
  
Red XIII: We should follow.  
  
We made it to the top of the catwalk and Rude was in the way.  
  
Rude: Nobody is gonna stop us.  
  
Soldier: Shall we assist sir?  
  
Rude: Not a bad plan. Let's take em.  
  
It was difficult to fight in such tight quarters. But magic didn't seem to stop us.  
  
Rude: Quite good.  
  
Perry: Be ready!  
  
I unleashed Fire3 upon all three of them. Those All materia I got for my birthday helped a bunch.  
  
Cid: Why are ya even here?  
  
He used Dragon Dive on the rest killing them.  
  
Red XIII: Lunatic High!  
  
With a roar of energy I felt my strength increase and I was moving very very quickly. Haste must have been cast on me.  
  
Using just normal attacks we finished the rest of them off.  
  
Cid: Let's get inside.  
  
Soldier: Hey what happened to Rude of the Turks?  
  
Perry: Oh, those guys are outside. They don't look too good.  
  
Soldier: I won't let you pass.  
  
Cid: Shaddup!  
  
He skewered him and tossed him outside.  
  
Cid: The control room!  
  
Engineer #1: Captain! This plan is brilliant!  
  
Cid: The hell you guys doing here?  
  
Engineer #3: We're gonna put a Materia Bomb into the rocket. It's gonna destroy Meteor.  
  
Cid: How's the rocket?  
  
Engineer #2: Everything is ok. The only thing left is the engines.  
  
Cid: Who's taking care of that?  
  
Engineer #3: Shera's doing it.  
  
Cid: God! What a bunch of wizards you guys are? She's gonna take 100 years!  
  
Engineer #1: Everything else is ready to go.  
  
Cid: I'll take care of everything guys. Get outta here.  
  
Engineers: Godspeed Captain!  
  
Perry: Wait a minute! We're not going into space are we?  
  
Cid: No! We're going into the ground. Where the hell else are we going?  
  
Red XIII: But this use of materia isn't wise.  
  
Cid: I don't care! This is my dream. My chance to soar into space.  
  
Perry: Space. Man I dunno.  
  
Cid: Too late now. Don't be afraid.  
  
Perry: Man I wise you hadn't brought me.  
  
Cid: Well just sit back and enjoy the ride.  
  
???: Hehehe. Almost time to launch.  
  
Cid: Palmer? The hell are you doing?  
  
Palmer: Well the navigation computers were acting up so I launched it!  
  
Cid: Damn. So it's just on autopilot?  
  
Palmer: Yup! Almost lift off!  
  
Cid: No countdown? Not the same.  
  
Palmer: Lift-Off!  
  
Outside the rocket...  
  
Cloud: It's taking off. Get clear!  
  
Yuffie: But wait? Isn't that going to crash into Meteor?  
  
Barret: Get back!  
  
Yuffie: I can't leave!  
  
Tifa: There's no choice!  
  
She took Yuffie and ran. The rocket lifted off the ground with incredible speed. The buildings were shaken and everyone was blown away.  
  
Tifa: That was intense.  
  
Yuffie: Perry. I don't want him to die up there!  
  
Tifa: Oh, Yuffie. Have faith. I'm sure Cid has a plan.  
  
Cloud: yeah. Besides, Perry's a tough kid. Never really thought he'd make it this far.  
  
Tifa: Cloud! He's stronger than you think.  
  
Cloud: Maybe a little.  
  
Back in space.  
  
Cid: How you feeling kid?  
  
Perry: Like hell!  
  
Red XIII: Well the worst is over.  
  
Perry: Yeah. What now guys?  
  
Cid: Well the autopilot has us on a course into Meteor.  
  
Red XIII: The huge materia?  
  
Cid: Should be up there. I'll go get it.  
  
He went up and Red XIII and I waited.  
  
Red XIII: You sure you feel okay?  
  
Perry: I'm okay. Don't worry. I'll live.  
  
Red XIII: Wonder how we'll get out of this situation.  
  
Perry: Cid probably has an escape pod or something on this.  
  
Cid: I got it. Now time to get out of here.  
  
Red XIII: How?  
  
Cid: I have an escape pod for these kind of things. There I've activated it. It's down the hall.  
  
We all left the control room and as I passed by the way we entered I saw space outside the window.  
  
Perry: Wow. Cid, take a look.  
  
Cid: Wow is right! Space sure is beautiful.  
  
Perry: Well we should get going.  
  
Cid: yeah.  
  
Once down the next ladder we were in the engine room. But as we passed the eighth engine it exploded on us.  
  
Perry: Woah. That was close.  
  
Red XIII: Are we all intact?  
  
Cid: AW shit!  
  
Cid was pinned under some heavy debris. He couldn't move.  
  
Perry: Oh man. Let's get him out.  
  
Red XIII: I'll try. It's hard without opposable thumbs.  
  
Perry: This is too heavy.  
  
Red XIII: Let's keep trying.  
  
Cid: Damn it. Just go! Don't worry about anyone but yourself.  
  
It looked hopeless.  
  
Cid: So. Tank No. 8 was malfunctioning. Shera you were right.  
  
Shera: Don't give up now Captain.  
  
Cid: Shera?  
  
Shera: I decided to tag along.  
  
Cid: Shera, I'm sorry.  
  
We all tried to move it. I lost my grip and fell down backwards, but the piece I was lifting was still being lifted.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
It was moving up just by thinking. Guess I can move some things with my mind. Must be one of the other benefits of the game. Must have rubbed off from my Double Team limit break.  
  
Perry: Almost out.  
  
I used my arms to move it again and in a few seconds Cid was free.  
  
Cid: Let's get out of here.  
  
Red XIII: Must be up ahead.  
  
Cid: Hey how's the escape pod doing?  
  
Shera: It's in perfect working order. I've checked it up until today.  
  
Cid: Then in that case I'm relieved.  
  
Shear: Thanks.  
  
We sat down and waited to be ejected.  
  
Perry: Not this again.  
  
We launched out and could see the rocket soar into Meteor as we hit the atmosphere.  
  
Cid: So long Shinra No. 26.  
  
Barret: There goes the rocket.  
  
Cloud: This should be interesting.  
  
Then the sky just lit up in a flash of light. It blinded the entire world.  
  
Perry: Woah, intense!  
  
When the light cleared we all still saw that large orb in the sky. It was reforming itself.  
  
Cid: Look out! We're about to land.  
  
We hit the water and floated back to the top. Cid called everyone else and they were on their way to pick us up.  
  
Cloud: Hey everyone!  
  
Cid: Good to see you all.  
  
Yuffie: Perry!  
  
She ran full speed and just tackled me.  
  
Perry: Great to see you too Yuffie.  
  
Tifa: We thought you'd all died!  
  
Cid: Nope. Good old Cid was here.  
  
After quite the reunion we went back to the ship to discuss the next move.  
  
Cloud: Well Meteor is still falling. How do we stop this?  
  
Barret: Hey, do you think Aeris knew?  
  
Tifa: Aeris. What was her plan?  
  
Cloud: That's not a bad idea. She seemed to know how to stop Meteor but what was she doing?  
  
Red XIII: Perhaps grandfather knows of an explanation.  
  
Perry: Let's just see what sis was up to.  
  
I already knew but I just wanted to sound like I was playing my part in the game. 


	38. Sis's Intentions

Here goes. Chapter 37.  
  
Chapter 37: Sis's Intentions  
  
The flight from space was still lingering in me. It did take a lot out of me too. I just sat in the operations room of the Highwind drained of energy.  
  
Cloud: We should be stopping in Cosmo Canyon soon. Hope you all rest up.  
  
Tifa: I think one of us is way ahead of you.  
  
I was sitting in the chair sleeping. I've never been so tired. I usually get sleepy but it vanishes.  
  
Barret: Slacker.  
  
Yuffie: Give him a break. He's been through space and back.  
  
Cid: I for one can't get it out of my head.  
  
Red XIII: Well you did fulfill your dream after all.  
  
Vincent: Wonder what he dreams of. That expression on his face is intriguing.  
  
I was thinking about when I wanted to get Yuffie some new clothes. And well maybe in Cosmo Canyon they'd have some.  
  
When I woke up the room was empty.  
  
Perry: Wow. Must've gone on a snooze cruise.  
  
I exited and found most of us on the Deck.  
  
Cloud: Bought time you got here.  
  
Perry: You should have woken me up.  
  
Yuffie: Why? You'd still have that red mark on your face. Hahahaha  
  
Perry: Whatever.  
  
We all departed and walked into Cosmo Canyon. I went to look for clothes.  
  
Perry: Nice store. Hmmm.  
  
Girl: Can I help you?  
  
Perry: Would you have any clothes for this girl?  
  
I took out a picture of Yuffie. We got our pictures taken last time we went to Gold Saucer.  
  
Girl: Hmm. I might have something. A moment.  
  
I waited and she came back with a new shirt and shorts.  
  
Perry: They feel nice.  
  
It was a black small shirt and a darker pair of shorts similar to her regular ones.  
  
Perry: They look great. How much?  
  
Girl: 1300 gil!  
  
Perry: Here.  
  
I had a bit of gil on me. Most I stole from Cloud. Yuffie has taught me well. ^^  
  
I took the clothes and tried to find Yuffie. She was sitting around Cosmo Candle.  
  
Perry: Hey.  
  
Yuffie: OH hi!  
  
Perry: I've noticed you've been wearing that same stuff everyday.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah. I've been getting bored with them.  
  
Perry: Well here.  
  
She looked at them and seemed happy to hold them.  
  
Yuffie: Its not even my birthday.  
  
Perry: Not until November 20.  
  
Yuffie: How do you know?  
  
Perry: You are a video game character. It tells these things.  
  
Yuffie: Well wait here and I'll come back sexier than ever.  
  
Perry: That's not possible. You're already the sexiest person ever.  
  
She left and I sat there looking into the flames. Makes you think.  
  
Yuffie: How is it?  
  
She came back. Her new shirt was a little tighter on her and her shorts made her butt look more obvious but only if you were looking for it.  
  
Perry: You look just perfect.  
  
Yuffie: Something's missing.  
  
She undid her button on the shorts and they looked just like usual.  
  
Perry: Why do you do that anyway?  
  
Yuffie: Doesn't your game tell you?  
  
Perry: No. It doesn't say much about the characters physical appearance.  
  
Yuffie: Tifa?  
  
Perry: You got it.  
  
Yuffie: Well what now?  
  
The PHS rang for Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Ya? OH, we'll be right there.  
  
Perry: What's up?  
  
Yuffie: They want to talk about something upstairs.  
  
Everyone was already there.  
  
Cid: You're late.  
  
Perry: Sorry.  
  
Cloud: Someone's dressed up.  
  
Yuffie: oh * blushes *  
  
Never saw her blush before.  
  
Bugenhagen: Well what do you suppose Aeris was planning?  
  
Cloud: I'm not sure. She was fearless in it though.  
  
Tifa: She went to the City of the Ancients and knew how to stop Meteor.  
  
Perry: Maybe she was stopping it before Sephiroth came.  
  
Bugenhagen: This City of Ancients you speak of. I'd like to see it.  
  
Red XIII: Grandpa you're coming?  
  
Bugenhagen: What? I don't get out of this place enough.  
  
Cid: I'll get the ship.  
  
We all left but Cloud stayed to talk with Bugenhagen.  
  
Tifa: You two are sure something.  
  
Perry: Something good or something bad.  
  
Tifa gave me a playful punch in the arm but it hurt more than she wanted it to.  
  
Yuffie: I just hope I don't puke all over these clothes on that gawd awful ship.  
  
Once onboard I went back to the operations room and just sat there thinking.  
  
Perry: Wonder if anybody has noticed me missing. It's been nearly two months.  
  
Tifa: What are you thinking about?  
  
Perry: Nothing important.  
  
Tifa: Sounds important.  
  
Perry: Well I dunno.  
  
Tifa: You sound like you wanna be alone.  
  
Perry: Maybe.  
  
Tifa: Well I guess I'll leave for now.  
  
I was sorry to leave her like that but I just wanted to be alone and think.  
  
Tifa(thinking): I've tried to hide it for so long. I've been jealous of Yuffie since the two of them became that close. I know I've loved Cloud for longer than my memory can remember, but Perry has thrown me into another difficulty. I mean I love him with all my heart too but ever since Cloud told me that night...  
  
We see Tifa and Cloud talking on the Deck of the Highwind alone at night.  
  
Tifa: Why did you call me out here?  
  
Cloud: Ever since Perry has told us about being able to bring Aeris back has just made me so happy. I thought she was gone forever. Guess her "brother" wants her back as much as I do.  
  
Tifa: What does this have to do with me?  
  
Cloud: I just thought you'd like to know how I feel about this whole thing. Think you'll help?  
  
Tifa: Oh, I'll help alright!  
  
She turned around and stormed off with tears running down her face.  
  
Cloud: Tifa. Don't take it...Damn. Way to go Cloud.  
  
We go back to Tifa leaving the Operations Room.  
  
Tifa(thinking): I guess I've never knew what I missed out on since that time in Kalm. He was the perfect gentleman to me. I was just being spoiled, only wanting Cloud and not caring who else was there. I never thought someone like Perry would just come out of nowhere and I'd find myself loving a stranger like him over somebody I've loved since I was around ten. But now it's too late for him and I.  
  
Perry: Tifa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude.  
  
Tifa: Oh. No it's okay. I'm the one who's sorry.  
  
Perry: You didn't do anything.  
  
I got up and walked over to her.  
  
Tifa: No. I'm sorry for doing what I did in Kalm.  
  
Perry: That was like a million years ago. Don't worry about it Tifa. I'm over it.  
  
Tifa: But I just hurt you.  
  
Perry: It's okay. I have Yuffie with me. No problems, ya?  
  
Tifa: She's precisely the problem!  
  
Perry: Wha-what?  
  
Tifa: I'm so jealous of her.  
  
Perry: Of Yuffie?  
  
Tifa: You and her work so well together. Like best friends.  
  
Perry: This is about Cloud isn't it?  
  
Tifa: Yes. He's been worked up about Aeris since he heard you could bring her back. And since we got that Under Water materia he's been even more concerned for her. More than...  
  
Perry: You. I know how you feel.  
  
Tifa: I'm just terrible with love. I'm always drawn to the ones I can't have.  
  
Perry: You could've had me Tifa. But I thought you didn't want me.  
  
Tifa: I did too. I was just being spoiled.  
  
Perry: Don't say that. I would have done the same thing in your shoes.  
  
Tifa: I'm sorry.  
  
She was beginning to cry really hard.  
  
Perry: Don't be Tifa...  
  
She lunged out and just buried her face into my chest. I held onto her tightly as she did back. We sat there for awhile until she finally calmed down a little. We sat down in two of the chairs and talked things over.  
  
Tifa: I'm just afriad I won't find anybody to love me back.  
  
Perry: Don't say that Tifa. I said that for years, look at me now! I have Yuffie. And I even had you for a time, which was very lucky. And I'm the most love deprived person in the world. Just remember one thing.  
  
Tifa: What's that?  
  
Perry: Always have hope.  
  
Tifa: Hope?  
  
Perry: Hope is what keeps you going. Just knowing one day it'll happen and everything will be perfect. Even if for a short time it'll be the best time in the world. Hope is what kept me alive for all those years of loneliness.  
  
Tifa: I'll take your advice o wise one.  
  
Perry: We should arrive soon. Think you'll be okay?  
  
Tifa: Yeah. Thanks for the talk.  
  
Perry: Anytime. I'll always be here.  
  
Tifa: I love you!  
  
Perry: I love you too Tifa. Never forget that. I'll be your friend no matter what.  
  
We walked out of the ship as it landed and we made our way to the City of the Ancients.  
  
Cloud: Where do we start?  
  
Perry: Back there. Perhaps over there.  
  
Cloud: We should get this over-with. Brings back horrible memories.  
  
Perry: Know how you feel.  
  
Walking to the back we all found the central area and Bugenhagen found something interesting.  
  
Bugenhagen: Ho ho Hoooooo! This is strange writing.  
  
Cloud: What is it?  
  
Bugenhagen: The Cetra must have written it. I can't make out a word.  
  
Cloud: This isn't time for jokes.  
  
Bugenhagen: I'm no Ancient. But look below the words.  
  
Cloud: Key. Light cannot reach.  
  
Bugenhagen: My guess is people must have translated that small portion of the sentence and wrote it there. Maybe this "key" will show us the answer we're looking for.  
  
Cloud: Where Light cannot reach.  
  
Vincent: Under the ocean perhaps.  
  
Bugenhagen: It is a logical choice. Do you have means of underwater travel?  
  
Cloud: The sub we got from the Reactor should help.  
  
Bugenhagen: I will see what I can make of the rest of this place. I'll await your return.  
  
Cid: No use in all of us going. I'll come with Cloud. He may need my expertise in the submarine.  
  
Cloud: Yuffie. Coming?  
  
Yuffie: Me?  
  
Cloud: No the other Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: I guess so.  
  
Barret: good luck.  
  
Cloud: Any hints?  
  
Perry: Me? Well hug the right wall just near the reactor and you should find an alcove.  
  
The three left. Yuffie wasn't happy. Hope they have a mop down there.  
  
Barret: What should we do here?  
  
Tifa: Maybe there are clues.  
  
Perry: Maybe. That other materia could be here.  
  
We worked but nightfall came and Cloud had not returned. He called and said he'd look until tomorrow.  
  
Tifa: I'm tired. I'm going to bed.  
  
Perry: Me too.  
  
We both went to the same shell we were in the last time. During the night though...  
  
Perry: What's that noise?  
  
I heard the wind only it sounded like Aeris's voice though.  
  
Perry: Aeris?  
  
She must be trying to tell me something.  
  
Perry: Tifa? Wake up.  
  
Tifa: What is it?  
  
Perry: Aeris. I hear her voice.  
  
I ran outside and Tifa followed. I kept running ahead, Tifa barely catching up.  
  
Perry: This way.  
  
Tifa: You could at least wait for me.  
  
It was like I was being pulled by an invisible force. Eventually we found an odd shell but with a large blue hole in it.  
  
Perry: Aeris. Down there.  
  
Tifa: Down there.  
  
I jumped into the hole and Tifa followed. It was underwater. Tifa couldn't breathe.  
  
Perry: Tifa. ???  
  
Wait. I could breathe. The Under Water materia. It must let me breath underwater. I took it and placed half of it in Tifa's hand and she could breath again. We walked both holding the materia. At the end of the passage...  
  
Perry: Sis.  
  
She was encased in a bubble but I reached out with my other hand and it went through and I touched her face.  
  
Perry: She's cold. Lifeless.  
  
Tifa: Maybe when you get the other materia this is where to be.  
  
Perry: I wouldn't doubt it.  
  
Tifa: We should get back. It's almost morning I bet.  
  
Perry: Just another second.  
  
I said a little prayer to sis and turning around we both left.  
  
Perry: Thanks for coming.  
  
Tifa: Hey. Aeris was my friend. I want her back as much as everyone else.  
  
Perry: Even though you're like rivals?  
  
Tifa: It's too complicated.  
  
Perry: Good enough for me.  
  
Tifa: Let's go.  
  
We went back to the shell and slept as long as the night allowed us. In the morning Cloud had returned.  
  
Barret: Find anything?  
  
Cloud: We found it.  
  
He held up a large spikey rod. Looked dangerous to hold.  
  
Perry: How are you feeling?  
  
Yuffie: I hate submarines and then to get back on that ship. Gawd!  
  
Perry: You've been through hell and back.  
  
Yuffie: Urk...still a little queasy.  
  
Perry: Just find a place to sit for awhile.  
  
Yuffie: Your...urp...right.  
  
Bugenhagen: Well let's put the key in the music box over here.  
  
He took the key and floated over to the music box. Inserting the key water fell over the center area.  
  
Bugenhagen: Something is being projected. Take a look.  
  
We all went inside, except Yuffie who was resting on a rock, and what we saw...  
  
Cloud: Aeris.  
  
She was sitting and praying and then she fell to the ground like when Sephiroth killed her.  
  
Barret: Did it haf ta show us this?  
  
I was getting a little teary. I think all of us were. Tifa, who was standing next to me held my hand for comfort. It helped.  
  
Cloud: What's that?  
  
A small blue materia fell from her hair. And into the water.  
  
Perry: Holy.  
  
Bugenhagen: Correct. Holy, the ultimate white magic.  
  
Cloud: Aeris was trying to use it?  
  
Perry: Holy is supposed to be able to destroy Meteor.  
  
Red XIII: That's why she came. Only and Ancient could have known about this.  
  
Cloud: She had already prayed for Holy. But she had returned to the planet though.  
  
Vincent: But we could carry on what she started.  
  
Cid: He's right. Ancient or not we owe it to her to continue.  
  
Cloud: I had wished she told us about this. Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest.  
  
Yuffie had just walked in.  
  
Yuffie: You mean "we" dorkus.  
  
Perry: That's right Cloud. We all want to help. Right?  
  
Everyone agreed and then we decided to set out to the Northern Crater and find a way to break the barrier.  
  
Cait Sith: Wait a sec!  
  
Cloud: What is it?  
  
Cait Sith: Remember the cannon? Well it didn't disappear. Rufus moved it.  
  
Barret: That big ass thing?  
  
Cait Sith: To a city where spirit energy...no, mako is gathered.  
  
Cloud: That could only be Midgar.  
  
Barret: What does he plan to do?  
  
Cait Sith: He wants to fire it at the Northern Crater and destroy the barrier.  
  
Cloud: What should we do?  
  
Perry: Who knows? We want to get in there anyway.  
  
Tifa: But is it right to...  
  
The ground began to rumble. We all left the city and a WEAPON had emerged from the sea.  
  
Perry: Diamond WEAPON.  
  
Cid: That's one big ass beast.  
  
Cloud: It's heading in Midgar's direction.  
  
Barret: Damn! Marlene!  
  
Cait Sith: What do we do?  
  
Barret: Fire that cannon!  
  
Cait Sith: It's not ready yet.  
  
Barret: I don't care cat!  
  
Perry: We can take it.  
  
Cloud: My thoughts exactly. We'll fight weapon ourselves. Come on Cid. Set a course for Midgar!  
  
Cid: Bought time you sounded like a leader!  
  
The pilot flew us to Midgar. We all got out and waited on the shore watching it grow closer and closer by the second.  
  
Yuffie: Scared?  
  
Perry: Maybe a little.  
  
Yuffie: Here, I'll hold on to your hand. Just so you don't chicken out and run.  
  
Perry: I'll hold back. Can't have you run away, ya?  
  
It was approaching and stopped before us and let out a mighty roar. The fight was on. 


	39. Back to Midgar

It's hard to believe but this fic is almost at an end. At least the first part of it.  
  
Chapter 38: Back to Midgar  
  
We all got ready to fight. WEAPON looked very threatening.  
  
Yuffie: Get ready.  
  
I had Stripper held at the hilt holding it like it was halfway drawn from my left side.  
  
Cloud: Here it comes!  
  
It started off by punching the ground missing us barely. We retorted with a series of magic attacks.  
  
Yuffie: This thing is practically invincible.  
  
Tifa: Don't give up hope yet. Right, Perry?  
  
Perry: That's right!  
  
We had nearly used up all our MP and WEAPON was still ready for more.  
  
Perry: I know it's not level 2 but if the knowledge of the Ancients ever needed to lend me their power now's the time!  
  
I concentrated and it came to me.  
  
Perry: Ultima!  
  
Three lights came from my hands and they encased Diamond WEAPON and then in a large green blast it had been damaged.  
  
It stood there, motionless.  
  
Barret: Did we get him?  
  
Cloud: Is he?  
  
Then it roared again showing even more anger than before.  
  
Yuffie: Remind me to kick your ass for thinking of this idea Perry.  
  
Perry: If we live long enough for that.  
  
We gave it all we had until we couldn't go on anymore.  
  
Cait Sith: Wait! We'd better get back to the ship!  
  
Cid: What?  
  
Cait Sith: Something big, and I mean BIG is coming!  
  
We took his advice and we ran back to the ship.  
  
Cloud: What's happening?  
  
We looked to Midgar and the cannon was being prepared to fire. The Mako Reactors were powering the cannon and Midgar blacked out. In a few seconds it fired and a beam of blue shot out towards WEAPON. WEAPON however prepared its weaponry and fired in the opposite direction.  
  
Vincent: This won't turn out well. That much is known.  
  
The beam went right through WEAPON and continued.  
  
Cid: What?  
  
Cloud: Wait! WEAPON wasn't the target.  
  
We turned around and followed the beam to the Northern Crater. The barrier has been destroyed. When we got back to Midgar it looked as though WEAPON had hit it before it died.  
  
Cait Sith: The damage wasn't too severe. But we can't contact the president.  
  
Barret: So looks like the spy is having problems inside.  
  
Cait Sith: Wait! Scarlet and Heidiggar what are you doing?  
  
Must be when Reeve gets jailed I thought.  
  
Barret: You're busted Reeve!  
  
Cait Sith: I may be in jail but I can still control this doll.  
  
Cloud: We have to go after Sephiroth.  
  
Cait Sith: Wait! Hojo is controlling the cannon. We can't shut it down. He's doing this on his own.  
  
Cloud: But how do we get into Midgar. They probably shut everything down for this.  
  
Cid: But think about it. Where are we now?  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Cid: Where are we?  
  
Cloud: Oh, I see. We'll parachute into Midgar!  
  
Cid: Fly us over Midgar and prepare for the drop.  
  
We all ran up to the deck and put on parachutes.  
  
Yuffie: Skydive? I don't know if I can do this.  
  
Perry: Just hold onto me and we'll be fine.  
  
Yuffie: Ok.  
  
Cid: Everybody set?  
  
Cloud: Ready!  
  
Vincent: We should make our decent.  
  
Cloud: Jump!  
  
We all jumped off the ship flying over Midgar. Yuffie wouldn't go though.  
  
Yuffie: I'm too scared!  
  
Perry: Here hold my hand.  
  
I grabbed her hand and we walked over to the edge.  
  
Perry: On three! One, two, three!  
  
We both jumped and flew down holding one another's hand the whole way down.  
  
Perry: We need to separate to release our chutes.  
  
Yuffie: Whatever. Just get me down safely.  
  
We spread out and she seemed to be having troubles.  
  
Yuffie: It won't open!  
  
It was jammed so I frantically made my way over to her and grabbed her. Then I released my chute. Luckily mine worked.  
  
Yuffie: OH man! Thanks!  
  
Perry: No problem. Just hold on to me tight!  
  
She wasn't reluctant to do that. We were still high in the air though. So we took an opportunity and just kissed one another.  
  
Perry: You're welcome.  
  
When we touched down we took off the parachutes but the strangest thing happened. As we walked away Yuffie's chute opened.  
  
Yuffie: Son of a...  
  
Barret: Yo! Get in here!  
  
We ran into the burned out building to hide.  
  
Cait Sith: The Shinra are looking for us. We need to go underground.  
  
Opening a shaft we went down under the city.  
  
After navigating the series of pipes we made it to the subway.  
  
Cloud: Wait! I hear something.  
  
Reno: Nice to see you again.  
  
Elena: We have a score to settle. Our company may be in turmoil but we have orders. Search you out and kill!  
  
Cloud: So you want a fight?  
  
Reno: Well I guess if it was an order.  
  
Rude: ...  
  
Perry: Well, why not?  
  
Tifa: Could use the practice.  
  
Elena: You'll need all the practice in the world. No one can dodge this punch!  
  
Perry: Shut up and fight!  
  
We all got ready and let me tell you, this fight was very hard.  
  
Elena: Want some kid?  
  
Perry: Bring it.  
  
Elena seemed to want to beat me up. Tifa took Rude and Cloud took Reno. Everyone else ran ahead to find the cannon.  
  
Elena: Look out!  
  
She ran and punched me. It smacked me into a nearby wall.  
  
Perry: And I thought Tifa hit hard. But, I'm just starting.  
  
I summoned Odin and the spear struck Elena hard.  
  
Elena: Yeow! That hurts!  
  
The two of us kept on fighting until we were reduced to physical attacks. Having a sword it helped.  
  
Elena: How come you're still strong?  
  
The sword was drawing her energy from her and giving it to me for every hit. Must be its effect.  
  
Perry: Sorry to do this to you.  
  
I had saved a limit break up and signaled to Cloud.  
  
Perry: Need a hand?  
  
Cloud: Yeah. Kinda tired.  
  
Tifa: Me too.  
  
Perry: Gift of Affection!  
  
I felt sis's presence around me guiding my sword with her hands in addition to mine to restore all of our HP and MP to full. Although I couldn't tell, I mean we didn't exactly have hit point meters.  
  
Cloud: Finishing Touch!  
  
With a series of swings he made a giant tornado that threw the Turks against a wall.  
  
Reno: Well, that was fun.  
  
Elena: You're quite strong. What's your name?  
  
Perry: Perry.  
  
Elena: I want a rematch! Without that sword.  
  
Perry: Ok, find me again. That is if we stop Meteor.  
  
Cloud: We're gonna stop Meteor!  
  
He ran off to the North.  
  
Tifa: Yeah, stop flirting Perry.  
  
Perry: Hey, I'm not...whatever Tif!  
  
I ran behind her and soon we were on the surface. All of us.  
  
Cloud: Is this the cannon?  
  
Cait Sith: Yes this way!  
  
Then we felt the ground shake.  
  
Cait Sith: I didn't know it was finished.  
  
It was the Proud Clod. Scarlet and Heidigar's little toy.  
  
Scarlet: It's time for you all to pay! You've caused us all such trouble!  
  
The thing was just as big as Diamond WEAPON. Good thing Cloud, Tifa, and I were charged up from my limit.  
  
Cloud: Guys! We'll handle this.  
  
Tifa: I hope we can.  
  
Perry: So do I.  
  
It had quite massive artillery but most of it wasn't too effective.  
  
Perry: Hit the armor first.  
  
Cloud: Got it!  
  
We all aimed everything at the armor, which gave it protection then we unloaded on it with the rest we had. Sustaining only minimal damage.  
  
Cloud: That was easy.  
  
It fell to its knees and the top cannon pointed at us.  
  
Tifa: What?  
  
Perry: Watch out! It's going to fire!  
  
Tifa was in its path but Cloud jumped in front of it. He took most of it, but would live.  
  
Tifa: Cloud!  
  
Perry: That's enough!  
  
I had saved a limit up for Hojo but I guess Clod will suffice.  
  
Perry: Blasting Zone2!  
  
The beam from my sword launched it into the air then back to the ground. It began to explode.  
  
Scarlet: No! This is the Proud Clod! It's invincible!  
  
Heidiggar: Woooooooooooooooooah!  
  
In one giant burst it was no more. Nothing was left.  
  
Cloud: I'll be fine. Let's just move on.  
  
Tifa: Oh, thank you so much Cloud.  
  
Never thought Cloud would risk himself like that. He's different.  
  
We followed Cait Sith up to the cannon controls and Hojo was there.  
  
Cloud: Hojo! Stop this!  
  
Hojo: Oh, the failure!  
  
Cloud: At least remember my name! It's Cloud!  
  
Hojo: I don't need such things.  
  
Perry: Stop this!  
  
Hojo: Why? My son is in need of power.  
  
All: You're son?  
  
Hojo: Although he'd die if he knew. I am Sephiroth's father!  
  
Cloud: Then what about Jenova?  
  
Hojo: Jenova wasn't his mother. Her cells helped me in the process. I injected them into myself. Here are...  
  
I braced myself for this fight. Although I was exhausted from the last two.  
  
Yuffie: Take a breather Perry. You need it.  
  
Perry: Thanks Yuffie.  
  
Hojo: My results!  
  
I sat back watching everyone fight. Hojo on his own wasn't a challenge at all. Until he morphed twice.  
  
Cloud: The hell?  
  
Tifa: Keep fighting guys!  
  
Eventually Hojo was dead. And we stopped the cannon saving Midgar. Cid called the airship to pick us up.  
  
Barret: Well its finally over!  
  
Cait Sith: Shinra's history!  
  
Tifa: Only one thing left.  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth!  
  
Red XIII: We must use the opportunity Aeris gave us.  
  
Cloud: When will Metoer fall?  
  
Red XIII: Seven days. Grandpa said seven more days.  
  
Cloud: Alright everyone. Before we go on this last mission. Go back to the places that make you feel welcome. Then come back to face Sephiroth.  
  
Barret: What if none of us come back?  
  
Cloud: I won't hold it against you. But I know I'm going down there after him.  
  
Cid: Guess the kid's right. Tell me where to drop you off everyone.  
  
Barret went back to Kalm to visit Marlene. Vincent decided to be left by a mountain near Lucresia's Cave. Red XIII went back to Cosmo Canyon. Yuffie went back to Wutai. She begged me to go but I had an idea. Cid went back to Rocket Town. Cait Sith and I were dropped at Midgar.  
  
Cait Sith: Why did you want to be dropped here?  
  
Perry: I have a plan. I hope I'm right about it too.  
  
Cait Sith: Will you need me?  
  
Perry: No. Enjoy your free time Reeve.  
  
Cait Sith: You're quite different than anyone would believe.  
  
Perry: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
I ran inside to Sector 5. I visited the church briefly.  
  
Perry: Sis. I know you can hear me. If my idea works than you'll be coming back.  
  
Girl: Hey, mister. Who r u twalking too?  
  
Perry: An angel.  
  
I left and went to her old house. Still as beautiful as ever. But I found no clues. I thought it would be here. Then a paper on the ground caught my eye.  
  
Perry: "Man finds materia of immortality." Perhaps.  
  
I found the address and went inside to see this guy.  
  
Perry: Excuse me. Do you have that materia the paper mentioned?  
  
Man: Yes. Why?  
  
Perry: I'd like to borrow it.  
  
Man: For what use?  
  
Perry: My sister needs it. I've been searching for it for the longest time.  
  
Man: You must really love her than.  
  
Perry: I love my sister more than anything.  
  
Man: Well, take it. I'm getting old. An old man like me can't be livin forever. Best be used for a cause like that.  
  
Perry: Thank you so much! How can I repay you?  
  
Man: How much you got?  
  
Perry: Gil?  
  
Man: I'm still poor.  
  
Perry: Take it!  
  
I handed over all my gil. About 120,000. I didn't care. I didn't need it.  
  
I ran as fast as I could out of town and then I realized a flaw. How do I get to the City of the Ancients without the ship?  
  
Perry: Hopeless.  
  
Then I heard a chocobo run at me.  
  
Perry: You look friendly.  
  
Choco Billy: Wait. Oh you found him.  
  
Perry: This yours?  
  
Choco Billy: No. He belonged to this kid who crossed the marsh by himself long ago. He's been waiting for him.  
  
Perry: But that chocobo I rode wasn't gold.  
  
Choco Billy: It was training and growing stronger by the day. It eventually matured to the gold state.  
  
Perry: Can I have it?  
  
Choco Billy: That's up to the Chocobo.  
  
Perry: What do you say?  
  
It responded with a spirited "wark".  
  
Perry: I guess he said yes.  
  
Choco Billy: What's his name?  
  
Perry: Gold.  
  
Choco Billy: Be original at least.  
  
Perry: Who cares? I gotta get someplace fast.  
  
I mounted the bird and rode off to the north. I was soo close.  
  
Perry: This has to be Grand Revive. What other materia does such a thing?  
  
With Under Water and Grand Revive I could bring sis back.  
  
Crossing the ocean and mountains we made it. It was night fall.  
  
Perry: Perfect! Wait here Gold!  
  
Gold: Warkkkkkk  
  
I ran to the same building that had the blue hole. It was there. I jumped in. Running down the hall at breakneck speed I made it to her bubble.  
  
Perry: Here goes everything!  
  
I held Grand Revive in my palms and prayed with all my heart that Aeris would be brought back to us.  
  
In a giant flash we were outside the city. She was there sleeping. Sleeping? That means she's breathing.  
  
Perry: Sis?  
  
She wouldn't answer. But she showed full life signs. She was back. I held her close and just cried my eyes out. It was the happiest moment in my life. But I heard footsteps behind us. Turning around I saw something I never expected.  
  
???: Got more than you bargained for I suppose.  
  
Perry: You?  
  
Who could it be? Believe me you'll love it. And this is supposed to be suspense so don't worry. 


	40. Off to the End

Sorry for the long period of time. Here goes. The end of disk 2.  
  
Chapter 39: Off To The End  
  
Perry: But that makes no sense.  
  
It was amazing thing. I couldn't believe it. Not only did I bring Aeris back from the Lifestream but also....  
  
Perry: Sephiroth?  
  
Sephiroth: Very nice of you to bring me back.  
  
Perry: You must be the real Sephiroth. The one we've been after was the clone.  
  
Sephiroth: Clone?  
  
Perry: Hojo cloned you a long time ago. You died five years ago.  
  
Sephiroth: What? But...You're lying. You have to be.  
  
Perry: I'm sorry. It's the truth.  
  
Sephiroth: But just because you brought me back from death doesn't mean I still won't enslave the world for mother.  
  
Perry: I won't let you.  
  
Sephiroth: You don't expect to win against me do you.  
  
He was strong. But I had to try. He had a very long sword but it was different than the Masamune. And on his back a very big sword.  
  
Sephiroth: Face me!  
  
I put Aeris down near some rocks letting her rest. I drew Stripper and was ready. I hope I knew what I was doing.  
  
Sephiroth: Ha!  
  
He came at me with blinding speed. I had barely enough time to parry his blow and strike back. I cut him along his shoulder. He didn't notice. Again he came at me and I was only able to guard this time. Then...  
  
Sephiroth: Ice3  
  
He used a powerful ice spell on me. I felt my body freeze all over. My blood itself was stopped. Then the ice shattered and I fell over hard.  
  
Sephiroth: You can feel it can't you? The feeling of total loss. First I kill you then your pathetic friend over there and then the world.  
  
Perry: I won't allow that. Even if I die with you I won't let that happen.  
  
Sephiroth: The kid has courage. Although it's close to stupidity in this situation.  
  
I ran and cut him along the back. The sword he was carrying on hid back fell off. He retaliated with a slash from his main weapon. I was bleeding badly but he didn't notice me drink and Elixer. I felt back to normal.  
  
Sephiroth: Ready to give in?  
  
Perry: Nope. Not even started!  
  
I ran at him and used an old Limit Break.  
  
Perry: Double Team!  
  
The tossed my sword at him. Sephiroth easily deflected the first blow but the sword moved on its own which threw him off. I jumped over him and pummeled him in the back at the same time. I wish Tifa taught me more ways to punch and stuff. I'd have to ask her.  
  
Sephiroth was very hurt from this. Than I prepared to strike him down.  
  
Sephiroth: Go ahead. I lost.  
  
I showed no remorse. I stabbed him through his chest. His blood splashed on my face but I left him. Then I eyed his other sword.  
  
Perry: I could use this.  
  
I picked it up and it felt heavy but powerful.  
  
I went back to Aeris and she was bleeding. Through the same place Sephiroth cut her from before.  
  
Perry: Aeris?  
  
She was still alive only she needed medical attention. I used some cloth and bandaged it up and ran with her in my arms. Gold showed up and we got on and rode.  
  
Perry: To the nearest village!  
  
He picked up the pace and we made it to Bone Village. I ran to the first tent.  
  
Perry: I need a doctor.  
  
Man: What's wrong?  
  
Perry: My sister. She's in bad shape.  
  
Man: Put her on the table. I'll get the doctor right away.  
  
In a few minutes I was forced to wait outside until they were done. I just couldn't let her die. She must have come back the way she was when she died.  
  
Man: She's doing okay, but...  
  
Perry: But what?  
  
Man: She's lost a lot of blood. She needs a transfusion.  
  
Perry: Can I do it?  
  
Man: Let me take a sample.  
  
He used a needle and my blood was a match. All that was left was the transfusion.  
  
Perry: Do it.  
  
Man: A moment.  
  
Doctor: You'll feel very faint. Feel free to sleep if you get tired.  
  
Perry: Whatever it takes.  
  
They began. After awhile I felt woozy. Then I just gave into sleep.  
  
Doctor: She's recovering.  
  
Aeris: ugh...where am I?  
  
Man: Bone Village. Your friend saved your life.  
  
Aeris: Who?  
  
She looked over to me.  
  
Aeris: Big brother is always there for me.  
  
Doctor: We didn't know you two were related.  
  
Aeris: Yup. Wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
After awhile it was dark out. I woke up and Aeris was there.  
  
Perry: Aeris?  
  
Aeris: Perry?  
  
I stood up and touched her face. She was real! And more importantly, alive! We both hugged one another.  
  
Perry: I'm so glad your alive.  
  
Aeris: Thank you for going to all that trouble.  
  
Perry: Hey. I cute girl like you needs my help.  
  
Aeris: Well, it seems everything is fine with you now.  
  
Perry: Well I guess since we share blood now we kinda are brother and sister.  
  
Aeris: I guess.  
  
Perry: We should get going.  
  
Aeris: I guess.  
  
I got my new sword. Banisher. And told Gold to go back to the stables.  
  
I used the PHS and Cid answered. He was coming to my location.  
  
Perry: Won't everyone be surprised.  
  
Aeris: I bet. What about the two materia?  
  
I took out Grand Revive and Under Water.  
  
Perry: Both here. What?  
  
Grand Revive had a crack in it.  
  
Perry: Must have strained the materia.  
  
Aeris: Yeah. But Under Water is fine.  
  
Perry: I won't need it. Might as well return it to the planet.  
  
I let it drift into the ocean. I could care less about having it. All that mattered was Aeris was back with us. Won't everyone freak.  
  
Aeris: The ship should be coming soon.  
  
Perry: There it is.  
  
The Highwind approached and the two of us got in.  
  
Cloud: Welcome back. How'd you get all the way here if you started in Midgar.  
  
Perry: Long story.  
  
Yuffie: Glad you could make it. But what was your plan?  
  
Aeris stepped out from behind me and everyone kinda stopped.  
  
Aeris: You all look like you've seen a ghost.  
  
Tifa: Well. We wouldn't be wrong.  
  
Cloud: Are you actually there?  
  
Aeris: What do you think Cloud?  
  
Barret: Jus never thought we'd see you. Guess newcomer came through.  
  
Vincent: Astonishing.  
  
Aeris: So what are we doing?  
  
Cloud: We're about to go after Sephiroth. The final battle is at hand.  
  
Somehow I don't think so.  
  
Barret: Never thought you'd make it this far.  
  
Perry: Really?  
  
Tifa: Well you were just a newbie when you started.  
  
Perry: Hey. I was more concerned with you at first.  
  
Tifa: A newbie and a shirt chaser.  
  
Perry: I prefer Cutie Chaser.  
  
Yuffie: Hey, Perry's a tough kid. I mean he got me. And I'm impossible to deal with.  
  
Barret: Damn right!  
  
Cloud: Well we should get going.  
  
Cid: I got it. This lever has bugged me for awhile. Forgot what it does.  
  
He pulled a lever on the controls and engines popped out of the ship. We went flying into the distance.  
  
Cid: So much force!  
  
The engines started to redline. Then the crew came and helped out. Soon it was under control and we were off to the Northern Crater. Sephiroth was near.  
  
Yuffie: Scared?  
  
Perry: A little.  
  
Yuffie: Me too.  
  
Perry: Just hold onto me. And I'll protect you.  
  
Aeris: Who's gonna protect me?  
  
Perry: Don't worry. As long as my heart is with you then I'll always be there.  
  
Cid: We're there. Let's go! 


	41. Down to Crater

Back by popular demand! Lost in Final Fantasy 7!  
  
Don't worry. The story won't nessesarily end after the game.  
  
Chapter 40: Down to Crater (Yay! 40 chapters!)  
  
I know the last chapter ended with them at the crater but let's backtrack.  
  
On the airship as it heads to the Northern Crater.  
  
Cloud: Couldn't believe you were back.  
  
Aeris: Leave it to Perry. I knew he'd do it.  
  
Cloud: I had my doubts. Which is kinda why I want to talk to you.  
  
Now we're with Perry and Yuffie. Three guesses what she's doing.  
  
Yuffie: I hate...urk...this thing.  
  
Perry: Just lie down and you'll be fine.  
  
Yuffie: Why didn't you...come to Wutai?  
  
Perry: To bring sis back.  
  
Yuffie: Come there with me after.  
  
Perry: Sure thing.  
  
Tifa: Thought I'd find you two here.  
  
Perry: What brings you here?  
  
Tifa: Just wanted to sit and talk.  
  
Perry: You seem very happy for what we're about to do.  
  
Tifa: I just had to tell you.  
  
Perry: Me?  
  
Tifa: Next to Cloud. I trust you the most.  
  
Perry: What's the secret?  
  
She whispered into my ear and it shocked me.  
  
Perry: He did?  
  
Tifa: Yes.  
  
Perry: Congratulations! I'm happy for you Tifa. I also wanted to tell you something too.  
  
Tifa: Really?  
  
Perry: Let's go onto the deck.  
  
We walked up to the deck. We had our privacy.  
  
Tifa: What did you want to tell me?  
  
Perry: Just that I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I mean, you found me when I came here. I wouldn't have joined AVALANCHE without you. I never would have made it this far. I would have continued to hate my world without journeying with everyone. So to make it short, thanks Tifa.  
  
Tifa: Your welcome, Perry. I mean I couldn't just leave you in Sector 7.  
  
Perry: Well thanks anyway.  
  
We hugged one another.  
  
Tifa: I'm going to do my best to help everyone.  
  
Now we're with the rest of them.  
  
Barret: Never thought that Aeris would actually be brought back. That kid sure surprised us.  
  
Vincent: He did. I always thought he just cared about that girl Yuffie.  
  
Red XIII: He's almost as mysterious as Cloud. He's an interesting person.  
  
Cait Sith: But my fortune was wrong.  
  
Barret: Whatcho talkin about?  
  
Cait Sith: At the Temple of the Ancients Aeris wanted to know how compatible Cloud and her were. It was a perfect match. But Cloud chose Tifa. I was wrong.  
  
Barret: If ya tell me, that's not much of a surprise.  
  
Cait Sith: Hey. I'm a business man, not a machine. Well, maybe.  
  
Barret: You make my head hurt.  
  
We had arrived at the crater. Now it was the hard part.  
  
Cloud: Everyone. Let's tread quickly.  
  
Cid: Some leader.  
  
We left the Highwind and went into the heart of the crater. It was dark except for the lifestream light coming out. We had to jump across some rocks. Aeris needed some help with that.  
  
Cloud: What's wrong?  
  
Aeris: I can't make this jump. Still feels like I'm just using my body for the first time.  
  
Perry: Grab on.  
  
She got on me piggyback and I jumped with her. We made it.  
  
Perry: I can carry you the rest of the way if you want.  
  
Aeris: Yeah. We may need to jump like that more than once.  
  
She was very alert for someone piggyback. Usually they fell asleep. Guess it was that serious. I had almost forgotten this was a game. This felt like reality to me. It was. We arrived at the two branches in the road.  
  
Cloud: Two directions.  
  
Cid: Which way are you going Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Left(right for those of you looking at the game screen)  
  
Barret: I'm heading Left.  
  
Tifa: Me too.  
  
Vincent: I'll go right.  
  
Red XIII: I'll take right.  
  
Perry: Me too.  
  
Yuffie: I guess right.  
  
Aeris: I got right.  
  
Cait Sith: I'll take left.  
  
Cid: I'll go left then.  
  
Cloud: Don't the rest of you die on me! Gotta get through to Sephiroth!  
  
Vincent: He shall no longer be a problem.  
  
Cid: I'm gonna show him what's what.  
  
Barret: Time to rock! The LAST mission.  
  
Perry: Good luck guys.  
  
I was still carrying Aeris. She decided to get down after awhile. We didn't find any enemies just yet.  
  
Perry: Strange. No resistance.  
  
Yuffie: Maybe they're scared of us.  
  
Perry: Hopefully.  
  
Vincent: As long as we do what we set out to do.  
  
Red XIII: Try and find things to use. We may need them.  
  
The rooms were very strange. We all went to the path with the water and roots. Very strange. We had to swim to the other sides, only we weren't wet in this water.  
  
Aeris: Strange. We should be soaked.  
  
Perry: Doesn't make sense but let's continue.  
  
Vincent: Wise choice.  
  
Then we found an enemy waiting in the next room. A Magic Pot.  
  
Perry: OH crap!  
  
Red XIII: What is the problem?  
  
Perry: These are quite annoying.  
  
Magic Pot: Gimme Elixer please!  
  
Yuffie: No way!  
  
Perry: Do it or we can't kill it.  
  
Yuffie: No fair.  
  
Vincent: Well, give it one.  
  
I tossed an Elixer at it and it was happy.  
  
Perry: Yuffie, steal it.  
  
She ran up and took it back.  
  
Vincent: Let's attack.  
  
He shot it with the Death Penalty. He must have gotten it when he was left off before arriving here. The Magic Pot died.  
  
Perry: Once we give it to it stealing it back will still have it take damage.  
  
Aeris: Well, let's continue.  
  
Perry: Wait.  
  
I ran to the center of the light and found a support materia. (AN: Forgot which one)  
  
Aeris: I found something else.  
  
She found the W-Magic. She offered it to us but nobody wanted it. Well Yuffie did but we ignored her.  
  
Yuffie: Geeze! I'm glad that I get all the materia after this.  
  
Perry: Even mine?  
  
Yuffie: We'll talk.  
  
Vincent: Let's just continue. If you're through talking.  
  
We entered the area with the black rocks to jump on. After careful navigation we made it to the center. Cloud was there waiting with everyone else.  
  
Cloud: You're late. But I'm glad you are all safe.  
  
Barret: Did you find anything?  
  
Aeris: A few things.  
  
Cloud: Well this is the center of the planet.  
  
We decided to go down. To end it all. I was very scared. I mean, I could die down there.  
  
Cloud: Let's mosey.  
  
Cid: Damn! I've had it! Sound like a leader for once. Say "move out" or something!  
  
Cloud: Move out!  
  
We all walked down but we were stopped.  
  
Aeris: I hear something. Danger. Let me ask.  
  
She knelt on the floor and said some things then got back up.  
  
Aeris: The planet senses danger. Enemies coming. One is approaching the center.  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth.  
  
Vincent: And more.  
  
Monsters appeared on the floor next to us. We prepared to fight.  
  
Cloud: Let's fight.  
  
Barret: No you take two of us and go down. We'll meet up later!  
  
Cloud: Fine. Vincent, Cid, it's up to us.  
  
The two jumped down and they left in the green light.  
  
Perry: Man, this isn't going to be easy.  
  
Tifa: I'm ready to fight.  
  
Yuffie: I might be.  
  
Cait Sith: Think of it as a major practice run.  
  
Barret: C'mon let's go!  
  
It was two Dragon Zombies. Very deadly.  
  
Perry: Work together.  
  
The dragons wasted no time to attack. They hit all of us. It was painful.  
  
Yuffie: ow. Now I'm ready!  
  
I used Ultima(it leveled up)on the two. Did some damage, but not enough.  
  
Tifa: Yuffie, throw your weapon and I'll do the rest.  
  
She threw Conformer and it hit one of the dragons. Tifa ran up and pummeled the other then somersaulted it, swept it, dropped the other one, uppercut the last one, and finally grabbed one and drove it from the top of the cavern to the floor. They were both dead.  
  
Tifa: That's how its do...  
  
She fell backwards and I ran to catch.  
  
Aeris: How is she?  
  
Perry: She's very tired.  
  
Aeris: Stand back.  
  
Aeris used some kind of spell to give Tifa her energy back.  
  
Tifa: Thanks. I overdid it.  
  
Perry: Can't imagine if you used Final Heaven.  
  
Tifa: Final Heaven?  
  
Perry: It's your last limit skill. Very powerful.  
  
Tifa: I never learned that one.  
  
Perry: I'll show you when this is over.  
  
Tifa: If we make it that far.  
  
Perry: We'll make it.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah. We're making it out of here.  
  
Perry: Exactly.  
  
Red XIII: Do you feel diferent?  
  
Cait Sith: I'd tell you but I don't feel anything.  
  
Aeris: I feel odd.  
  
Perry: Me too.  
  
We all looked at one another and we began to disappear. When I could see again we were in front of a large blue orb.  
  
Cloud: Holy!  
  
Aeris: It is the Holy! My prayer.  
  
She closed her eyes and prayed again. But she was interupted.  
  
Cloud: Wait!  
  
In a flash Sephiroth was there. He just blinked and it hurt all of us.  
  
Barret: ah! Is this the true power of Sephiroth?  
  
Red XIII: My body is about to tear itself apart.  
  
Yuffie: I don't know if I can go on.  
  
Perry: Together. We can all go on together!  
  
Cloud: I'm not giving up yet.  
  
In one more flash we separated into groups. Cloud, Cid, Barret. Tifa, Yuffie, Aeris. Vincent, Red XIII, me. Cait Sith was with us partially. Didn't fight much.  
  
Cloud: We're here to see Aeris' prayer through. Come planet show us your answer! And Sephiroth, to the settling of everything!  
  
He spun around and appeared as Bizarro Sephiroth. We had to concentrate on the five parts.  
  
Perry: Guys, just use magic that target everything! It'll die faster!  
  
Tifa: Sure thing!  
  
Yuffie: Tetra Disaster!  
  
She summoned the large boar like creature and it did a bit of damage to all the parts. Three of them died(arms and head).  
  
Cloud: Black Cauldron!  
  
He summoned up Hades. With dark magic he overwhelmed Sephiroth.  
  
Vincent: It is working.  
  
The core was weak.  
  
Perry: Odin!  
  
I summoned my usual summon. He hit the core and killed it.  
  
Tifa: Only one left.  
  
Sephiroth: not quite  
  
The head revived itself. Then...  
  
Sephiroth: Heartless Angel!  
  
An angel hovered and we all felt drained.  
  
Barret: Damn.  
  
Then our strength returned.  
  
Perry: What the hell?  
  
Cid: The &*$^  
  
It was Cait Sith. He used a Megalixer on us.  
  
Cait Sith: Not much of a traitor am I?  
  
Perry: Thanks.  
  
With our strength at full.  
  
Perry: Ultima!  
  
I used Ultima. It killed the rest of the pieces. Sephiroth slowly fell into the hole. But then it all went black.  
  
Well. Almost there. Can't you wait for 41? 


	42. Planet's Final Judgement

It's almost complete. Well, I'd say halfway.  
  
Chapter 41: Planet's Final Judgement  
  
Last thing I saw was Sephiroth screaming in pain but also laughing at it. Then we all saw a giant flash of light.  
  
Cloud: Where are we?  
  
It was hard to tell. Nothing but pink clouds.  
  
Cloud: Where is Holy? What happened to Holy?  
  
???: hahahaha  
  
Cloud: You!  
  
It was Sephiroth again. Only it was Safer Sephiroth. Very dangerous.  
  
Tifa: How many times do we fight him?  
  
Cloud: I'll do it as much as needed!  
  
Aeris: Let's work together! We're sure to win!  
  
Perry: Yeah. Let's give it our all!  
  
Barret: I'm ready to!  
  
Vincent: As am I.  
  
Red XIII: For the planet!  
  
Perry: Let's just wrap this thing up, and go home. All of us.  
  
Sephiroth rose to the air partially and began with a barrier.  
  
Sephiroth: Wall!  
  
Now he's protected from just about everything. Great!  
  
Perry: A wall? Damn! Now he has protection from everything we do!  
  
Vincent: Do not be sure. De-barrier!  
  
He cast de-barrier! Now the wall was gone.  
  
Perry: Nice!  
  
I unleashed Odin again. It hurt Sephiroth but he seemed to like the pain from it.  
  
Cloud: He enjoyed that?  
  
Sephiroth: Pale Horse!  
  
He hit Cait Sith with a blue beam which disabled him from combat.  
  
Sephiroth: One down!  
  
Tifa: You heartless beast!  
  
She hit him with Ice3. Again he liked it.  
  
Yuffie: Tetra Disaster!  
  
Again, after feeling such pain he laughed at the blood he bled.  
  
Sephiroth: The ultimate summon spell! Allow me to tribute you to it! Super Nova!  
  
He rose to the air and vanished. Then the heavens collapsed.  
  
Perry: Everyone heal fast!  
  
We did so.  
  
Cloud: Big Guard!  
  
Cloud put barriers on us and we were prepared for it.  
  
After destroying most of the planets it pulled the sun out of orbit and at us!  
  
Sephiroth: Feel its wrath!  
  
The sun itself struck us and we were engulfed in the supreme light of the cosmos. We were practically dead.  
  
Perry: Can't stand.  
  
I tried but couldn't stand up.  
  
Tifa: I must go on...  
  
She was in the same state.  
  
Perry: Here.  
  
I used an Elixer on her. Then she used one on Cloud. I blacked out.  
  
Cloud: Tifa! It's up to us!  
  
Tifa: Sephiroth! You can't be allowed to continue! Cloud and I will stop this here and now!  
  
She used all her Limit Breaks on him and then Cloud used Finishing Touch. He still remained.  
  
Cloud: Die!  
  
Jumping to Sephiroth's height he stabbed him through his chest.  
  
Tifa: Cloud!  
  
He jumped down and Sephiroth raised his hands and began to disappear.  
  
Cloud: Good bye!  
  
We all appeared back at the entrance to the center of the planet.  
  
Perry: How'd we get here? I thought I was dead.  
  
Cloud: Tifa and I used Cure spells on you all. It took a lot of strength.  
  
Yuffie: Thanks. I've died like three times. I'm not good at life.  
  
Perry: You got me. The best thing you ever did. Hehe  
  
Cid: Whatever you say.  
  
Barret: What about Holy?  
  
Cloud: That's up to the planet to decide. Let's leave all our worries here. Let's go home proud!  
  
As we began to walk away we saw Cloud get pulled into the Lifestream again.  
  
Tifa: Cloud!  
  
"Still here! He's still! He's laughing!"  
  
Perry: Cloud?  
  
I felt odd myself. Then I fell into a trance.  
  
Yuffie: Perry what are you doing?  
  
She tried to stop me but I too jumped into the Lifestream.  
  
I saw Cloud drift away from me. I went elsewhere.  
  
Perry: Where am I now?  
  
???: Deep inside. We must talk.  
  
Perry: Who are you?  
  
???: I am the Planet.  
  
Perry: The planet?  
  
Planet: Yes. I am passing Judgement soon.  
  
Perry: To determine what lives and dies?  
  
Planet: Yes. But you were not originally here.  
  
Perry: You're going to remove me?  
  
Planet: I am not certain.  
  
Perry: But why? I don't want to!  
  
Planet: I'm afraid it has already been decided.  
  
Perry: There must be some way to change it.  
  
Planet: Well maybe somebody you know on the outside can help.  
  
Perry: Outside? I think I understand. So I do have a chance to return.  
  
Planet: Perhaps.  
  
With those words I left and was back in Yuffie's arms.  
  
Yuffie: Are you okay?  
  
Perry: no.  
  
Yuffie: What hurts?  
  
Perry: my heart.  
  
Yuffie: What happened?  
  
Perry: The planet doesn't want me here.  
  
Red XIII: It wants to remove you?  
  
Aeris: Why?  
  
Perry: I don't belong here. But it told me I do have a chance to return.  
  
Yuffie: Don't leave!  
  
She grabbed my waist and held on tight.  
  
Perry: Don't worry. Believe I can return and I will! Promise!  
  
Yuffie: You'd better come back. Or no more love from me!  
  
Perry: Yes ma'am!  
  
Barret: What's gonna happen to this place?  
  
Cid: Lady Luck! Don't fail me now!  
  
Then the Highwind came crashing down into the crater. I don't know how but it did.  
  
Cid: Everyone on!  
  
We scrambled on as the ground shook.  
  
We were carried up by a blue light. Holy!  
  
But the ship was breaking up. We were falling.  
  
Cid: Shit!  
  
Cloud hung onto Tifa as Yuffie clutched my waist still and I hung onto Aeris' hand.  
  
Cid: Goddammit!  
  
He pulled the emergency cord and the ship transformed into a new type. A jet!  
  
Perry: wow. Surprises!  
  
Red XIII: Holy is moving!  
  
We went to Midgar and saw Meteor was already doing its damage.  
  
Cloud: Here it comes!  
  
Holy went into it but it did not help.  
  
Aeris: Planet! Hear me!  
  
She began to float in the air we saw something else.  
  
Tifa: Look.  
  
Barret: What the HELL is that?  
  
Cloud: Lifestream.  
  
It was the Lifestream and it helped Holy! And in a flash Meteor was gone!  
  
We heard cries of joy from the entire world! We all did it!  
  
Cloud: It's done.  
  
Aeris: Planet. Thank you.  
  
Cid: We should land. Fuel is low.  
  
We landed outside Midgar and got out and looked at the stars.  
  
Cloud: We did it everyone! Thank you all for your help!  
  
Barret: Guess AVALANCHE saved the planet after all!  
  
Vincent: ...  
  
Cid: Speak up for once.  
  
I was away from them. I felt myself leaving already. But something else was odd. The Grand Revive materia was glowing. Odd, it was still cracked.  
  
Yuffie: Perry?  
  
Perry: I'm sorry.  
  
I was now a translucent color.  
  
Yuffie: NO!  
  
She ran at me but ran through me.  
  
Perry: I'm sorry everyone! But, I'll come back aga...  
  
I was gone. Back at the government building.  
  
Denzel: You've returned? How?  
  
Perry: Long story! How do I get back?  
  
Denzel: The computers are down. No way to get back.  
  
Perry: I need to get back.  
  
Denzel: Without the computer online we can't.  
  
Perry: Oh dammit!  
  
Then I noticed the Grand Revive in my hand but it repaired the crack it had.  
  
Denzel: Is that materia?  
  
Perry: Yes.  
  
Denzel: Let me analyze it.  
  
Perry: Aren't the computers down?  
  
Denzel: The mainframe computer for the program is down. Military. The other systems are online.  
  
Perry: Get to it!  
  
Denzel: Right away!  
  
He scanned it and found something useful.  
  
Denzel: Incredible! It appears that this materia can send you through reality.  
  
Perry: But I just revived somebody with it.  
  
Denzel: But it had to breach the gap between worlds to do that. World of life and death.  
  
Perry: So it can get me back?  
  
Denzel: yes! But we need to power that machine.  
  
Perry: I got that!  
  
I had a Bolt materia that I never equipped. It was at level 2 but I still kept it. Birthday gift.  
  
Perry: This can produce enough electricity to start the machine.  
  
Denzel: Let's not waste time!  
  
I used Bolt on the equipment and it started up.  
  
Denzel: Let me run it! Now hold the materia. The machine should bond to the materia to complete the process.  
  
Perry: Why help me?  
  
Denzel: I was like you once. Wanted to see another world. I want your dreams to come true.  
  
Perry: Thank you Denzel!  
  
Denze: Good lu...  
  
I was drifting again. When I woke up I was in what looked like Kalm.  
  
Perry: I guess it worked. I'm glad I'm back!  
  
I thought I'd go back again but the Judgement already took place. I cheated the judgement!  
  
Perry: Looks like a party!  
  
I ran to the inn. A party for the defeat of Sephiroth!  
  
Perry: Yuffie! Tifa! Cloud!  
  
I yelled for everyone. Maybe they were here.  
  
Yuffie: Why did he have to leave?  
  
She was sobbing at the counter. Drinking.  
  
Tifa: Don't despair. He loves you too much to let the planet get in the way.  
  
Perry: That's right!  
  
Tifa: Perry?  
  
She stood up and touched my face.  
  
Tifa: You're back?  
  
Perry: Yup!  
  
Tifa: What took so long?  
  
Perry: I was only gone a few hours.  
  
Tifa: It's been about a week! Where have you been?  
  
Perry: My world!  
  
Tifa: OH sorry.  
  
Perry: Time must pass faster here than there.  
  
Yuffie: You good for nothing!  
  
Perry: Don't be mad Yuffie.  
  
Tifa: She's drunk.  
  
Perry: Not this again.  
  
Yuffie: You know how much I have waited for you president? Those pink elephants are after me again!  
  
Perry: C'mon Yuffie. Time for bed.  
  
Yuffie: You're soft!  
  
Perry: Stop touching my a...never mind^_^  
  
I led her to a room Tifa got for us. She's so nice.  
  
Tifa: We all thought you would never come back.  
  
Perry: I did too. But I'm here!  
  
Tifa: I'm so happy you are too!  
  
Perry: Wonder what everyone else is gonna say.  
  
Tifa: They'll be happy too.  
  
Perry: ok.  
  
Tifa: I'm going over here for awhile. Everyone else is over there. Later.  
  
Then she kissed me on the cheek. I just turned bright red. Well, time to surprise everyone.  
  
Barret: Doesn't seem like much of a party without him.  
  
Cloud: Never thought I'd care much. He did make the group complete.  
  
Vincent: It does feel empty without him.  
  
Red XIII: He's probably trying to get back now.  
  
Aeris: I know he is! My brother would never let us down. He hasn't before at least.  
  
I decided to make my appearance a little shocking to everyone. I snuck up on Aeris and poked her just above both hips at the same time. She just jumped about 3 feet into the air! It was so funny.  
  
Aeris: Hey! Perry?  
  
First she was mad then confused.  
  
Perry: Sorry sis, but you should've seen your face.  
  
Aeris: Is that you?  
  
Reeve: It looks like it.  
  
Perry: You're here?  
  
Reeve: The Cait Sith unit was damaged to badly. Plus, I'd like to get out once and awhile.  
  
Perry: Well, I'm back! Let the good times roll!  
  
Barret: I'll drink to that!  
  
Cid: Me too!  
  
Perry: Me three!  
  
Cid: Thought you hated beer?  
  
Perry: It's a special occasion. I could use it.  
  
I drank a shot of something. Didn't know what it was. It was strong but I enjoyed it.  
  
Aeris: Don't get drunk now. Can't end up like Yuffie.  
  
Perry: Yeah. She doesn't exactly know I'm here.  
  
Aeris: Well I'm so happy you're back again!  
  
She hugged me around the neck and I hugged back.  
  
Barret: Ain't that cute? The two siblings like each other.  
  
Perry: Whatever.  
  
Barret: But one hasn't changed one bit!  
  
We all had an enjoyable time. I almost got drunk but Aeris kept the drinks away from me when she saw me get tipsy.  
  
Aeris: Time for bed.  
  
Perry: Night sis.  
  
I went into Yuffie's room and she was still out. Only a little off the bed.  
  
Perry: Same old Yuffie.  
  
Well what a happy ending. Don't worry though. The story doesn't end here. It'll continue onwards! 


	43. Only the Start

Yes, it's still going.  
  
I don't own FF7 yadda yadda. I only own Perry.  
  
Chapter 42: Only the Start  
  
I awoke to Yuffie next to me as I expected. I was still here, good thing. I wonder what I'm going to do now though. We beat Sephiroth and the game was practically over. Nothing left but to live life.  
  
Cloud: Hey! Are you two awake yet?  
  
Perry: I am why?  
  
Cloud: We're having a little talk downstairs.  
  
Perry: I'll be right there.  
  
I stood up and got dressed back in my white shortsleeve shirt, baggy shorts with the belt loops around my waist, and my boots. I still had Banisher with me but I left it in the room.  
  
Perry: What about Yuffie?  
  
She was still asleep. Maybe she'll wake up if I bring her down. Picking her up as gently as I could I carried her downstairs. Everyone was already there.  
  
Cloud: You didn't have to bring her.  
  
Perry: She might wake up. Shouldn't miss this.  
  
Barret: Has a point.  
  
Perry: What's this all about?  
  
Cloud: Since Sephiroth is gone we were discussing what we are going to do.  
  
Perry: Not much to do. We've been everywhere in the world and then some. No more adventures.  
  
Cloud: I'm just giving that crap up.  
  
Perry: Well I enjoyed our adventure together.  
  
Cloud: Maybe you should be a mercenary.  
  
Perry: Wasn't that your dream? Or rather, Zack's dream?  
  
Cloud: Yeah, but I didn't have many jobs. You're still young anyway.  
  
Aeris: It is dangerous work though.  
  
Perry: I'll think about it. Not too sure yet.  
  
Red XIII: I'm going back home. To protect my people.  
  
Aeris: I was thinking of living here. For the time being.  
  
Perry: Mind if I lived with you for awhile?  
  
Aeris: Not at all. You're family after all.  
  
Perry: Yeah. Good thing too.  
  
Barret: I'm gonna help rebuild Corel.  
  
Vincent: I'd like to be left alone in Nibelheim.  
  
Tifa: I might go back too.  
  
Vincent: I was going back to the mansion to sleep.  
  
Tifa: Why? I mean, you should spend more time with your friends Vincent.  
  
Vincent: ...  
  
Cid: I'm gonna try to see where I can go with my flying skills.  
  
Cloud: All that's left is Yuffie.  
  
Perry: She's still out.  
  
Cloud: Something strikes me as odd though. How DID you get back here anyway?  
  
Perry: This.  
  
I took out Grand Revive and noticed it changed colors. It was the color of every kind of materia(including black and white).  
  
Perry: It brought me back. But it's not Grand Revive anymore. Call it Otherworld materia.  
  
Tifa: Fitting title.  
  
Perry: I thought of it myself.  
  
Cid: Maybe it can go to other worlds.  
  
Perry: maybe.  
  
Yuffie: (yawn) woah. I'm a bit woozy.  
  
Perry: How are you feeling?  
  
Yuffie: Perry? When did you get back?  
  
Perry: Yesterday.  
  
Yuffie: Oh I'm so happy!  
  
She kissed me on my lips. Everyone kinda just looked.  
  
Yuffie: What? Never saw a heterosexual relationship before?  
  
Barret: Since when can you use big words?  
  
Yuffie: I don't know. I got bored waiting for Perry so one night I read a dictionary. Surprising what you learn in that thing.  
  
Perry: Well, what do you plan to do now Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: Now? I dunno. I was gonna go back to Wutai and have you meet my father. Of course he's gonna be so stupid about it.  
  
Perry: Why say that?  
  
Yuffie: In Wutai it's tradition for the boyfriend to fight the girlfriends father. If he wins he's considered worthy of her. If not, well...  
  
Perry: That sucks.  
  
Tifa: I'm sure you'd do fine in battle.  
  
Perry: Without a sword I can't do shit.  
  
Tifa: Maybe this calls for my expertise.  
  
Perry: Maybe later.  
  
Aeris: Yeah. I need to look for a house. Bye.  
  
She left the inn. We all sat there thinking.  
  
Cid: I'm heading to Rocket Town. Anyone need a lift?  
  
Vincent, Barret, and Red XIII all went with Cid back to their hometowns.  
  
Yuffie: What should we do? I mean, I made a living off of everyone.  
  
Perry: Life will be boring again for me.  
  
Yuffie: You know. We could become Materia Hunter's together.  
  
Perry: Sounds interesting. But I don't like the idea of having to steal it from people.  
  
Yuffie: Perhaps we can do something different from that.  
  
Perry: The idea isn't bad. Maybe combine ideas.  
  
Yuffie: ???  
  
Perry: We do mercenary work but expect payment in materia. Sounds good.  
  
Yuffie: Not that bad of an idea. We can work with it.  
  
Then Aeris came back in. Looking very pleased with herself.  
  
Aeris: I think I found a good one.  
  
Perry: Really?  
  
Aeris: Come look!  
  
Yuffie and I followed her out of the inn and to a fairly decent sized house. Not bad looking on the inside either. Not too expensive.  
  
Aeris: We'll take it.  
  
Perry: Do we have the money?  
  
Aeris: I have enough.  
  
Perry: I'd give you some but I kinda gave it away.  
  
Aeris: How?  
  
Perry: I gave it up for Grand Revive...er...Otherworld.  
  
Aeris: How thoughtful. But don't you worry.  
  
Perry: Thanks, sis.  
  
Yuffie: I always thought you'd stay with me.  
  
Perry: Maybe in awhile. I just want to enjoy sis's company for now. Besides, I'm in no hurry to see Godo.  
  
Yuffie: Now that you mention it neither am I. Mind if I stay here?  
  
Aeris: Go ahead. I'm going to buy it. It may take awhile.  
  
Perry: I'll just be around.  
  
Tifa: Still want to learn to fight?  
  
Perry: I guess so.  
  
Yuffie: I'll watch. Want to see her kick your butt.  
  
Tifa: I'm not going to kick his butt.  
  
We walked away and Tifa made a little face to Yuffie saying she really was. (gulp)  
  
We made it a little out of Kalm in an open field. Monster activity died down lately according to Reeve. Must have been removed by the planet.  
  
Tifa: Now lead with your weaker arm. Use it to defend. Good!  
  
Her lessons were difficult. I did get the hang of it. Even though Tifa ended up flipping me over multiple times.  
  
Tifa: That should be all. Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Perry: I'll be fine as soon as the world stops spinning so fast around me.  
  
Tifa: You'll be fine.  
  
We all walked back to town. I stumbled a little though. Once in town I felt better.  
  
Aeris: There you are. What kept you?  
  
Tifa: We were practicing.  
  
Aeris: Oh, how bad is he hurt?  
  
Tifa: Should be fine.  
  
Aeris: Well I bought the house. It's ours now!  
  
Perry: Sweet!  
  
Cloud: Tifa, shouldn't we get moving soon?  
  
Tifa: Oh that's right. Cloud and I are going to stay at the inn tonight and hitch a ride to Nibelheim tomorrow.  
  
Aeris: Oh, that sounds nice.  
  
Perry: We won't see each other as much.  
  
Tifa: Don't worry Perry. We'll still be there. Just visit us.  
  
Cloud: Not too often though.  
  
Tifa: Cloud! He didn't mean that.  
  
Cloud: Yes I did.  
  
We parted ways. Yuffie stayed in my room. It had a large bed, separate bathroom, and a few closets. Very comfortable.  
  
Yuffie: Thought about our jobs?  
  
Perry: I think the mercenary and materia hunter idea is good.  
  
Yuffie: I'm up for it.  
  
Aeris: Me too.  
  
Perry: What?  
  
Aeris: I overheard you talking about it. I think it sounds nice.  
  
Perry: Well, I guess it couldn't hurt.  
  
Yuffie: Sure.  
  
Aeris: What do you think we'll call ourselves?  
  
Yuffie: A name?  
  
Aeris: What do you think Perry?  
  
Perry: How about...The Bandits?  
  
Aeris: Not too bad.  
  
Yuffie: It's passable.  
  
Perry: Bandits it is then.  
  
Upon doing to bed that night I've been thinking about my whole experience here. I used to think that I was just a lost person. No hope. Let me tell you something though. Never lose hope, it keeps you alive. I used to think I was Lost in Final Fantasy 7, but you know, I think that I was really found.  
  
Hate to say this but, Lost in Final Fantasy 7 is complete. But the sequel, The Bandits, should be coming. Following the story of this new little gang. Hope you enjoy. 


End file.
